Montre moi la mer
by Ashura Yume
Summary: Elle est humaine, il est simili. Elle a des amis, il vit dans la solitude. Elle aime la vie, il a déjà perdue la sienne. Quand elle souffre d'avoir un cœur, lui fera tout pour en obtenir un. Tout les oppose et pourtant, leur rencontre va tout changer ! Fanfic longue sur le couple Naminé et Axel, avec la présence des habitants de la cité du crépuscule. Fanfic terminée 22 chapitres
1. PROLOGUE

Un mot de moi :

Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma tête !

Ceci est ma 1ère Fanfic ! J'ai pris beaucoup de liberté par rapport à l'histoire originale de Kingdom Hearts, aussi ne soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plaît… je me suis laissée emportée ! C'est une très longue Fanfic ! ( Et bouclée je vous rassure !)

Le début est long, j'ai commencé la Fanfic il a 5 mois et arrêter durant l'hiver. Lorsque je l'ai reprise i ou 2 mois j'ai décidé de moins mettre de détails ( mais on peut pas lutter contre sa nature non plus!)

L'histoire est cotée T.

Je veux juste préciser 3 points pour vous permettre de mieux apprécier l'histoire :

-1 : les sans cœurs et les similis sont invisibles aux yeux des humains ordinaires (ça fait partie intégrante de mon intrigue)

-2: Naminé n'est pas un simili, elle complètement humaine !

-3 : Certains passages seront écrits 2 fois (séparé dans un même chapitre par une ligne horizontale)…. Selon qu'il s'agisse de suivre le point de vue de Naminé ou d'Axel. (il s'agit bien sur d'une Fanfic couple X3 ).

Le décor de l'histoire c'est la cité du crépuscule!

Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

...

...

* * *

PROLOGUE:

Assise en tailleur sur un vieux tonneau, son habituel calepin à dessin sur les genoux et un crayon à la main, Naminé était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle écoutait ses amis d'une oreille de plus en plus lointaine. C'était bientôt la fin des vacances et elle ressentait déjà un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que bientôt ses journées seraient à nouveau rythmées par un train-train monotone et sans vie. Ses amis lui avaient tant manqué toute cette année. C'était si dur de les retrouver uniquement durant les vacances... Comme elle aurait souhaité être dans la même école qu'eux. Elle, l'orpheline sans mémoire, aux visions étranges, débarquée là il a 4 ans directement d'un train. Était-elle condamnée à rester dans cet orphelinat ? A ne les voir que quelques semaines par an ?

Elle laissa ses pensées l'emporter… Impossible pour elle de se remémorer quoi que ce soit avant ses 13 ans, alors elle chérissait ces souvenirs comme les plus précieux des trésors. Elle se sentait si vivante avec eux….

Elle continua à laisser ses souvenirs affluer et les accueillit avec tendresse et nostalgie. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de leur 1ere rencontre… Pour elle, sa vie avait commencée ce jour là ! Elle revoyait encore Hayner criant dans ses oreilles pour la réveiller le jour de son arrivée à la cité du crépuscule….


	2. Chapitre 1: un fille sans nom

CHAPITRE 1 : Une fille sans nom

Le train menant à la partie sud de la cité du crépuscule arriva doucement en gare. Quelques rares passagers descendaient mais le dernier wagon, lui, était toujours vide. Une bande de gamins profita alors d'un moment d'inattention des adultes pour s'y glisser furtivement. Ils étaient 3. Un gentil garnement, une fille plus sage avec un brin de folie, et un garçon plus timide mais tout aussi motivé ! Ils voulaient absolument aller à la plage aujourd'hui. Louper cette opportunité à 3 jours de la rentrée c'était trop bête !

Ils se glissèrent dans le dernier wagon, le garnement en tête, à l'affût du moindre signe de danger. Il tendait l'oreille, tel un espion envoyé dans une opération commando en territoire ennemie, et qui risquait sa vie à tout instant s'il était repéré… Ce qui, selon lui, n'était pas loin de la réalité… Sitôt sa mère aurait vents de ses exploits, que la récompense hélas promise arriverait… Non cette fois-ci elle ne le découvrirait pas ! De toute façon il était déjà puni alors… Un peu plus ou un peu moins…. Le garçon timide intervient :

\- Hayner ? Tu ne crois pas que tu risque de prendre cher pour être sorti en douce encore une fois après ce qui s'est passé hier?

-…

Devant le visage empourpré de son ami qui gardait le silence et que rien ne semblait pouvoir distraire, la jeune fille se mise à glousser :

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive de pire Pence? J'te rappel qu'il est déjà puni !

\- En même temps Olette, il l'a un peu chercher nan? il…

-Comment ca, je l'ai chercher ? (coupa Hayner visiblement vexé). C'était pas grand-chose ! Franchement me priver de sortie les 3 derniers jours des vacances juste pour ca! Elle exagère !

Les 2 amis ne purent se retenir de rire devant le visage écarlate du garnement. Apres avoir repris son souffle la jeune fille ajouta :

\- Lui « emprunter » 4 draps et une paire de ciseaux pour mettre en pratique ta théorie du parapente ? Te lancer du haut de la colline de la rue de la gare en criant « Struggle ! » ? Et t'étaler pitoyablement sur le facteur en bas de la côte, tu appel ça « pas grand-chose » ? »

Vexé comme un pou et ignorant leurs rires, Hayner, délaissa ses 2 compères et fila explorer seul le reste du wagon avant que le train ne redémarre. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Son plan de la veille était parfait. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait !...

Tandis qu'il menait à bien sa mission de reconnaissance, une frêle silhouette cachée sous un banc à sa droite attira son attention. C'était une jeune fille blonde, visiblement de son âge, qui gisait inconsciente sur le planché du wagon, mais qui ne semblait pas blessée. Pris au dépourvu, Hayner alla rapidement vers elle puis tenta de la réveiller avec toute la délicatesse d'un garçon de 13ans… Il pris doucement la jeune fille par les épaules… et la secoua comme un chiffon! La jeune fille se réveilla d'un bond, et sous l'effet de la surprise, remercia gracieusement son délicat sauveur d'une gifle retentissante, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Les protestations injurieuses de ce dernier qui s'était retrouvé sur les fesses, firent rappliquer les 2 amis restés en arrière qui n'avaient pas été témoins de la scène.

Visiblement peu à l'aise face à Hayner qui l'a fusillait du regard en se tenant la joue gauche, la jeune fille se mit sur la défensive et recula de plusieurs pas. Olette décida alors de prendre les chose en mais. Elle s'approcha de la jeune inconnue.

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Olette, voici Pence, et le grand imbécile derrière moi c'est Hayner. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Cette question était toute simple pourtant le trio pouvait sentir le malaise de la jeune fille. Celle-ci regardait ses pieds, l'air perdue, une larme discrète le long de la joue. Elle répondit difficilement :

-Je … ne sais pas qui je suis, ni même d'où je viens... je ne me rappel de rien….

A peine eu -t-elle prononcer ses mots, la jeune fille fondit en larme laissant Olette désarmée. Les amis se regardèrent impuissants ne sachant pas comment réagir. Finalement Hayner, toujours par terre se leva d'un bond et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Quel est la 1ere chose qui te viens à l'esprit ? le 1er mot qui te passe par la tête ?

-…la mer… ? fini -t- elle par bredouiller

-La mer ? Ok ! Alors… En attendant que tu retrouve la mémoire, je vais t'appeler… Naminé !

-Nami…né ? Pourquoi ?

-A cause de la gifle que tu viens de me mettre ! Ça m'a fait l'effet une vague reçue en pleine figure !

Amusée, Olette ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de son compagnon :

-Doit-on en conclure qu'elle t'as fait mal ?

-MAIS NAN ! Juste…. Je dois reconnaître que pour une fille… elle tape fort c'est tout…. Oh et puis zut ! Tu m'énerves Olette !

Provoqué par les multiples grimaces d'Olette, Hayner commença à la poursuivre à travers tout le wagon. Pence lui aussi semblait amusé, si bien que Naminé se calma et fini même par sourire elle aussi. Mais la course-poursuite peu discrète fit rapidement rameuter les adultes en colère. Ils se mirent à la poursuite du quatuor qui se sépara pour leur échapper. Hayner les défiait pour permettre aux 3 autres de s'éclipser. En 13 ans, jamais il n'avait réussit à monter clandestinement dans le train… Mais en 13 ans, jamais le contrôleur n'avait réussit à lui mettre la main dessus !

Une fois arrivés dans leur repère, Pence, Olette et Naminé attendirent le retour d'Hayner qui ne tarda pas. Dès qu'il eu franchit la porte, il se lança dans un récit épique, racontant avec quelles prouesses de ruses et d'agilités il avait échapper a ses cruels assaillants ! Devant un tel spectacle Naminé ne pu s'empêcher de rire a pleine gorge, laissant derrière elle, pour un instant du moins, le mystère qui l'entourait.


	3. Chapitre 2: De précieux amis

CHAPITRE 2 : De précieux amis

Naminé était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, jouant avec l'éclaireuse qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses mains… La seule chose qu'elle avait sur elle lorsqu'on l'avait trouvée. Devant elle, ses amis débattaient pour savoir où ils iraient passer l'après midi. Pour le moment c'était à celui qui serait le plus convainquant…. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en rêvant. Comme à chaque fin de vacances, elle se remémorait sa 1ere rencontre avec ses amis.

A la gentillesse de Olette…

-Naminé ? (elle n'entendait pas)

A la timidité de Pence…

-Naminé !

A la maladresse de Hayner le grand frère…

-Na-mi-né ! EH OH Y'A QUELQU'UN !

La voix d'Hayner la fit revenir à la réalité, elle le regarda, mi-surprise mi-amusée de son expression. Il était juste devant son nez, impassible, et attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part. Il était légèrement penché en avant, les poings sur les hanches et avait le visage boudeur de l'enfant qui retient sa respiration quand sa mère ne veux pas céder à sa requête. Amusée, Naminé pencha la tête sur le coté, plissa légèrement les yeux, et pris l'air le plus innocent du monde en bredouillant d'un air très convainquant

-Tu m'as parlé ?

-Ca fait 3 fois que je t'appelle bon sang! A quoi tu pensais encore ?

-Mmm….. et bien… je pensais à toi!

A ses 4 mots, Hayner devient rouge pivoine et recula maladroitement en agitant les bras comme un pantin. Une fois qu'il eu les fesses par terre, Naminé laissa toute dignité de coté et se mis à rire comme jamais, rapidement suivit de Pence et Olette. En tentant, tant bien que mal, de garder son équilibre sur le tonneau, elle répondit d'un air malicieux à l'intéressé toujours par terre :

-Je repensais à notre 1ere rencontre, le jour où je me suis réveillée dans le train…. Et où tu t'es retrouvé assis par terre !

Hayner se releva rapidement, bougon, et la fusilla du regard. Marmonnant des menaces en regardant ses baskets, il lui envoya un oreiller à la figure que Naminé ne pu éviter. Celle-ci se retrouvera à son tour par terre, devant un Hayner triomphant, torse bombé, comme si c'était Seifer en personne qui était vaincu !

\- Bon tout ca ne répond pas à la question ! » reprit Hayner » Vous voulez allez où cet après midi ? Le Tournois de Struggle arrive bientôt ! J'ai besoin de m'entraîner pour battre cette vermine!

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Hayner ! » intervint Olette. « Moi j'ai envie de faire les boutiques ! Tu viens avec moi Naminé ?

\- Mmm... désolée Olette…. J'ai bien envie de tester mon Struggle moi aussi. Après tout on peut bien se mettre à 2 contre lui avec Pence ? Tu peux rester nous encourager sinon ?

La réaction de Naminé surpris un peu le groupe. Elle d'un naturel si passif, s'était prise de passion pour ce sport, relativement masculin et pratiqué souvent à l'orphelinat. Et comme sa différence avec les autres enfants l'amenait souvent à se retrouver dans des situations inconfortables, le Struggle lui permettait, sinon de s'intégrer un minimum, à au moins se défendre. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec un bâton dans les mains, mais elle avait une très bonne analyse des situations. Même si rien au monde ne lui aurait fait abandonner ses crayons !

Olette regarda Hayner, et comme ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à changer d'avis, elle se leva promptement et sorti du repère sans un regard en arrière, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

* **Dieux…. Il est temps qu'ils se mettent ensembles ses 2 là** * pensa Naminé

Rapidement le petit groupe se dirigea vers la salle des fêtes. Pour une fois elle était libre, aucun membre de la bande de Seifer était là pour perturber leur journée.

Pence et Naminé étaient en garde face à Hayner, le bâton de Struggle à la main. Le match pouvait enfin commencer.


	4. Chapitre 3: Une vision

CHAPITRE 3 : Une vision

Il regardait le plafond d'un air absent. Il savait qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir se mettre en route. Mais comme son boss disait : « le travail ne va pas se faire tout seul ! » . Un travail ? Récupérer des Cœur, compléter Kingdom Hearts, enfin redevenir humain, leur seul objectif à eux, les Simili ! Les Simili : ses demi-être à qui il manque le plus précieux : un cœur pour pouvoir à nouveau être complet. Ces coquilles vides sans émotions servant leurs propres objectifs, manipulant autrui dans leurs propres intérêts. Et dans l'art de manipuler, il le savait, c'était un professionnel !

Axel fixa encore le plafond quelques minutes en soupirant, et se redressa lentement.

* **Une journée de repos, c'est trop demander ? J'ai l'impression de faire 4 fois ma part du boulot en ce moment… pffff…..enfin bon…. Au moins j'ai réussit à négocier de ne faire que des missions solo… être bloqué avec Larxene ou Demyx comme le mois dernier merci bien….** *

Axel se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle principal. Contrairement à ce que son pas nonchalant laissait supposer, c'était un combattant redoutable, à qui on ne tournait pas impunément le dos sous peine de perdre bien plus que son petit sourire narquois… cette pauvre Larxene en ayant fait les frais plus d'une fois…

Il arriva dans la salle principale, et sans même jeter un œil à sa mission du jour, ouvrait déjà le portail en direction de la cité du crépuscule. Au moins il avait réussit à négocier à ce que chaque membre de l'organisation soit responsable d'un monde. Cela limitait les conflits et permettait une connaissance sans failles du terrain. Il jeta rapidement un œil à son ordre de mission :

* **Eliminer les sans cœurs des tunnels désaffectés ? Pfff….** *

Il détestait les lieux clôt ! Les grand espaces convenaient bien mieux à sa façon de se battre !

* **Comment veut -il que j'utilise mes chakram dans un espace réduit ?...** *

Sans perdre plus de temps, il s'enfonça dans le couloir des ténèbres qui se referma aussitôt derrière lui et disparu.

Rapidement arrivé à la cité du crépuscule, Axel décida de ne pas trop tarder à remplir ses objectifs.

* **Plus vite fini, plus vite rentré à refaire la sieste !** *

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les tunnels. Mais devant la foule du jour, il décida de passer par les toits. Même si les humains ne pouvaient pas le voir, rien ne justifiait d'en prendre le risque.

* **Heureusement qu'ils ne voient ni les simili ni les sans cœurs… quelle pagaille perpétuelle ca serait de récupérer des cœurs en gérant les humains paniqués autour** *

Dès qu'il fut à l'entrée du tunnel, Axel inspira à fond et se mis en quête de son objectif.

Il erra un moment à ne combattre que des sans cœur faibles et sans valeur. Il le savait, ceux là n'étaient fait que pour le faire patienter en cherchant sa véritable proie… Néanmoins…. Ils les trouvaient bizarrement nombreux aujourd'hui… bah… il était fatigué alors, c'était sans doute son imagination….

Il sentait parfaitement où était le puissant sans cœur qui assouvirait sa soif aujourd'hui mais… Axel n'était pas réputer pour son légendaire sens de l'orientation !

* **Encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à me repérer dans ses maudits tunnels, nom d'un emblème ! Franchement ! Qui a réussit à atteindre le fond du 1** **er** **coup sans se heurter à ses saletés de barrières et refaire 3 fois le tour ? Qui n'a jamais rêver de juste balancer un Brasier X pour faire exploser ce p**** de mur !** *

Malheureusement Axel savait que exploser un mur risquait de voir s'écrouler le plafond. Apres une longue et pénible marche, sa proie se trouva enfin à sa portée

Pris d'un frisson d'excitation, Axel observait d'un œil mauvais le sans-cœur géant qui se tenait devant lui. C'était une sorte de grossier reptile, recouvert d'écailles noires aux reflets bleus avec une queue affûtée comme une lame. Axel, tout en observant le sans cœur, s'avança doucement. Un sourire s'étira peu à peu sur ses lèvres, laissant entrevoir une canine en coin, lorsqu'il aperçut la taille de l'emblème sur la poitrine de son adversaire.

* **Il possède plus de cœur à lui seul que tout ceux combattu aujourd'hui réuni ! Parfait !….** *

Sans attendre, Axel s'élança en direction du sans cœur dont la taille impressionnante gênait les mouvements. Ses 2 fidèles chakrams enflammés dans ses mains, il comptait bien en finir rapidement !

* * *

Un bruit au loin, un moment d'inattention de sa part, suffit à Hayner pour renvoyer Naminé droit sur Pence. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir… Et pourtant c'était la 3eme fois qu'elle recevait le Struggle d'Hayner dans le ventre… Elle était distraite, mais elle en était sur, il y avait quelques chose dans les tunnels ! Elle ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux, comme hypnotisé par les grognements sourds qui en sortaient, elle s'en approcha légèrement…

-Arrêtes de regarder les tunnels, y a rien la dedans, Naminé !

La voix d'Hayner la ramena à la réalité, il lui tenait le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Tu perds ton temps !

-Je te jure, j'entend quelques chose…. Un grognement…

-De quel genre ?

A peine Hayner eut-il dit cela que les bruits cessèrent comme ils étaient venus… Avait-elle encore une fois rêver….

-Je… n'entend plus rien…

-Ah bin tu vois…

Finalement Hayner, se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il était visiblement plus abattu par les combats qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pence en profita :

-Puisque monsieur fatigue, je propose de retrouver Olette et de se diriger tranquillement vers la gare avec une glace à l'eau de mer.

\- Ok pour la glace ! Mais tu ira chercher Olette toi-même. ronchonna Hayner, visiblement encore énervé par la réaction de son amie en début d'après midi.

-Ok mais c'est toi qui paye !

\- Et pourquoi ca ?

-Parce que sinon je ne prend que 3 glaces !

Hayner capitula et donna les munnies à Pence visiblement ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Ce dernier quitta la salle des fêtes…

Naminé s'assit en face d'Hayner. Elle posa son calepin sur ses genoux et pris son crayons. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se diriger tout de suite vers la gare étant donné le temps que mettrait Pence pour retrouver Olette… Pendant de longues minutes, rien d'autre ne se faisait entendre que les bruits du crayons sur la feuille. Hayner ne quittait pas Naminé des yeux et celle-ci fit mine de ne rien voir… Finalement il décida de briser le silence :

-Pfff….. Vous êtes compliquer les filles…. Pas moyen de savoir ce que vous avez dans le crâne ! Un geste de travers et vous vous emportez ! On est sençait réagir comment hien ?

-…

-…Pffff….

-…

-…. Tu dessines quoi ?

-…. Toi…

Hayner se mis à regarder son amie comme si lui était poussé des cornes ! Naminé reposa son crayon, pris le dessin qu'elle venait de faire et le tendit à Hayner. Celui-ci ne semblait pas apprécier la caricature grotesque qu'elle venait de dessiner. Elle rit, se leva doucement et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à se redresser, elle lui sourit en penchant la tête sur le coté et lui dit.

-On n'est pas si compliqué pourtant… promis… Tu devrais sortir avec Olette tu serais fixé !

Apparemment Hayner n'était pas encore bien debout lorsque Naminé lui dit ça, car il retomba sur le sol plus vite qu'il ne s'était relever !

-MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS… QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES !

-Que tu devrais grandir un peu… Tu réagit encore comme un gamin avec elle… Tu veux que je lui parles ?

-Mais mais mais mais…. De quoi tu te mêles ? Et puis je suis plus un gamin !

-Ah tient donc ? C'est sur, vu sous cet angle tu as l'air tellement adulte ! Avec tes fesses par terre et ta mou écarlate !

-Ne me cherche pas Naminé…

-Sinon quoi, oh grand Hayner ? Ta vengeance sera teeeerrible ?

-Pire encore…ne me défis pas !

-Si tient ! Je te défis !

-Pardon ?

-Tu dis que ta vengeance sera pire que mon action ? Alors prouve le petit malin!...Va parler à Olette avant la fin des vacances sinon c'est moi qui lui parlerait de notre petite conversation !

-QUOI ! ATTEND UN PEU QUE JE T'ATTRAPPE ! REVIENT ICI !

Naminé, n'attendant pas qu'Hayner se relève pour mettre sa menace à exécution, préféra prendre la fuite ! Les larmes aux yeux, riant à gorge déployée, elle parcourait la rue de la gare comme si la mort elle-même était à ses trousses !... Et c'était un peu le cas ! Un Hayner plus en colère que jamais dévalait les rues pour essayer de rattraper sa traître amie. Arrivés rapidement en vue de la gare, le petit duo comique aperçu au loin leurs 2 amis qui s'impatientaient déjà, 2 glaces chacun à la main.

Profitant de la situation inespérée, Naminé couru vers Olette, sous les protestations d'Hayner qui craignait déjà le pire. Elle se glissa derrière Olette qui ne comprenait rien et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, car les mains prises par les glaces qui commençaient à fondre. Au moment ou Hayner arriva pour attraper Naminé, cette dernière poussa Olette droit dans ses bras. La pauvre, pour éviter de gâcher les glaces, écarta les bras pour ne pas qu'elles finissent sur le t-shirt d'Hayner.

Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Naminé sautilla d'un pied à l'autre et pris une pose de vainqueur à l'attention d'Hayner. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle lui laissait jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour se déclarer sinon elle s'en chargerait. Tendit qu'Olette prit la défense de son amie, (prétextant contre Hayner que tout devait être de sa faute comme c'était toujours le cas), Pence se glissa près de Naminé et lui demanda :

-Heu…. J'ai louper quelques chose là ?

-Oooooh oui ! Mais promis je te raconterais !…. Pauvre Hayner… Pour une fois qu'il n'y est pour rien…

Sur ses mots, Naminé regarda ses amis se chamailler. Elle pris la glace que lui tendait Pence, visiblement ravi du spectacle lui aussi! Elle recula de quelques pas et les observa tous, voulant profiter au maximum de ces derniers moments en leur compagnie… Plus que 2 jours… et ce serait la fin des vacances… À cette triste pensée son visage si souriant s'assombrit en peu. Elle les fixa, mélancolique, puis regarda le haut de la tour de la gare si majestueuse…. Si brillante sous les rayons du soleil, elle dominait la ville ….

Elle en observa chaque détail comme si elle découvrait la tour pour la 1ere fois : son architecture, ses sculptures, ses énormes cloches, sa belle couleur chaude, ses petits défauts, son cadran vintage, la silhouette noire à son sommet…Une silhouette noire….

 ***Une silhouette noire ?***

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Il y avait un inconnu qui les observait ! De longs cheveux rouges, des yeux vert perçant, un long manteau noir… Où avait-elle vue ce manteau noir… Pourquoi cela lui semblait si familier… Pourquoi est ce que ca l'effrayait… Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'en souvenir ! Plus elle le regardait l'inconnu, plus se dernier plissait les yeux et soudain…. Il disparu !

* **Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Cette fois je suis sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé !** *

Coûte que coûte, cette fois, elle en aurait le cœur net !


	5. Chapitre 4: Qui est ce?

CHAPITRE 4 : Qui est ce ?

A peine le combat dans les tunnels fut terminé, qu'Axel se hâta de faire demi tour pour sortir de là au plus vite. Cette saleté de sans cœur lui avait entre autre blessure, coupé une précieuse mèche de cheveux. Certes cela ne se voyait pas mais cela suffisait à mettre le numéro VIII en hors de lui ! Il avait besoin de se calmer avant de rentrer à la citadelle. Le soleil : voila ce à quoi il aspirait le plus après un combat… Juste regarder le soleil du crépuscule illuminer la ville de son éclat rouge, brûler comme un symbole d'éternité… de vie ….

* **De vie ? Ah ah ah…Je deviens nostalgique…. Je n'ai pas assez de cœur pour ca…** *

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Axel vit 2 adolescents assit par terre sur la place des fêtes. Visiblement ils étaient fatigué, et il n'aurait de toute façon aucun mal à éviter d'être vu. Cependant, bien que rare furent les humains en capacité de voir les similis et les sans cœurs, la prudence était toujours de mise. Si ce monde perdait sa paix et sa tranquillité il ne tarderait pas à disparaitre en sombrant dans les ténèbres…

Quand un humain perdait son cœur dans les ténèbres : au pire il disparaissait, son cœur volé par les sans cœurs au mieux il se transformait en simili et en sans coeur. Mais si un monde entier disparaissait, il ne restait rien. Impossible d'en récupérer les cœurs. C'est pourquoi l'organisation XIII se devait d'être prudente. Un monde perdu n'était pas dans leur intérêts, et seuls leurs intérêts comptaient !

Malgré son tempérament impulsif et son mépris du règlement, l'instinct d'assassin d'Axel lui dictait aussi la prudence. Il décida de sortir par une autre issue.

Il poursuivait sa route dans les tunnels, à présent devenus silencieux, accompagné seulement du bruit de ses pas discret. Son amie, la solitude, ne lui laissait que peu de répits. Dès que le silence s'installait, ses pensées l'envahirent… Depuis combien de temps était-il un simili ? Depuis combien de temps récupérait -il des cœurs ? 4 ans ? 5 peut-être ? Peu lui importait ! Bientôt il aurait un cœur à lui! Et une fois son cœur retrouvé, il avait bien d'autres projets. Nul besoin de prêter attention aux humains insignifiants et à leurs vies ! Comme à ces 2 adolescents sur la place des fêtes qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure… Ce gamin arrogant et cette fille bizarre… Cette fille ? Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà vu ? Bah, peu importe…

La sortie de la place de la gare lui faisait face, stoppant net le fil de ses pensées. Il se posa quelques seconde, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger puis sorti rapidement et grippa en haut de tour de la gare. L'un des meilleur endroit pour voir son cher soleil et se perdre dans la couleur flamboyante !

Il s'installa sur le rebord de la tour, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre pliée. Le soleil d'été lui réchauffait le visage. Un peu trop d'ailleurs… Un de ses 4 il faudra qu'il s'amuse à piquer une de ces glaces à l'eau de mer. Il les aimait beaucoup étant enfant, alors pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? Il chassa cette pensée d'une main ferme et ferma les yeux.

* **laisse ton passé derrière ! Contente toi d'avancer**.* se répéta-t-il.

Pourtant il savait bien que ses souvenirs lui laisseraient peu de répits… Et quoi qu'il essaye de s'en convaincre, il les aimait ses souvenirs ! Ils étaient le seul lien de son passé, la seule preuve qu'avant, lui aussi était humain ! Mais il se sentait faible à se laisser allez à la nostalgie ! Non… il n'était pas faible ! Pas un seul des membres de l'organisation n'oserait le sous estimer ! Alors il pouvait bien se permettre ses petites escapades à travers la ville et ses petits moments de tranquillité à repenser à son passé, non ?

Pris dans ces désagréables pensées, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il se calma, profitant encore un peu de ce grand air silencieux, une brise capricieuse le rafraîchissant de temps en temps. Mais à peine commençait-il à se détendre enfin, que 2 ado arrivaient en riant. Une fille brune et un garçon potelet.

* **Dieux…. Que les humains sont bruyants….***

Ils avaient des glaces dans les mains. La jeune fille râlait à propos d'un « gamin imbécile et immature » et l'autre riait en tentant de ralentir la fonte des glaces. Ils étaient si humains… à ses yeux presque pathétiques… Et pourtant…

Puis 2 autres ado vinrent bruyamment les rejoindre. Les rires enjoués de la fille blonde en tête lui parvient si fort aux oreilles, qu'Axel se pencha d'avantage pour regarder. La bande d'amis ne cessa alors de rire et de se chamailler… Il les regardait mi amusé, mi agacé par les bruits. Au sein de l'organisation XIII, aucune relation n'était comparable… Pas même avec son ancien ami… Surtout pas avec son ancien ami !… Cela ramena Axel à sa solitude… Puis il vit la jeune fille blonde reculer un peu et poser les yeux sur la tour. Elle l'a dévisageait, comme hypnotisée.

Une drôle de fille, tantôt souriante, tantôt triste, mais si humaine... Mais lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle se stoppa et le fixa droit dans les yeux sans ciller ! … Est ce qu'elle le voyait ? Impossible… Elle n'en avait pas le profile… Pourtant, elle ne détournait pas le regard… Finalement Axel ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage, il ouvrit le portail de retour et pris la direction de la citadelle blanche.


	6. Chapitre 5: Un drole de cadeau

CHAPITRE 5 : Un drôle de cadeau

Naminé était étrangement silencieuse sur le chemin qui la conduisait au repère. Elle avait beau se forcer à ne pas y penser et à vouloir profiter des ses derniers jours avec ses amis, elle n'arrivait pas a oublier cet homme étrange aperçu en haut de la tour la veille… Elle en était sur ! Elle avait déjà vue des hommes en noir ! Tout comme elle était sur d'avoir réellement vu ces créatures noirs….

Entendre des bruits, voir des choses, elle n'avait jamais oser se confier a ses amis sur ce qui l'a troublait tant…. Apres leur 1ere rencontre dans le train, elle fut rapidement envoyée à l'orphelinat et séparée de ses amis durant la période scolaire.

Lorsqu'elle aperçue pour la 1ere fois ces créatures noires, elle était allée en parler aux professeurs. Le résultat en fut catastrophique… Elle passait aux yeux de tous comme une menteuse pleurnicharde…

Lorsqu'elle voulut dessiner ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves, ses dessins lui furent confisqués…

Lorsqu'un jour elle avait voulut s'interposer entre un camarade et une de ces créatures noire qui semblait lui dévorer l'âme vivante. Elle fut assommé par derrière et appris à son réveil que l'enfant avait tout simplement…. Disparu ! Les dirigeants de l'orphelinat avait conclu à une fugue et l'incident était clos…

Depuis lors, elle n'en a plus jamais parler…. Elle ne parlait pratiquement plus a personne non plus… Seule la présence de ses amis durant les vacances la réveillait à la vie… Ses amis… si précieux… sa famille ? Oui… ils étaient sa famille !

Elle arriva au repère, la boule au ventre, et franchit la porte en hésitant. Mais à sa surprise, il n'y avait personne, juste une lettre.

 _« Naminé, rend moi service et reste au repère avec Pence aujourd'hui. Hayner »_

Qu'est ce Hayner manigançait encore ? Quel plan tordu il avait inventé pour aujourd'hui ? A peine avait-elle finie de lire la lettre, que Pence arriva en courant dans le repère. Il était à bout de souffle !

-Ah Naminé ! Tu tombes bien ! Je viens de faire une découverte extraordinaire ! Dès que les autres arrivent, on part en exploration !

-Tu es très enthousiaste dit dont. Une découverte archéologique ?

-Mieux que ca ! J'ai découvert un trou dans un mur de la place du tram. Y'a une grande forêt derrière.

-Et y a quoi dans la forêt ?

-Bin j'en sais rien…. Je vais pas y aller tout seul !

-Bin voyons

-Te moques pas ! Je suis pas Hayner moi ! D'ailleurs il est où ? D'habitude je suis toujours le dernier…

-… En faite… Je crois qu'il est déjà parti… Il a laisser une lettre et il nous demande de rester ici…

-Hien ? Tu crois qu'il a trouver une nouvelle expérience à faire ? Il pourrait partager quand même…

-Je ne sais pas…

-Mmm…

-…

-Tiens au faite ? Tu ne devais pas me racontait ce qu'il s'est passer entre toi et Hayner hier ?

\- Entre moi et… ?... Oh ! MAIS OUI ! J'ai compris pourquoi Hayner veut que l'on reste ici !

-Ah ?

-Je lui ai lancer un défi hier : je lui ai donner jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour se sortir avec Olette !

-HIEN ? mais qu'est ce qui…

\- Viens on va les chercher !

\- Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on bouge ?

-Justement ! Raison de plus ! Allez viens ! Et je te raconterais en route ce qu'il s'est passer hier!

Naminé attrapa Pence par le bras et décrocha la carte de la ville que était fixée à coté de la sortie du repère. Elle la posa par terre et se mit à l'examiner avec un sourire malicieux, oubliant pour un moment au moins sa tristesse et l'inconnu de la tour. A eux 2 il firent rapidement le tour des endroit préférés d'Hayner. Une fois la liste établie, ils se mirent en route, promettant d'être le plus discret possible !

Pour faciliter leur recherche, Pence et Naminé se séparèrent. Pence décida de fouiller le centre ville et Naminé le reste de la cité en passer par les tunnels. Depuis qu'ils avaient été nettoyés, cela facilitait les déplacements d'une partie à l'autre de la cité. Avec un plan dans la poche, impossible de se perdre !

Elle décida de commencer par la salle des fêtes, mais avant cela elle voulu inspecter les tunnels à fonds. Bien qu'ayant eu peur des grognements de l'autre fois, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net !

Elle pénétra rapidement dans le tunnel par l'entrée située près du repère. D'un pas rapide et sur, elle explora les lieux. Au détour du 3eme virage, elle entendit des pleurs, comme un enfant qui cherche à étouffer ses sanglots. Qui pouvait bien passer par les tunnels ? En avançant un peu, elle aperçue une silhouette familière, celle d'un étrange petit bonhomme habillé en bleu avec un chapeau jaune. Vivi, le petit mage noir. Un des acolytes de Seifer, le rival d'Hayner. Naminé s'approcha doucement de lui. Contrairement à son chef, Vivi avait bon fond et s'entendait bien avec Pence, ce qu'Hayner et Seifer ignoraient bien sûr !

-Vivi ?Tu va bien ?

-Oh ? Naminé. Oui oui je vais bien ! Je… heu… J'explore les tunnels !

-Tu explores ?...Ou… tu cherches la sortie ?

-…

-Piégé petit malin ! Je te raccompagne à la salles des fêtes ?

-Mais…. Et Seifer ?... S'il découvre que je me suis perdu… J'étais si content d'avoir trouvé un trésor…

-Tu n'auras cas lui dire que c'est moi qui me suis perdue, et que c'est toi qui m'a aidée ? Si en échange tu m'aides dans ma quête.

-Mmm…. C'est pas trop dangereux ?

-Nan, ne t'en fait pas, je cherche juste mes amis.

-Hayner ? Il se bat avec Seifer à la place des fêtes justement !

-Damne….

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ils se battent tout le temps nan ?

-…Oui… Mais aujourd'hui… C'est pas grave… Allons en route !

Naminé pris le chemin de la sortie, Vivi sur ses talons.

Arrivée à la sortie de la salle des fêtes, Naminé entendait déjà les bruits de combats qui faisaient rage. À coup sur, Hayner se battait avec Seifer son éternel rival à coup de Struggle… Accélérant le pas, elle s'imaginait déjà Olette pester devant leurs immaturités….

Une fois a l'air libre, Naminé regarda autour d'elle et eu le souffle coupé devant le spectacle! Elle ne s'attendait pas a voir cela ! C'était Olette qui combattait Seifer, Hayner étant déjà à terre. Jamais elle n'avait vu son amie dans une telle rage… Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour récolter pareil traitement… Même Hayner n'en avait jamais autant pris pour son grade et parfois il l'aurait par 100 fois mérité !

-RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE SEIFER! TU TE CROIS SUPERIEUR ? ESPECE DE…

-De quoi ? Petite idiote ! C'est pas de ma faute si c'est un minable. Regarde le ! Il…

Olette ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Arme au poing, elle fonça droit sur lui, enchaînant si rapidement les attaques que Seifer peinait à les esquiver. C'était bien la 1ere fois que Naminé voyait Seifer se faire maîtriser...

* **Etrange d'ailleurs qu'il ne réplique pas…** *

Jouant le tout pour le tout Olette envoya valser l'arme de Seifer d'un puissant coup de batte. Puis sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle lui administra une gifle monumentale qui fit même tressaillir Naminé toujours cachée.

Celle-ci décida de sortir de sa cachette, suivit de Vivi, et avança d'un pas lent vers eux faisant mine d'arriver par hasard comme si elle n'avait pas assistée au spectacle. Elle ramassa au passage le struggle de Seifer et le lui rendit.

-1ere défaite ? lui demanda -t-elle faussement gênée

-Garde tes sarcasmes ! Je n'ai pas perdu ! Cette petite folle a péter un plomb quand j'ai attaqué Hayner ! Une vraie harpie !

-Et y a de quoi ! Depuis quand tu attaque les gens dans le dos ! s'énerva Olette en levant la main

-Ne me fais pas rire! Même sans ça, ce minable n'as aucune chance face à moi !

-Si tu es si sur de ça, viens le prouver demain au tournoi de struggle ! ( lança Hayner qui peinait à se relever soutenu par Olette. ) . Je vais te montrer la différence de niveau entre nous 2 en combat régulier!

-Tu m'offres l'occasion de te rabaisser devant ta copine ? Avec plaisir ! Je vais prendre le plus grand des plaisirs à te ridiculiser ! Looser !

Seifer défiait Hayner du regard. Qu'avait-il bien pu encore se passer entre eux ? Naminé aurait donner cher pour le savoir… Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de la réflexion, Pence arriva en courant en direction de ses amis ce qui brisa définitivement le malaise. Seifer soupira, un sourire en coin et parti avec ses 3 acolytes en direction du centre ville, laissant les 4 amis seuls sur la place des fêtes… Seul Vivi s'attarda un moment, il fit demi tour et alla vers Naminé.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. C'est le trésor que j'ai trouvé dans les tunnels ! Pour te remercier de n'avoir rien dit a Seifer.

Vivi glissa le cadeau dans la main de Naminé puis courut rejoindre Seifer qui disparaissait déjà.

Naminé examina l'étrange cadeau de Vivi : Une étrange écaille noire bleutée inquiétante et une mèche de cheveux rouge vif ! Elle resta un moment interdite a fixé ces objets. Hayner brisa le silence, demandant à Naminé pourquoi elle était avec Vivi. Naminé expliqua à ses amis qu'elle avait rencontré Vivi dans les tunnels et qu'elle l'avait raccompagné à la sortie, (sans toutefois préciser à Hayner pourquoi elle y était). Elle prétexta même qu'elle avait voulu se promener seule et qu'elle n'était pas allée au repère de la journée. Pence eu plus de mal à trouver une excuse à ces vacations, et si ses explications semblaient avoir un temps soit peu convaincue Olette, Hayner lui n'était pas dupe ! Il demanderait sûrement plus tard quelques explications… Mais quand se fut au tour de Hayner et Olette de raconter leur journée, ses derniers furent mystérieusement évasifs, s'attardant uniquement sur le comportement non fair-play de Seifer! Peu importe, Naminé finirait bien par leur faire cracher le morceau !

Finalement le petit groupe décida d'aller chercher une glace à l'eau de mer et de la déguster tranquillement devant la gare. La taquinerie pouvait bien attendre ! Et chose étrange… Ses amis n'avait rien dit sur le cadeau de Vivi… Comme s'ils… ne le voyaient pas ? Cela n'avait… pas de sens…


	7. Chapitre 6: Le tournois de Struggle

CHAPITRE 6 : Le tournois de Struggle

Axel se prélassait encore quelques minutes, il savait qu'aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir se la couler un peu plus douce. Il y avait 2 jours, le sans cœur des tunnels lui avait tellement rapporté de cœurs que même Saix esquissa un sourire. Et la veille ce n'était pas mal non plus… La ville avait regorgé de petits sans cœur qui n'attendaient que lui. Ses petites créatures adoraient se faufiler partout entre les rues et les débusquer n'était pas pour déplaire à Axel qui avait enfin pu se balader au grand air en haut des toits et jouer de ses talents d'assassins.

Une fois son travail terminé, il était allé se poster à la salle des fêtes voir si quelques gamins s'y chamaillaient. Il aimait bien les observer. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cela lui rappelait son passé d'humain avec son amis Isa. Son ami d'époque devenu presque son ennemi d'aujourd'hui… Combien de chemins différents avaient-ils prit ? Seul leur objectif était commun, compléter Kingdom Hearts.

Et cet âpres midi là, il fut servit. Après avoir vu 2 adolescents complices arriver, une bande de 3 ado plus âgés est venue les défier. Il avait déjà vu ces 2 jeunes rivaux se battre plus d'une fois, et à chaque confrontation, le même plaisir ! La ténacité du plus jeune le faisait toujours sourire… Pas une fois il ne l'avait battu mais sûr il ne manquait pas d'énergie…

Pourtant cet fois là il faillit être déçu… Lors que le plus vieux avait, encore une fois, défié le plus jeune en le traitant de minable ce dernier, contre toute attente, avait écouté son amie et renoncer à la confrontation. C'était bien la 1ère fois qu'il ne réagissait pas et le petit plaisir d'Axel de les voir se battre semblait voué à l'échec. Mais son attente fut de courte durée, lorsque le plus grand des ado, frappa son rival dans le dos, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sous les traits si paisible de la jeune fille brune, une redoutable et acharnée adversaire !

Visiblement… avoir un cœur, tenir à quelqu'un, se battre pour un autre, ça donne des ressources insoupçonnés… Un cœur, des amis, rien de se qu'il n'avait… Une façon d'être encore plus fort ? Quelle blague ! Il ne se voyait pas se lier d'amitié avec les membres de l'organisation… Il pensa alors à Isa cela le fit amèrement sourire.

Puis il vit arriver cette étrange fille blonde qu'il l'avait vu la veille, celle qui semblait capable de le voir… Quelle idiotie ! Il avait du rêver… Mais lorsqu'elle reçu des mains du petit mage noir, une écaille bleuté et une mèche de cheveux rouge, il jura entre ses dents de ne pas avoir été plus prudent.

Il s'arracha à cette pensée et se leva d'un bond de son lit. Il était temps de se mettre en route ! Aujourd'hui c'était le tournoi de Struggle, une occasion pour lui de se divertir. Après avoir achever sa mission du jour bien sur, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas un problème. Il pris la direction de la salle principale pour avoir les détails de sa mission. Une simple formalité. Il ouvrit un portail des ténèbres et s'y engouffra rapidement en direction de la cité du crépuscule.

Une fois arrivé, il tua sans trop d'énergie les faibles sans cœurs de la mission du jour. Ces derniers n'opposèrent que peu de résistances, permettant à Axel de se diriger rapidement vers la salle des fêtes en passant par les toits. Cette fois il se jura d'être prudent.

* * *

Ca y est l'heure du tournoi était enfin arrivée. Naminé ne tenait plus. Elle mourrait d'envie d'y participer aussi. Voir Hayner si impatient l'enchantait. Cette année, les règles des éliminatoires avait changés au dernier moment. Désormais s'était 2 contre 2 avec un allié pris au hasard au tirage au sort. Peu lui importait du moment que s'était avec ses amis. Pence lui, semblait un peu moins optimiste… Ses statistiques ne lui inspirait pas confiance… Bah qu'importe ! Elle avait réussit à convaincre tout la bande de participer ! C'était tout ce qui lui importait ! Elle donnerait tout aujourd'hui ! Une fois tout le petit groupe fin prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des fêtes !

Arrivé sur place, les spectateurs étaient déjà nombreux, et les participants aussi ! Visiblement Seifer avait lui aussi inscrit toute la bande. Heureusement qu'Hayner c'était levé tôt ce matin pour inscrire tout le monde. Ils n'étaient pas moins de 8 à concourir pour la 1ere place, à vouloir le trophée.

Sans compter le champion en titre, l'indétrônable Setzer.

Le tirage au sort ne se fit pas attendre et le verdict tomba rapidement.

-1er combat : Pence et Vivi contre Hayner et Olette !

-2eme combat : Fujin et Raijin contre Seifer et Naminé !

Naminé avec Seifer ? La pauvre regarda ses amis comme si on lui avait jeter un seau d'eau froide…. Et elle allait devoir faire avec…. Pas question de priver d'Hayner de sa vengeance !

Une fois les duo désigné : interdiction pour les amis de se retrouver jusqu'à la fin du tournoi sous peine de disqualification.

Les 1er combattants furent rapidement appelés pour disputer leur 1er match. Ils prirent place dans l'arène et commencèrent le combat. Naminé quand à elle, du s'y résoudre… et ouvrir le dialogue avec Seifer sans animosité pour permettre un beau combat…. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui parler mais il l'a devança :

-Tes amis n'ont aucunes chances face à mes 2 bras droits, c'est perdu d'avance pour vous bande de minables ! Dommage… ca me gâchera le plaisir de les ridiculiser moi-même…

* **Bon bin pour le dialogue courtois c'est fichu…** *

-Et tes bras droits t'ont déjà battu ? Oh grand Seifer l'invincible !

-Tu plaisantes ! Ils ne m'arrivent pas à la cheville !

-Alors vu la raclé qu'Olette t'as mis hier, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter hien ?

-T'es vraiment qu'une peste !

-Merci ca me va droit au cœur venant de toi ! Et si on parlait stratégie plutôt? Comment compte tu combattre ? Corps à corps ou à distance ?

-C'est quoi cette question stupide ?

Naminé s'emporta :

-Regarde idiot ! Hayner fait du corps à corps, et Olette récupère les balles perdues. Sinon elle intervient juste pour protéger les arrières d'Hayner. Vivi et Pence sont déjà entrain de parler stratégie aux aussi ! Si tu compte sur ta seule force et que tu te bat pour toi seul sans prendre en considération ton allié c'est fichu ! Tu es le plus fort de nous 2, pas de doute là dessus. Mais tu crois que ca suffira ? Tu compte te battre tout seul peut être ?

-…..Ok…. Corps à corps pour moi ! Toi, tu restes dans mon dos. Essaye de pas me gêner ! J'ai pas confiance

-Je te rappel que si je triche, je suis disqualifiée. Et contrairement à toi je n'ai jamais attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos ! Je pense être plus digne de confiance que toi ! …..Et moi aussi je le veux ce trophée !

\- Ah ah ah tu t'énerve bien vite tout à coup ! Toi la petite diplomate, d'ordinaire si calme avec tes crayons…. Toujours la 1ere à chercher à calmer le jeu…. Dommage que ce soit déjà le dernier jour des vacances, t'asticoter un peu m'aurais bien fait rire !

La mine de Naminé s'assombrit. Seifer avait raison…La fin du tournoi signifiait aussi la fin des vacances. Une larme mal dissimulée roula sur sa joue mais elle releva rapidement la tête en entendant l'arbitre prononcer la victoire d'Hayner et Olette.

Oui ! Elle voulait donner tout ce qu'elle avait ! Seifer la regardait sans trop comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. De toute façon, la défaite ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire !

Le 2eme combat allait commencer. Sitôt les combattants en place, l'arbitre siffla le début du match. Si la stratégie de Pence et Vivi était déjà bien rodée, mêlant bien leurs compétences celle de Naminé et Seifer fut plus compliquée. Oubliant complètement son alliée, ce dernier se battait comme s'il était seul sur le ring ! Pence et Vivi se battant à distance, ils alternaient chacun leur tour les assauts de différents endroits vers Seifer, avant de s'éloigner lorsqu'ils étaient pris pour cible, laissant l'autre prendre le relais ! Et tout en empêchant Naminé d'agir correctement. Elle du reconnaitre que leur stratégie portait ses fruits, car Seifer ne lui faisant pas confiance, il ne la laisser pas approcher. Et s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, ils finiraient par le regretter ! Elle réfléchit un instant, puis réussit à se coller dans le dos de Seifer, empêchant leurs adversaires de poursuivre leur stratégie.

-Tu me gène ! Recules !

-Fais-moi confiance bon sang ! Seul, tu n'y arrivera pas. Dès que tu perd une balle l'autre la récupère. Et en leur courant après comme ça, tu va t'épuiser !

-Qu'est ce que tu suggère alors, miss je-sais-tout ?

-Pence est lent mais fourbe et il tape fort. Vivi est rapide, précis mais sa cadence d'attaque est toujours la même, et une fois que le principe compris il est facile à esquiver !

-Et tu a trouver ça en quelques attaques ?

-Ils se sont jeter sur toi ! Je n'ai eu qu'à observer… Occupe toi de Pence, il manque de défense, et si tu t'acharne il perd ses moyens… Je m'occupe de Vivi. Tant qu'il ne change pas de rythme, pas de problème.

-… Ne te fit pas à lui… il est malin ! Au stuggle du moins ! S'il te gène, jette-toi sur lui ! Et une fois toute ses balles perdue quand il deviendra dangereux…. alors reste près de moi !

Naminé ne s'était pas attendu à un mot gentil de la part de Seifer. Mais considérant son conseil avec grand intérêt, le combat repris rapidement.

Elle arrivait à garder Vivi à bonne distance et anticipa facilement ses attaques. Dès qu'elle esquivait, elle parvenait à frapper son adversaire et sa vitesse ne l'empêchait pas de récupérer les balles. Soudain Vivi changea de cadence. Il feinta plusieurs attaque sans les mener, avança pour mieux reculer, força Naminé à reculer pour gêner les attaque de Seifer.

Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner, et suivant le conseil de Seifer fonça droit sur Vivi sans lui laisser le temps d'agir. Peu avant la fin du compta à rebours, elle et Seifer avaient récupérer toute les balles adverses comme Hayner et Olette avant eux! Le prochain combat promettait d'être épique !

Seifer et Naminé quittèrent la surface de combat. Un temps de repos était accordé pour permettre à tous de se reposer avant la suite, et permettre aux spectateurs de prendre une glace à l'eau de mer

-Aux spectateurs et aux perdants ! enrichissait Pence, qui profita de son repos bien mérité !

Naminé en profita pour aller voir ses amis bizarrement regroupés près de l'arbitre. Visiblement il y avait un problème. En approchant, Naminé en eu le cœur net, Olette s'était blessé durant le combat. Du coup elle et Hayner étaient disqualifiés…. La demi finale opposerait Seifer…. à Naminé !

Olette était inconsolable ! Après ce qu'il s'était passer hier, Hayner lui reprocherait sûrement longtemps de n'avoir pu régler ses compte avec Seifer !

Pourtant Hayner restait silencieux, il se contenta de regarder le sol, y cherchant une réponse.

Seifer intervient, trouvant la situation plutôt comique quoique légèrement désappointant… lui aussi aurait bien régler ses comptes ! Mais Naminé eu une idée :

-Et si on échangeait ? s'hasarda Naminé

-Que veux tu dire ? demanda l'arbitre

-Si je laissait ma place à Hayner ? Si je me retirait du tournoi moi aussi ? Il ne resterait plus qu'Hayner et Seifer pour la demi final ? Et le vainqueur affrontera le champion en titre ?

-Si tu abandonnes ton équipe est disqualifiée et Setzer déclaré vainqueur par abandon !

-Et si tel est le cas, vous croyez que les spectateurs accepteront ? Vous leur annonceriez que le tournois est fini faute de combattants disqualifiés ?

-Euhmm….

-Vous savez que beaucoup attendent le combat d'Hayner et Seifer. Vous le 1er nan ? Allez !

-…. Bon ok… Laissez moi faire mon annonce auprès du public. Finissez de vous reposer et revenez tout à l'heure.

Ravi de la tournure des évènements, Pence parti voir Olette pour lui proposer une glace. Hayner profita de la situation et pris Naminé à part :

-Tu es sur de toi? demanda Hayner

-Certaine ! De tout façon, tu es le meilleur de nous tous nan ? Et même si tu perds contre lui, crois moi tu aura gagner quelques chose de bien plus précieux !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Olette !…. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pouvoir te permettre de combattre Seifer pour venger ton affront d'hier…

-Hien ? Mais c'est pas de sa faute… C'est à cause de moi elle a été blessé à l'épaule tout à l'heure….

-C'est pour cela que tu gardais le silence quand l'arbitre a dit que vous étiez disqualifié ? Tu t'en voulais ?

\- Elle voulait être en finale autant que moi…

-Faux ! Elle voulait que toi tu y sois… Allez va lui parler ! Et bat toi pour vous 2 !... Et n'oubli pas le défi que je t'ai lancé ! Si tu ne lui parle pas je le ferais !

-AH NAN ! TU NE VA PAS RECOMMENCER !

-Oh je vais me gêner… Allez file, va la voir ! Et demande à Pence de me ramener une glace que je puisse profiter du spectacle moi aussi !

Mais Hayner n'eu pas le temps de parler à Olette. Seifer prenant place au milieu de l'arène, les spectateurs impatients, appelaient déjà son éternel rival à le rejoindre pour disputer le match tant attendu.

* * *

Le combat opposant les éternels rivaux allait commencer. Axel qui s'était déjà délecter des 2 combats précédents n'avait pas l'intention d'en perdre une miette. Assis en haut du toit au dessus de la sortie du tunnel, il avait une vue imprenable. Bien caché entre 2 cheminées, l'endroit parfait pour tout voir… sans être vu ! La jeune fille blonde l'avait un peu surpris finalement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de combativité de sa part.

 ***Elle a peu être un peu de potentiel finalement ?… Ah ah… nan…. !***

A peine l'arbitre donna le coup d'envoi, le plus jeune se jeta sur son adversaire qui esquiva rapidement et enchaina les attaques au milieu des provocations.

 ***Ah … son impatience lui sera fatale…Dommage qu'il perde son sang froid…***

A peine Axel eut-il penser ça, qu'en une fraction de seconde, un souvenir le prit par surprise : les 2 adversaires qui se faisaient face pris à ses yeux l'apparence d'Isa et lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et encore humain. Ils se battaient avec des épée en bois et Isa n'avait de cesse de le provoquer et faire sortir Axel de ses gonds . Colérique, Axel répondait et s'emportait toujours, … et toujours Isa le battait…

Axel revient à la réalité lorsque l'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Les 2 adversaires étaient à terre, mais le total des balles désignait Seifer vainqueur.

 ***mmm…. Peu de différence… Il y était presque le gamin ! Espéreront que le dernier combat soit aussi juteux que celui que je viens de louper ! … maudit souvenir idiot !***

* * *

Olette, Pence et Naminé coururent en direction d'Hayner. Ce dernier souriait à pleine dents car même s'il avait perdu, avoir mis Seifer à terre était déjà une victoire ! Bien qu'à 2 balles près la défaite était rageante ! Même Seifer esquissa un sourire, pour une fois sans dédain. Aurait-il apprécier le combat ?

Après un temps de pause assez long, la finale débuta enfin. Tous les spectateurs étaient aux aguets, criant le nom du champion invaincu et du challengeur populaire. Un beau combat en perspective ! Toutefois la petite discussion qu'avaient eu les 2 adversaires juste avant le début du match semblait avoir mit Seifer de très mauvaise humeur !

Lors que l'arbitre donna le coup d'envoi, aucun des 2 adversaires ne bougea. Setzer se contenta de nargué Seifer comme un débutant ne lui arrivant pas à la cheville qui aurait mieux fait d'accepter sa proposition. Autant Seifer pouvait se montrer arrogant et désagréable, autant Setzer se montrait carrément offensant. Son attitude déplu tellement à Hayner que même ce dernier se mit à encourager son rival de toujours en l'incitant à ne pas répondre à la provocation ! Finalement Seifer se ressaisit et attaque son adversaire d'une concentration rare. Et à la grande déception des spectateurs, la défaite de Setzer fut immédiate. La différence de puissante était si évidente que Seifer semblait déçu…

L'arbitre mis un moment à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer avant de désigner Seifer vainqueur. Après un long discourt, il lui remit le trophée du tournoi : une sorte de décoration orné de 4 pierres de couleurs différente et la ceinture du champion.

Tendit que Seifer profitait de sa notoriété. Naminé et ses amis se dirigèrent doucement vers la gare.


	8. chapitre 7 : Des adieux douloureux

CHAPITRE 7 : Des adieux douloureux

Naminé ne pu s'empêcher de traîner le pas en allant à la gare. Autour d'elle Pence s'agitait encore auprès d'Hayner, ventant son combat contre Seifer mais elle ne les entendait pas. Elle n'entendait que les battements de son cœur qui lui disait que les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Dans quelques minutes, ses amis seraient dans ce maudit train pour rejoindre leur école si loin d'elle. Son cœur… elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser ! Et pourtant, elle se l'était juré : ce coup ci, elle ne pleurerait pas ! Peine perdue… Les larmes affluaient déjà, traîtresses compagnies, attendant juste qu'elle prononce un mot pour déferler sur ses joues…

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par Seifer qui accouru vers la petite bande. Sans dire un mot, ce dernier jeta le trophée dans les bras de Naminé. Les yeux rougis, elle peina à l'attraper. Hayner qui cru encore une provocation de sa part, s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Seifer s'expliqua : il dit que Setzer lui avait parler juste avant la confrontation, et demander exprès de perdre pour conserver son titre. Alors il considérait que la vrai finale c'était contre Hayner ! Puis il sourit ironiquement à Naminé en lui expliquant que s'il avait du faire sa final contre elle il aurait surement perdu. Non pas par force, mais juste parce qu'il ne se battait pas avec les filles. Olette en profita pour lui rappeler que cette petite faiblesse lui avait value une jolie baffe la veille. Seifer se moqua d'elle en lui disant qu'avec sa douleur à l'épaule elle serait bien incapable de recommencer aujourd'hui ! Mais il ajouta toutefois, que même dans cet état elle aurait quand même battue Setzer ! Puis comme il était venu, il reparti vers le centre ville laissant la petite bande un peu indécise, vis-à-vis de leur ennemi d'enfance de toujours…

Pence profita que Naminé soit dans ses pensées pour lui subtiliser le trophée des mains et le regarder sous toute les coutures. Mais Hayner lui récupéra bien vite des mains, prétextant que personne à part lui ne le méritait ! Au milieu des rires, finalement même Olette se joint à la fête argumentant que le trophée était à tous le monde et devait être rangé au repère.

 ***Le trophée était à tout le monde ?***

Cette idée germa dans la tête de Naminé comme une évidence… Elle avança tranquillement devant ses 3 amis qui se chamaillaient le trophée et le pris délicatement dans les mains sans rencontrer de résistance. Il était magnifique. Chacune de ses pierres y brillaient sous l'éclat du soleil couchant… Ce trophée, si difficilement obtenu, il symbolisait vraiment le plus fort ? Oui… c'était leur victoire à tous ! A leur amitié si puissante…. Sans un mot, elle sépara les 4 pierres qui ornait leur trésor et les tendit à ses amis.

-Une pierre pour chacun ? lui demande Pence

-Chacun une pierre du trophée, pour être toujours unis ! répondit Olette

-Toujours unis…. par le même cœur ! ajouta Hayner

Ce fut plus que Naminé ne put en supporter, mais avant que les larmes ne vinèrent entièrement la submerger, Olette l'avait pris dans ses bras pour alléger sa souffrance. Elle la serra si fort contre elle qu'elle réussit même à étouffer ses propres sanglots. Devant la détresse de leur amie, aucun des garçons de réagit. Les pleurs de Naminé brisaient le silence couvrant les battements de son cœur…

Olette se détacha légèrement de Naminé. Elle lui donna une petite bourse en tissus qu'elle venait de faire pour elle en cachette. Elle disait que ca serait plus facile pour ranger les crayons. La remarque fit sourire amèrement Naminé qui réussit à faire promettre à ses amis de lui écrire ( même les garçons durent capituler). Les adieux se prolongèrent le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à la dernière minutes du dernier train. Comme a chaque fois, Naminé ne voulait pas rentrer dans la gare, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu résister à y monter… Finalement le moment arriva, et après une dernière accolade trop brève, les 3 amis s'engouffrèrent dans la gare en sachant que les prochaines vacances étaient encore bien loin…

Même si tous le savait, aucun n'y était jamais prêt : les adieux étaient de plus en plus difficiles pour Naminé qui n'arrivait jamais à les accepter. Pour leur amie débarqué dans leur vie i ans, les voir repartir était un déchirement. Comme toujours, ils avaient fait leur possible pour rendre ces derniers jours les plus beau de tous, retardant au maximum cet instant comme s'il n'allait jamais arriver. Mais les aurevoirs étaient un peu plus difficile à chaque fois… Déchirant le cœur….

 ***un cœur***

… Pour une fois, Naminé regretta d'en avoir un…


	9. Chapitre 8: Avoir un coeur

CHAPITRE 8 : AVOIR UN CŒUR

Axel pris une profonde inspiration et soupira d'ennui. Toujours couché sur les toits de la salle des fêtes, il était déçu du dernier combat et restait sur sa fin. Si seulement ces maudits souvenirs l'avaient laisser tranquille ! Il aurait au moins profiter de la demi finale ! Quel gâchis ce bagage émotionnel inutile !

Agacé par le discourt interminable de l'arbitre qui désignait le vainqueur, il se résolu à quitter sa petite cachette et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la gare. Après cette déception, hors de question de louper en plus son cher petit soleil !

Pour son plus grand plaisir, il trouva l'endroit désert en arrivant. Quelques minutes de calme après le brouhaha du tournoi n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Il grippa vite en haut de la tour et s'allongea sur le bort, les yeux fixé au ciel. Mais son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée car les 4 ado qui avait occupé ses fins de journées depuis 3 jours arrivaient déjà. Ils riaient joyeusement en se disputant le trophée du vainqueur mais Axel pouvait sentir la tension palpable qui régnait dans leur petit groupe.

Lorsqu'il vit les adieux déchirants des 4 amis ils ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que jamais cela n'arriverait à un simili. Si l'un d'eux disparaissait… et bien tant pis ! De toute façon ils n'étaient même pas sensé exister !

Plus il les regardait, plus il trouvait leur tristesse ridicule ! D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un aurevoirs, pas d'un adieux ! Fallait-il un cœur pour comprendre ? Un cœur lui aurait-il permit de comprendre ? Avoir un cœur l'aurait-il rendu triste comme cela lui aussi?

Axel s'énerva brutalement. Sans laisser ses pensée l'emmener plus loin, il ouvrit un portail et rentra directement à la citadelle.

Il traversa d'un pas rapide les longs couloirs lugubres de la maison des simili. Il voulais faire rapidement son rapport auprès de Saix mais se dernier l'informa que sa présence était obligatoire à la réunion de ce soir. Damné ! Il avait complètement oublié cette fichue réunion, et n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Demyx tenta en chemin de le faire sourire mais se ravisa bien vite devant le regard meurtrier de l'assassin ! Tandis que Saix faisait un discourt monotone aux autres membres de l'organisation XIII concernant Kingdom hearts Axel se perdit dans ses pensées et une nouvelle vague de souvenir le frappa : Lui, Isa, des bagarres, des défis stupides, une complicité, une dispute, une détermination à toute épreuves, des rires…des rires ! Il chassa violemment cette dernière image et dès la fin de la réunion, s'éclipsa rapidement vers sa chambre.

Arrivée chez lui, il resta un moment debout les bras croisés à observer l'éclat de la lune en forme de cœur qui filtrait à travers sa fenêtre. Kingdom Hearts… le rêve de tout simili… Si proche et si inaccessible ! Il se coucha sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, une jambes repliée sur l'autre. Il bougeait légèrement le pied d'un rythme régulier, cherchant le sommeil.

Le sommeil ? Il n'arrivait même pas à fermer les yeux ! Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau mais il ne lutta pas, il savait qu'elles ne le laisseraient pas en paix de toute façon…

Il se revit, enfant, parfois Isa avec lui, parfois seul. Des morceaux de souvenirs, des promesses de devenir le plus fort, des rires, de l'insouciance, des bêtises, de la complicité. Puis des disputes, de la rage, de la trahison, son monde attaqué par les ténèbres, de la tristesse, de la souffrance, des morts…. Soudain il revit le visage de la jeune fille blonde en proie au désarrois, à une peine sans fin… Ça y est… il se souvenait de la tristesse….

Il se redressa en envoyant valser l'oreiller contre le mur et mis ses mains sur son visage bouillant. Puis il observa à nouveau Kingdom Hearts, le visage crispé…Oui, il se souvenait de la tristesse… et cela le mettait vraiment de mauvaise humeur ! Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les profondeurs de la citadelle. Peu être que massacrer quelques reflets lui camerait les nerfs. Pas besoin d'un cœur pour être en colère… C'était bien sa vaine… Alors il passerait ses nerfs d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il erra longtemps dans les tréfonds de la citadelle, sans trouver l'apaisement. Finalement il ouvrit un portail pour aller à la cité du crépuscule, espérant qu'une balade nocturne l'aiderait.

Arrivé sur place, il spectacle l'enchanta, voir cette vile de nuit était une chose toute nouvelle . Elle était si différente une fois la beauté du soleil effacée. Si calme…

 ***dommage que les excursions nocturnes soient interdites…***.

Il repéra une horde de sans cœur au loin se diriger vers un grand bâtiment.

 ***peut être Saix sera-t-il plus clément avec quelques cœurs en prime ? ahahah…. tu rêves mon pauvre Axel !***

Il se mit à la poursuite des sans cœurs qui visiblement étaient attirés par quelques chose, ou quelqu'un. La lune dans le dos, il se posta en haut du toit du bâtiment adjacent, et fit briller ses chakrams pour attirer ses ennemis. Ceux-ci étaient déjà réuni dans la cour. Devant leurs manques cruels d'intérêts à son égard, il décida d'en décapita un pour l'exemple et sauta dans la cour au milieu de la horde! Les autres ne se firent pas prier d'avantage mais en se ruant sur le numéro VIII, ils connurent vite le même sort. Le combat se fini rapidement et Axel fit disparaitre ses chakrams. Puis il fit dos au bâtiment et resta encore un moment à contempler, en silence, la lune haute dans le ciel remplis d'étoiles… Le silence… La solitude… Ça y est il tenait sa réponse… La solitude était sa force ! S'attacher à quelqu'un c'était être faible ! Les similis n'avaient pas d'amis, pas de faiblesse ! Et une fois redevenu humain, il comptait bien ne pas refaire la même erreur ! Pas d'Isa, pas d'amis, pas d'attache, pas de tristesse, pas de faiblesse !... Pas comme cette fille !

-Qui es -tu ? cria une voix

Cette question l'arracha d'un coup de ses pensées ! Il fit volte face et tomba nez a nez avec la jeune fille blonde ! Elle avait encore les yeux rougis, mais en lieu et place de la peine, il y lisait une détermination farouche. Il regarda néanmoins autour de lui se demandant si ces 3 mots lui étaient ben destiné.

-Répond-moi ! Qui est tu ? répéta-elle en faisant une pas en avant.

Pas de doute ! C'était bien pour lui ! Elle le voyait bel et bien ! Pour toute réponse, il sauta en haut du toit. Et ignorant les protestations de la jeune humaine, il ouvrit un portail et s'y engouffra !


	10. chapitre 9 : A nouveau seule

CHAPITRE 9 : A nouveau seule

A peine le train parti, Naminé pris tristement le chemin du retour. Elle se dirigera vers l'orphelinat où une solitude sans fin l'attendait. Elle avait beau faire, les 1eres années avec les autres enfants s'étant si mal passé, impossible pour elle de s'intégrer à présent… Elle laissa tellement ses tristes pensées l'emporter, que son cœur se serra en découvrant que ses pieds l'avaient menée au repère au lieu de sa destination… Elle fut tentée un moment de s'y cacher mais…. Elle avait tellement peiner pour obtenir ce droit de sortir durant les vacances qu'elle renonça bien vite à tout gâcher en faisant le mur dès le 1er jour de la rentrée…. Pourtant l'idée d'affronter les autres ne l'enchantait pas…. Elle serra les poings. S'apercevant qu'elle y tenait la bourse d'Olette, elle profita alors de l'occasion pour récupérer ses crayons et sa pochette, prenant bien garde de laisser tous les dessins au repère. La 1ere année, les autres enfants ne l'avaient même pas cru lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle avait des amis en dehors de l'orphelinat. Personne ne les avait jamais vu ensemble. Depuis, heureusement, la vérité avait éclatée. Bien forcée d'ailleurs, car Naminé était hébergée chez les grands parents d'Olette durant les vacances. Ce qui lui permettait d'en profiter pleinement sans avoir à revenir à l'orphelinat pour y dormir.

Elle sortit du repère, et se retourna quelques seconde vers lui comme pour lui dire au revoir à lui aussi. Puis elle prit la pierre qui était dans sa poche, et après avoir serré son petit trésor contre son cœur, elle admira le soleil à travers son éclat bleuté. Les larmes aux yeux, elle repensa à ses amis. Finalement, à mesure qu'elle regardait la pierre, elle se mit à respirer plus calmement, à retrouver une certaine sérénité. Elle se sentait prête à rentrer à l'orphelinat. Une certitude l'accompagnait : elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de leur montrer sa tristesse! Elle affronterait leur regard, seule contre tous ! Seule ? Non ! Elle n'était plus seule ! En faite, elle ne l'avait jamais été ! Elle releva fièrement la tête et reprit sa route.

Naminé arriva en vue de l'orphelinat assez rapidement. Pour elle c'était comme une prison dont elle ne sortirait qu'aux prochaines vacances… Dès qu'elle eu franchit la grille d'entrée, les regardes moqueurs se tournèrent vers elle. La menteuse était de retour…. Mais malgré leurs comportements, Naminé restait toujours calme, serrant la pierre bleue dans sa poche. Elle aperçu sur sa droite un groupe de garçon s'entrainer au Struggle, cela lui rappela ses amis. Ce moment ce distraction lui couta cher, une des pire peste de l'orphelinat en profita pour subtiliser de ses mains la bourse d'Olette, faisant voler tout son contenu. C'était un garçon empoté et un peu plus âgé qu'elle dont le passe temps favori était de prendre les plus jeune pour son souffre douleur. Et Naminé en faisait partie depuis 4 longues années depuis le 1er jour de son arrivée. Pour la 1ère fois cependant, elle se mit vraiment en colère et ses cris rameutèrent tout les autres enfants, pour le plus grand plaisir de son ennemi !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle courut prendre un bâton de Stuggle et se jeta sur le voleur. Ce dernier croyant à une blague, lui ria au nez en prenant sa batte, et s'apprêta à arrêter mollement le coup. Mais Naminé lui réservait quelques surprises et usa de toutes les feintes en sa possession pour le toucher. Son petit manège semblait plaire aux autres orphelins qui l'encourageait, ce qui énerva son adversaire qui se mit à frapper pour de vrai. Naminé n'était pas dupe : elle n'avait aucune chance en combat de force et commençait à se sentir en danger de la situation. Si elle frappait seulement pour désarmer, lui frappait pour lui faire payer l'affront… Après plusieurs coup reçu de plein fouet, les autres enfants commencèrent à traiter son opposant de lâche mais aucun n'intervient. Leur cris montaient de plus en plus haut. Naminé le savait : son seul espoir était de tenir suffisamment le choc le temps que les adultes interviennent pour arrêter cette folie.

Heureusement son calvaire ne dura pas plus longtemps. Les responsables de l'orphelinat intervinrent, mettant fin au combat. Quelques élèves furent convoqués. Après d'interminables minutes, Naminé pu récupérer ses affaires. Il s'avéra que l'autre ado volait régulièrement les autres élèves mais aussi les responsables de l'orphelinat. Apres plusieurs affaires leur appartenant trouvés en sa possession, Naminé fut mise hors de cause. Cette dernière profita pour demander la clé de sa chambre, prétextant que c'était en vue de représailles. Cela lui fut accordée. 1ere victoire ! Naminé se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre.

Arrivée dans son cocon, elle jeta un œil rapide voir si personne n'avait touché à ses affaires ! Les règles de l'orphelinat étaient clairs : le respect des affaires d'autrui ! Rien n'avait bougé. Elle décida de fouiller dans les quelques affaires qu'elle possédait en rangeant son éclaireuse (elle n'aimait pas la laisser à l'orphelinat durant les vacances). En tout et pour tout : une grosse malle avec tout ses « trésors », des vêtements offerts par Olette, comme la robe blanche qu'elle portait tout le temps l'ancien MP3 de Pence, « simple and clean »et « passion » qu'elle écoutait tout le temps un coquillage d'Hayner, « parce que la seule chose dont tu te souvient c'est la mer ! ». Elle se rappelait encore de ses paroles d'i ans et mit le coquillage à son oreille comme la 1ere fois. Et comme à chacun fois : 3 images rapides dans son esprit : une plage, une cabane en bois, la mer. Elle s'assoupit, bercée par le bruits des vagues.

 _Elle se sentait tomber, tomber, si doucement… Autour d'elle rien, le néant, le noir, le silence, sauf le bruit calme des vagues. Cet instant dura, dura, si longtemps…. Elle se redressa, et ses pieds foulèrent doucement le sol, une plage. L'obscurité se transforma en brouillard, qui prit forme peu à peu. Elle regarda autour d'elle : le sable chaud, un magnifique soleil haut dans le ciel, une cabane en bois, une petite forêt, et la mer si calme…. si calme…. Elle ferma les yeux…. Soudain le bruit changea ! Le son des vagues se transforma en tempête. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux !Il y avait des hordes de créatures noires tout autour d'elle, la fixant de leur yeux jaunes ! Elle couru le long d'un pond de bois jusqu'à une falaise. Le ciel était lourd, gris, le vent soufflait tellement fort. Elle s'accrocha à un arbre, un palmier, des fruits en forme d'étoile. Puis elle lâcha prise, tomba à la mer, tenta de remonter vainement à la surface, se fit entrainer au fond, mais elle ne se noyait pas. Elle tombait, tombait, flottait, s'enfonçait… Elle voyait ses amis au loin, ils marchaient de dos, s'éloignaient peu à peu d'elle, elle les appelait, aucun son ne sortait. Elle lutta, lutta, lutta, …_

 _.._ et se réveilla !

Le corps tremblant, les mains crispés, les yeux rougis de larmes. Naminé s'était levée d'un coup sous l'effet du choc. Elle faisait souvent des cauchemars mais jamais de cette intensité. La grand mère d'Olette l'avait une fois surprise, et elle lui avait expliquer que les ténèbres essayaient parfois de pervertir les cœurs à travers les cauchemars. Elle trembla à cette idée et enfouie son visage dans le coussin, se calmant peu à peu. Puis elle se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit. Cela surprit un peu Naminé : combien de temps avait-elle elle dormie ? Elle avait besoin d'air. Les jambes encore tremblantes, elle se leva vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et l'ouvrit en grand. Le visage face à la lune, elle ferma doucement les yeux pour profiter de la brise nocturne, la ville endormie était si belle, si calme….

Sa quiétude fut de courte durée. Une horde de créatures noires pénétra dans la cour de l'orphelinat, laissant Naminé sans voix. C'était ces créatures qu'elle voyait si souvent, ceux de ses rêves, mais jamais en si grand nombre ! Prise d'un instant de panique en fixant leurs yeux jaunes, elle recula, lorsque soudain, elle vit un cercle de feu fendre l'air et tuer d'un seul coup l'une des créatures ! Rassemblant son courage, elle se pencha à la fenêtre et suivit des yeux la course de l'arme de feu, jusqu'à la main de son possesseur. Ce dernier était bien trop occupé pour remarquer sa présence.

Le temps s'arrêta un instant pour Naminé lorsqu'elle vit que le propriétaire de l'arme n'était autre que le mystérieux inconnu de la tour ! Avec un sourire sadique, celui-ci sauta dans la cour, finir ce qu'il avait commencer avec une aisance presque insolente !

Qui était-il à la fin ? Qu'étaient ses créatures ? Quel était le lien avec ce qu'elle voyait, avec ses rêves ? L'inconnu avait déjà éliminer la moitié de ses ennemis lorsque Naminé eu le courage de descendre le rejoindre dans la cour. Elle avait peur, mais elle voulait savoir ! Comprend ce qu'il se passait ! Elle entendait les bruits fracassants de combat à mesure qu'elle dévalait silencieusement les escaliers prés du vestibule de l'entrée. Elle s'arrêta en pleine course…. Personne ne s'était réveillé en entendant le bruit ? Se pourrait-il… qu'elle seule entende ce qui se passe…. ! Cela signifierait qu'il était comme ses créatures ? Invisible aux yeux des autres ? Alors pourquoi elle, elle le voyait ? Elle avança vers la sortie, comme une ombre silencieuse. Il avait déjà fini le combat et faisait dos au bâtiment en regardant la lune à travers la grille de la cour. Il ne l'entendait pas arriver. Elle s'approcha encore, ignorant s'il allait l'attaquer. Elle avait peur mais elle ne flancherait pas. Il lui fallait des réponses ! Quels était son lien avec ses créatures ? Quel était son lien avec ses rêves ? Quel était son lien avec son passé ? Bon sang…. mais qui…

-Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle comme une vague qui se brise contre un rocher.

Il fit volte face. Si Naminé eu peur un instant de l'inhumanité de ses yeux verts, elle ne laissa rien paraitre, plus déterminer que jamais à avoir une réponse ! L'inconnu ne disait rien, il regardait autour de lui, comme cherchant quelqu'un d'autre.

* **Est-il surpris que je le voie ? Ou se moque-il tout simplement ?** * .

Elle avança d'un pas en haussa le ton !

-Réponds moi ! Qui es-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Naminé obtint un léger mouvement d'épaule et l'inconnu sauta sur le toit de d'immeuble d'en face.

-Reviens !

D'un mouvement de la main il fit apparaitre une grande forme noire et violette et s'y engouffra.

-Nan ! Reviens !

Puis il disparu emportant l'étrange forme avec lui !

-REVIENS !

Naminé avait crier si fort, que le son de sa voix fit écho dans la nuit noire. A la lueur de la lune, elle resta là, seule. Comme si tout était irréel. Non ! Tout était bien réel, elle le savait !

Le silence fut de courte durée. Ses cris avaient réveillé les habitants de l'orphelinat. Avant d'être surprise dehors, elle rentra dans le bâtiment par la porte des cuisines. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur ! Si elle voulait en savoir plus sur tout ça, il fallait déjà commencer par ne pas se faire attraper !

Les couloirs n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Elle rejoint sa chambre en un éclair et ferma vite la porte. Puis elle regarda discrètement par la fenêtre : le directeur faisait l'appel ! C'était bien sa veine ! Impossible de rejoindre les rangs si vite… Sachant qu'avec tout ce raffut, toutes les chambres allaient être fouillées, elle se glissa dans son lit et mit le son du MP3 à fond: avec la musique dans les oreilles personne ne pourrait s'étonner qu'elle « n'ai pas entendu les cris dehors ».

Elle mit son plan a exécution, et à peine eu elle fini de se glisser au lit qu'un responsable ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le cœur battant, elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sorti, comprenant que son plan avait marché. Si elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle devait faire profil bas et aller chercher des indices en ville.

Elle passa le reste de la nuit à trouver une solution pour avoir l'autorisation de sortir après les cours, tout en dessinant le visage de l'inconnu éclairé par la lune….


	11. Chapitre 10: Une drole de fille

CHAPITRE 10 : Une drôle de fille

Lorsqu'il sorti du couloir des ténèbres et arriva dans sa chambre, Axel tomba nez à nez avec Saix ! Difficile de concocter un mensonge efficace à sa petite escapade et la vérité lui vaudrait surement d'être obligé de faire des missions en duo… ou pire encore... Pourtant il aurait bien voulut pouvoir consacrer le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer…Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi le voyait-elle ? Qui….

-Où étais-tu ? (la question en pique de Saix le coupa dans ses réflexions)

-Que fais tu dans ma chambre ? Un peu de respect de ma vie privée c'est trop demandé ?

Bien qu'il savait que Saix ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse, Axel n'aimait vraiment pas que ce dernier pénètre ainsi sans invitation

-J'aurais du respect pour toi quand tu en aura pour moi ! Les simili n'ont pas de vie privée, juste un but ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

-Ok, ok, promis grand chef ! Je vais faire un effort pour te traiter avec tout les égard du à ton rang !

-En répondant à ma question par exemple ? Ou-étais-tu-AXEL ?

-En balade ?

-En pleine nuit…. Tu te fiche de moi !

-Pas du tout enfin…. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil…. (et c'était vrai pour une fois)

-Ah oui ? Faut-il que je t'aide à trouver le sommeil ? Monter les missions d'un cran par exemple ?

-Ça c'est une bonne idée ! Un peu plus d'exercice et de missions, c'est parfait ! (Axel espérait que cette réponse rapide en enjouée lui permettrait de se débarrasser de Saix…)

-Et c'est par manque d'exercice que tu es allé dans le monde de la cité du crépuscule en pleine nuit malgré l'interdiction ?

-Outch… Tu es dur là…

-Ne te fiche pas de moi Axel ! Tu sais très bien que les sans cœurs sont attirés par les ténèbres et les cauchemars ! Et le risque de se faire voir des humains est bien trop risquer de nuit, lorsque la frontière entre lumières et ténèbres s'amenuise ! Tu veux créer un mouvement de panique dans ce monde et le voir sombrer dans les ténèbres ?

-Tu sais très bien que je suis trop professionnel pour me faire surprendre ! (Axel se mordit la lèvre à ces dernières paroles… Non seulement cette fille l'avait vue mais elle avait pu s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence… le comble pour un assassin !)

-Il reste trop peu de monde intacte pour que je te laisse mettre en danger celui ci, ou Kingdom Hearts ne sera jamais achevée ! Partages- tu toujours nos objectifs ou avoir un cœur ne t'intéresse plus ?

-Comment peux tu dire ça ? Tu as si peu confiance en moi pour porter un tel jugement ?

-Tu es un Simili Axel, alors bien sur que je me méfit… Mais pas assez pour si peu, sinon crois moi , c'est maitre Xemnas en personne qui serait venu t'accueillir ce soir!

-Dois-je comprendre que tu ne lui as rien dit ? Tu joue les anges gardiens maintenant ?

-Nan…. Je joue juste les anciens amis… Et c'est la dernière fois que je te couvre !

-Oh ! C'est tellement gentil à toi ! Alors promis ! Je vais me tenir à carreau ! Je ne tient pas vraiment à ce qu'il me transforme en reflet…

-Crois moi... être changer en reflet sera le dernier de tes souci! Ecoute moi bien Lea ! Trahis Maître Xemnas et c'est moi qui te tuerais !

La dernière réponse de Saix, lui fit froid dans le dos. Axel savait que son ancien ami était capable de tout pour maitre Xemnas, mais jamais il n'avait menacé de le tué ! …En tout cas pas avec autant de sérieux… Et encore moins en l'appelant par son ancien nom… Il savait qu'il allait vraiment devoir faire attention. Son seul soulagement c'est qu'avant que les missions n'augmentent d'intensité, il avait quelques semaines de tranquillité. Saix sorti de sa chambre sans ajouter un mot, laissant Axel dans ses réflexions.

Dès le lendemain les missions reprirent. Si ses dernières n'étaient pas plus compliquées pour le moment, elle étaient plus longues ou plus nombreuses. Axel se tint à carreau comme promis : il finissait ses missions sans faire d'histoire et ne prenait plus le temps de flâner en haut de la tour de l'horloge, de façon à rentrer au plus vite où il profitait du temps libre pour se reposer feintant d'être fatiguée. Il s'arrangeait pour que Saix le voit.

Un matin pourtant, la mission du jour le fit amèrement sourire.

 ***Récupérer des emblèmes en centre ville ? Moi qui essaye d'éviter le centre et l'orphelinat depuis 1 semaine…. Bah ! C'est une mission rapide… Vite bouclée, vite libéré ! Parfait !***

Axel ouvrit un portail et alla vite à la cité du crépuscule. Une fois sur place, il se mis en quête des emblèmes. Ceux-ci étaient reparti uniquement sur les hauteurs.

 ***Saix me prend pour un débutant ? on dirait une mission de Demyx…***

Axel s'aperçu rapidement que les rues étaient désertes. Il se rappelait d'une conversation des habitants au sujet d'un jour férié.

* **y'en a qui ont de la chance…** * Au moins il n'aurait pas à faire trop attention… Après une rapide analyse de l'emplacement des emblèmes, Axel attaqua le parcours.

* * *

 _« Ma chère Naminé_

 _J'espère que la rentrée des classes n'a pas été trop dur. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi d'être seule, dommage que les vacances soient finies, on s'amusait bien ! Ici tout va bien, rien ne change jamais dans la ville sud… Pence fait des petits boulots après les cours : il répare des ordinateurs et tout ca ! Il est vraiment doué ! Hayner a essayer aussi mais c'est pas gagné… Mais il a dit qu'il trouverait un autre petit boulot pour avoir assez de munnies de coté pour qu'on puisse venir te voir de temps en temps cette année ! Enfin s'il arrive à ne pas tout dépenser en glace à l'eau de mer…. Quel gamin…. Tu devrais recevoir ma lettre juste avant la fête de la colline du couchant. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisse pas y venir… l'an prochain promis j'économiserais pour que tu puisse y assister ! Après tout, tu ne peut sortir de l'orphelinat que durant les vacances et les jours fériés. Autant s'amuser !_

 _Bon je vais te laisser… les 1eres épreuves commencent bientôt…._

 _A très bientôt, Bisous Olette_

 _(PS : Les garçons te passent le bonjour. D'ailleurs à propos… Hayner agit vraiment de façon bizarre avec moi en ce moment ? Et Pence ne veut pas me dire de quoi il s'agit…Tu as une idée toi ? ) »_

Cette dernière phrase fit rire Naminé. Les lettres d'Olette étaient si précieuses. Elle ajouta celle-ci à sa collection de l'an dernier, bien cachée au fond de la malle, tout en prenant un air faussement innocent *** Je ne voit pas du tout de quoi il s'agit Olette… Vraiment !***.

En refermant la malle, Naminé repensa à cette histoires de petits boulots… C'était une excellente idée ! Avoir un peu d'argent de coté pour aller voir ses amis elle aussi et profiter de pouvoir sortir en ville en apprendre plus sur l'inconnu aperçu il y a quelques jours ! Quoi qu'il lui en coute, elle n'avait pas renoncer à découvrir qui il était et ce qu'il savait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était sur que s'il n'était pas lié à son destin, il possèderait quand même des réponses sur son passé. Elle décida donc de profiter de la situation : Olette avait raison ! Aujourd'hui c'était quartier libre. L'unique chance de faire les petites annonces et d'obtenir un droit de sortie régulier ! Si elle voulait faire bouger les choses c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais . Elle fini de se préparer rapidement et pris la direction de la rue de la gare.

Les rues étaient étrangement désertes. Naminé n'imaginait pas que la fête de la colline du couchant vidait autant la partie Nord de la ville…Elle profita du calme ambiant. L'après midi commençait à peine mais le soleil haut dans le ciel rendait déjà l'atmosphère étouffante. Arrivée devant le panneau des annonces, elle d'aperçue vite que aucune ne lui correspondait… Elle pris donc la direction du centre ville, espérant y être plus chanceuse. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur le sol tandis qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers le centre. Une fois devant le tableau, une des annonces attira particulièrement son attention : travailler au petit journal de la ville en participant aux articles ou à l'illustration. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait ! Tandis qu'elle se réjouissait déjà de sa trouvaille en prenant les coordonnées de l'annonceur, elle surprit une ombre passer de toit en toit comme un félin ! Prise de curiosité, elle décida d'en savoir plus. Elle pris un peu de recule pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Du haut de l'escalier principale, la vue dégagée satisferait surement sa curiosité. Ce qu'elle vit la surpris un peu : partout sur les toits d'étranges emblèmes argentés flottaient en l'air ! Soudain, elle vit une ombre noire et rouge sautant de part en part pour récupérer chacun symbole : aucun doute possible ! C'était lui !

Naminé le savait : impossible pour elle de le poursuivre… Une seule solution : se poster près d'un emblème et l'attraper au vol ! Ce coup ci, il ne lui échapperait pas !

* * *

Axel était déjà à la moitié du parcours. Sa facilité déconcertante le décevait un peu. Il se demandait quand Saix augmenterait la difficulté… Pour sur ! Cette période de repos prendrait bientôt fin…

* **moi et ma grande bouche ! qu'est ce que j'avais besoin de lui suggérer d'augmenter les missions !...** *

Le parcours touchait à sa fin : Axel pouvait facilement repérer les derniers emblèmes signifiant la fin de la mission :

* **plus de 3…. 2… et le dernier derrière la murette… QUOI !** *

Axel stoppa net sa course. Devant lui se tenait la fille blonde, le dernier emblème la main… * **damne !*** . Il resta un moment à la fixer. Elle ne semblait pas prête lui donner l'emblème sans explications… Qu'a cela ne tienne… Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui alors au pire il lui prendrait de force! Il tenta de durcir son regard et tendit la main vers elle.

* * *

Naminé attendit de pied ferme l'inconnu au manteau noir. Au moment ou il arriva près d'elle, elle saisit l'emblème juste sous son nez. Elle regretta légèrement son action en se rappelant avec quelle facilité il s'était débarrasser de ses ennemis l'autre nuit… Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, défiant son regard ! Ses yeux… d'un vert si intense… et si… glacial, comme … inhumain ! Cette remarque la fit frémir mais pas assez pour renoncer. Lors qu'enfin il se décida à réagir, il tendit la main vers elle.

 ***il est sérieux ? ***

Naminé se contenta de croiser les bras, basculant son poids sur une jambe, le défiant d'avantage. L'inconnu semblait s'agacé.

-Rend moi cet emblème !

-Pas avant que tu ne n'ai répondu à ma question de l'autre fois ! Qui es-tu ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, rend moi ça !

-Mauvaise réponse! Pas d'explication : pas d'emblème ! Répond à ma question s'il te plaît !

-J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça…

-Moi si !

-Ok si t'insiste…. Dans ce cas : pas d'emblème pas de réponse !

L'inconnu croisa les bras à son tour, imitant la position de Naminé : quoi qu'avec facilement 2 tête de plus qu'elle!

 ***il ressemble à Hayner quand il boude…***

Souillant franchement à cette pensée, Naminé laissa même échapper un petit rire devant le regard ahuri devant elle. Il tendit à nouveau la main vers elle, moins froidement. Elle capitula et tendit l'emblème sans le lâcher

\- Je m'appelle Naminé.

-…..Axel…

A peine Axel se saisit de l'emblème, qu'un grognement sourd résonna à travers les rues désertes du centre ville….

* **Ça y est … Saix a monter la difficulté…. La vraie mission commence… Et en plus il va falloir que je la protège…***

Ne sachant pas encore à quoi s'attendre, Axel se mit en position de combat. Un énorme sans cœur volant émergea de derrière un immeuble.

* **Nan mais il déconne Saix là ou….** *

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille

\- Le début des ennuis… Pour faire simple : c'est la même chose que les créatures de l'autre fois…. En un poil plus costaud ! ….

Le sans cœur avança lentement vers eux….

-Naminé… ?

-O-oui ?

-Casse toi de là….

Elle semblait pétrifiée…

-…Je…

-DEGAGES DE LA!

Le cris d'Axel sembla faire revenir ses esprits à Naminé qui s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la rue de la gare. Elle se retourna malgré elle lorsque le combat entre Axel et le sans cœur commença. Les bruits fracassants des chakram contre la peau dure de la créature parvient à ses oreilles, résonnant comme une mélodie funeste…

* * *

-DEGAGES DE LA!

Les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Axel comme des lames ! Tranchante ! Sans équivoques, sans tolérer de résistances ! Naminé ne s'était pas faite priée et s'était éloignée du combat.

Ivre d'envie de se mesurer à pareil adversaire, Axel le laissa approcher tranquillement. C'était un énorme oiseau de foudre. Le genre d'adversaire aux attaques généralement imprévisible et puissante. Axel fixait son adversaire sans ciller. C'était comme ca qu'il se concentrait avant un combat. Mais là il était perturbé… Déjà affronter un sans cœur de cette taille seul restait inhabituel, quoique à sa portée. (Saix aurait tout de même à y répondre ! ) Ensuite, le faire en étant observer d'une humaine le mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin ce sans cœur avait beau avancer d'un pas lent vers le numéro VIII, il ne cessait de regarder en direction de la jeune curieuse…. Qu'avait elle de spéciale ? Et diable ! Pourquoi restait elle à observer ! Axel le savait : il devait en finir rapidement avant que le sans-cœur ne se décide vraiment à changer de cible… car là…

Il sauta sur le coté du toit à hauteur de la tête de l'oiseau et lança ses chakrams enflammés avant d'atterrir de l'autre coté. Répétant ce manège plusieurs fois à un rythme effréné, il s'aperçut vite que ses attaques n'avaient que peu d'effet.

Lors le sans cœur commença à se redresser, Axel s'éloigna juste à temps pour éviter un coup de queue meurtrier mais il fut tout de même balayé au loin par le souffle associé en direction de Naminé. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, peinant à garder son équilibre mais se redressa rapidement. La manche de sa veste était déchirée, un peu de sang coulait, juste une égratignure. Il entendit les pas de la jeune fille derrière lui. Cette idiote s'était rapprocher du danger ! Au moment ou il releva la tête son ennemi lança sur lui une série boule de foudre en sa direction. ***Damne ! si je les évite, elle se les prendra de plein fouet ! *** S'apprêtant à recevoir le 1er impacte, Axel se mis en défense, espérant tenir assez longtemps la cadence de l'attaque pour pouvoir contre attaquer le temps que son ennemi recharge. …

Mais le cri déchirant de Naminé fendit l'air rien ne se passa comme prévu !

* * *

Pétrifiée sur place. Naminé assistait impuissante au combat entre l'inconnu en noir et son énorme adversaire.

Tout _devint noir ! C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Juste : lui, son ennemi, et elle ! Mais elle était si loin du combat, spectatrice malgré elle, sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Hypnotiser. Les bruits fracassant de la bataille semblaient venir de toute part comme dans un cauchemar. Elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle de l'ennemi dans sa nuque. Une sensation irrémédiable de danger l'a pris à la dérobée, comme 2 mains crochues autour de sa gorge se refermant lentement. Comme… envahi par les ténèbres…. Une voix en elle lui hurlait de fuir, fuir le plus vite possible… Comme dans son cauchemar de l'autre nuit… sur le pont de bois, la falaise, les fruits en forme d'étoile, la chute à la mer… tombant, tombant, tombant…_

Axel tomba lourdement sur le sol une 10ene de mètres de Naminé. Cette dernière repris contacte avec la réalité au même moment. Un des chakram glissa jusqu'à ses pieds. Il était toujours enflammé. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avança de quelques pas et le ramassa. Bizarrement… il n'était pas chaud ! Naminé leva la tète vers Axel, ce dernier se redressait déjà après ce terrible assaut, mais du sang coulait sur le sol. Il vit le sans cœur armer une autre attaque. Non… cette fois elle ne voulait pas fuir ! Elle voulait savoir qui elle était ! Elle voulait enfin découvrir ses secrets ! Elle ferma les yeux et hurla le nom d'Axel comme si son seul cri était la réponse à ses questions !


	12. chapitre 11: Des ténètres à la lumière

CH 11 : Des ténèbres à la lumière!

 _L'écho de son cri retentissait encore autour d'elle et fut remplacé peu à peu par une étrange musique, comme un chœur composé de milliers de voix, une longue mélodie apaisante, . Lorsqu'elle ouvrir les yeux, elle vit que tout avait disparu. Axel, le sans cœur, la cité même du crépuscule, il n'y avait plus rien !…. Seul subsistaient 3 choses…. Le chakram d'Axel qu'elle gardait contre sa poitrine, une porte blanche scintillante, et un étrange vitrail coloré qu'elle foulait, craignant à chaque pas le voir se briser. Elle avançait lentement, regardant autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle entendait une voix féminine venir de derrière la porte. Elle l'appelait. Elle était apaisante, comme la voix d'une amie. Naminé s'arrêta devant le seuil de la porte et se laissa hypnotiser un moment, les battements ce son cœur étrangement en symbiose avec la douce mélodie. En proie à une paix sans nom… Elle avait l'impression d'être au plus profond d'elle-même…_

 _Au fond d'elle-même ? Oui…. Elle compris… cette voix si apaisante qui l'appelait encore et encore… c'était la sienne… Et cette mélodie qu'elle entendait, c'était le raisonnement de son propre cœur. Elle franchit la porte d'un pas décidé et une fois de l'autre coté, elle eu confirmation. Le vitrail qu'elle foulait maintenant la représentait, recroquevillait, endormie, le visage serein. Elle tenait quelques chose dans la main mais impossible de voir quoi… Naminé avait beau se concentrer, elle ne voyait pas…._

 _-Tu ne peux pas la voir n'est ce pas ? la voie raisonnait à travers toute la pièce_

 _-Qui es tu ?_

 _-Je suis toi… ou plutôt… la lumière qui est en toi…_

 _-Ma lumière ?_

 _-Oui… Mais tu n'arrive pas à me voir n'est ce pas…_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que tu as peur…. Tu as toujours eu peur…. Peur des ténèbres, peur d'être seule, peur de ne pas découvrir qui tu es… peur aussi… de ton passé…._

 _-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de mon passé ? je veux découvrir qui je suis !_

 _-Ca ne t'empêche pas d'avoir peur… Mais cette peur elle t'empêche de me voir… Cette peur dans ton cœur…. ton cœur est une force ! Il brille de lumière…._

 _-Alors aide moi à ne plus avoir peur !_

 _-Je ne peux pas… Tu dois trouver toi-même ta force…. Sinon un jour tu ne te relèvera pas de tes cauchemars…_

 _-Les cauchemars ? Tu veux dires, les ténèbres ?_

 _-Oui… Ils tentent d'envahir ton cœur..._

 _-Jamais ils n'auront mon cœur !_

 _-…_

 _\- Dit moi… où es tu ?_

 _-… Je suis dans ta main…_

 _-Quoi ?... Le chakram d'Axel?_

 _-Non… Je suis ce que tu tiens dans ta main sur le vitrail… Tu ne me vois pas ?…_

 _-C'est …flou…_

 _-Regarde encore… Ai confiance en toi…. Il…. il le faut…Que vois tu…. ?_

 _-…. Une forme blanche… une lame ?... Nan…. Une ? Une clé…. ?_

 _-Oui !… Enfin tu me vois !_

 _-Tu es… une clé ?_

 _-Non…. Je suis Ta clé…. Je suis… Ta Keyblade_ !


	13. Chapitre 12: La Keyblade

CH 12 : La Keyblade

Le vitrail explosa en mille morceau sous les yeux de Naminé, elle se protégea instinctivement le visage et ferma les yeux mais les éclats ne firent que la traverser sans la blesser. La lente mélodie pris doucement fin laissant revenir les bruits de la réalité. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le retour a la réalité fut brutal. Le sans cœur chargeait sa terrible attaque, Axel s'apprêtait à la recevoir en pleine figure. Les éclairs jaillissaient déjà de la terrible gueule de la bête.

Naminé ne pris pas le temps de la réflexion, le chakram d'Axel toujours à la main elle fonça vers lui, les yeux rivés sur les éclairs qui s'apprêtaient à le frapper. La 1ere sphère se forma, s'éleva dans le ciel et fonça droit sur l'homme au manteau noir qui semblait ne pas voir Naminé foncer derrière lui.

L'attaque était trop rapide, Naminé ne pu rien faire d'autre que regarder la 1ere sphère faire son œuvre, ébranlant en partie la défense de son allié…. Son allié ?

Cette Image se grava dans sa tête comme une évidence ! Cet homme l'a protégeait ! Elle savait d'instinct qu'il pouvait éviter les attaques. Elle avait vu sa rapidité à l'œuvre ! Mais comme elle était juste derrière lui c'est elle qui en aurait était la cible.

La 2nd sphère s'éleva aussitôt dans le ciel, laissant à peine le temps à Axel de se remettre du choc. Naminé tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle jeta le chakram qu'elle avait encore dans ses mains en direction de la sphère dans le but d'en dévier la trajectoire. Sa tentative fut couronner de succès. La sphère s'éloigna des 2 alliés pour finir sa course loin des habitations. Le chakram lui, revient illico dans la main de son propriétaire d'origine.

* * *

Une fois le 1er impact pris de plein fouet. Axel se releva en grimaçant pour recevoir le second. Les attaques du sans cœur étaient plus difficiles que prévu et avec un seul chakram, sa défense était inefficace !

* **Si seulement j'étais seul dans l'arène, je lui aurait botter les fesses à cette volaille ! mais nan ! il faut que je protège cette humaine ! quelle plaie ! ***

A peine Axel eu -t-il penser ça qu'il vit son 2eme chakram fendre maladroitement l'air pour heurter la 2eme sphère qui lui fonçait déjà dessus.

-Mais a quoi tu joue idiote. Je t'ai dit de dégager de là !

-Je viens t'aider.

-Un simili n'a pas besoin d'aide !

-Un quoi ?

Axel regretta aussitôt ses paroles ! Comment avait-il pu révéler comme ça l'existence des Simili à un humain ! Il se maudissait intérieurement.

-Laisse tomber ! Éloigne-toi, tu me gènes !

-Que tu crois, espèce de petit prétentieux ! J'te sauve la vie et tu me remballe !

-Tu m'as rien sauver ! Si tu t'étais mise à l'abri je ne serais dans cette situation !

-Bin voyons !

La créature ne laissa pas les 2 jeunes gens finir leur petite querelle. Elle arma un autre tir plus rapide encore que le précédant. Ne laissant aucune option d'esquive à Naminé et Axel.

Axel se plaça face au projectile et tentant le tout pour le tout, il jeta ses 2 chakram direct sur la sphère. Celle-ci prise dans le tourbillon de feu vint s'écraser droit sur la gueule du sans cœur qui criait de colère. En lieu et place de l'impacte, la carapace inébranlable était fissurée

-Ah ah ah ! Quand c'est un pro qui renvoi la balle ça fait mal hien ?

-T'as fini de te la raconter!

Axel accueil presque les paroles de Naminé comme un compliment et la gratifia d'une large sourire sadique.

-Observe le maitre à l'œuvre et prend en de la graine !

Il fonça vers le sans cœur, profitant de sa colère et de son temps de réaction pour l'achever grâce à la faille crée par la contre attaque.

Arrivé proche de son ennemi, Axel vit la bête armer un dernier tir. Il le savait ! Il devait en finir maintenant ! Juste après que le projectile ne soit lancer !

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas renvoyer le projectile à la gueule de la bête et lui assigner le coup fatal en même temps. Il était trop proche du sans cœur à présent ! S'il attendait la sphère pour la lui renvoyer il se ferait balayer d'un coup de queue ! Sa seule chance était d'attendre le moment ou le sans cœur envoyait son attaque dans les aires, de l'achever, et de jouer de toute son agilité d'assassin pour esquiver la sphère mortelle avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus.

Il choisit de se fier à son instinct ! Sitôt la sphère fut elle dans les airs, Axel lança ses 2 chakrams pleine puissance en direction de la gorge du sans cœur, là où siégeait l'emblème tant convoité. Le sans cœur rendit l'âme aussitôt et sans attendre le retour de ses chakram, Axel recula sur les toits s'apprêtant à voir la dernière sphère s'écraser là où quelques seconde avant il se tenait.

Il sourit, presqu'insolant. Devant le triomphe qui aller être le sien. Fier du combat acharné qu'il avait mener. Oui ! Il l'avait adoré ! Si longtemps qu'il n'avait autant eu de plaisir à un combat ! Finalement il allait peut être s'amuser avec cette jeune humaine ! Il tourna la tête et regarda vers elle…..Et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'évanoui presque instantanément. La sphère…. Se dirigeait droit vers elle…. Il avait cru naïvement que la dernière attaque du sans cœur lui était destinée !

-NAMINE !

* * *

Lorsqu'Axel acheva le sans cœur, Naminé fut transporter de joie! Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Et cet homme…. Il possédait les réponses à ses questions ! Enfin elle allait en savoir plus sur elle ! Enfin elle allait en savoir plus sur son passé !

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que la sphère fonçait droit sur elle, Naminé se senti perdue…. L'esquiver ? Impossible ! Elle n'en avait pas les capacités….

-NAMINE !

Axel oui… Axel aurait pu l'éviter…Oh…Comme elle aurait voulu avoir encore son chakram dans la main là tout de suite…. Une arme….

* **Une arme ? Une….clé ? Ma clé ! Ma Keyblade !***

Sitôt cette pensée se forma dans son esprit qu'une clé d'un blanc immaculée se matérialisa dans les mains de Naminé, créant un bouclier et réduisant l'impacte fatale.

Le choc fut neanmoins terrible ! Naminé fut projeter à des 10ene de mètres de l'impacte roulant sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Sa Keyblade disparue presqu'aussitôt. Elle était blessée, elle avait mal, sa tête lui tournait affreusement…. Elle luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, elle tenta de se relever mais senti aussitôt 2 mains gantés se poser sur ses épaules la forçant à rester au sol. Elle entendait des voix sans comprendre quoi que se soit. Elle appelait Axel… Elle voyait flou… Elle allait s'évanouir… Elle luttait !... en vain…. Elle se sentait tomber… tomber… mais cette fois d'un sommeil sans rêves….


	14. Chapitre 13: Un Simili ?

CH 13 : UN SIMILI ?

Naminé se réveilla dans le refuge. Elle avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces ! Impossible de se rappeler comment elle s'était retrouver là ! Les souvenir flous envahissaient sa tête… Axel, le sans cœur géant, sa Keyblade, puis cet impacte, terrible. Elle avait du mal a se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Cette clé dans sa main. Cette force en elle. Cette lumière protectrice. Ce brutal afflux d'énergie qui une fois parti l'avait complètement vider au point d'en perdre connaissance….

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le refuge… sa vrai maison… Elle passa la main sur son visage en essayant de se redresser. Sa tête lui tournait encore et elle du faire un effort pour rester assise. Elle se concentra… elle se sentait épuisée, comme après un match de struggle… la chaleur étouffante du refuge l'invitait à sortir prendre l'air.

Elle repensa au combat, à la dernière attaque, à sa Keyblade, à l'impacte, douloureux… si douloureux…. Une douleur ? Naminé réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure ! Elle le savait, elle ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Axel. Il avait du guérir ses blessures lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance… Elle devait le retrouver ! En savoir plus sur cet homme ! Sur qui il était sur ce qu'il savait ! Elle avait besoin qu'il l'aide a retrouver la mémoire !

* **-un simili n'a pas besoin d'aide** * Naminé revoyait le visage d'Axel lorsqu'il avait prononcer ses paroles.

Un simili ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Encore une question sans réponse ! Non… elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ! Elle le retrouverait !

Elle se redressa doucement et pris la direction de l'orphelinat. Elle senti discrètement le petit papier comportant les coordonnés du petit boulot de journaliste. Elle souri ! Elle avait trouver une façon de sortir régulièrement de sa prison !

Beaucoup de questions se bousculait dans se tête à mesure que ses pas l'emportaient loin de son cocon. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi elle seule le voyait ? Qu'est ce qu'un simili ? Quelle était cette clé ? ….Quel lien avait-elle avec tout ça…. ?

Arrivée face à la grille de l'orphelinat, Naminé se stoppa un instant. Elle observa intensément l'énorme serrure décorative qui l'en ornait. Une pensée jaillit discrètement…. Une serrure ? Une clé ? Oui...personne ne l'a garderait enfermée ! Personne ne l'empêcherait de trouver ses réponses !

Elle sourit, franchi la grille et s'engouffra dans la cour.

Sur le chemin du retour, Axel traina des pieds, jurant à chaque pas. Il se dirigeait vers la grande salle où Saix l'attendait. Le long couloir qui menait à la salle principal permettait de voir quiconque y entrer de loin. A mesure s'il avançait, Axel pouvait voir le large sourire sur le visage de son ancien ami. Ainsi, il l'avait bien piéger avec le sans cœur et la mission du jour ! Une fausse chasse aux emblèmes pour un combat féroce ? Axel bouillonnait ! Non du danger affronté, mais du sentiment de trahison de Saix. Oui ! Il l'avait trahi, il s'en réjouissait ! Axel arriva à hauteur du numéro VII et bomba le torse.

-Alors Axel ? qu'as-tu penser de ta petite mission du jour ? Le niveau est assez haut pour toi? Te permettra elle de dormir ce coup ci recourir à tes petites balades nocturnes ridicules ?

-C'était très gentil de ta part de penser à mon sommeil mais risquer une vie pour ta petite vengeance c'était un peu exagerer nan grand chef?

-Quelle vie ? La tienne ? Un Simili ne vit pas ! Il n'est pas censé exister…. Que me cache tu encore Axel… ?

Axel se mordit la lèvre de son imprudence. Ce n'était certes pas le moment de lui parler de Naminé. Ce n'était pas la 1ere fois qu'il protégeait des humains durant ses missions. Tous les simili devaient le faire car les disparitions humaines inexpliquées avaient tendance à créer la panique parmi eux. Et la panique engendrait le chaos et la précipitation du monde dans les ténèbres. C'est pour ca qu'il était convenu de protéger les humains en cas d'attaque. Le problème venait plutôt du fait de révéler à Saix qu'il était tomber sur une humaine capable de le voir !

Déjà qu'il avait révéler accidentellement à Naminé qu'il était un Simili… Si en plus Saix apprenait son existence et les risques prise par le numéro VIII pour sauver cette humaine au lieu de la ramener pour en faire l'une des leurs… Alors autant comparer la réaction de ce dernier et la mission qui venait de s'achever : une pure descente au enfer face à une gentille petite balade dans un champs de coquelicots !

Expert dans l'art de manipuler autrui, Axel avait déjà réussit plusieurs fois à berner ses pairs… Et là il allait devoir se montrer très convainquant !

-Je ne te cache rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Simili que je n'ai pas envie de vivre ! Envie d'avoir un cœur ! Sinon en quoi serions nous diffèrent des reflets sans âmes ?

-Qu'est qui te met dans des états pareil ? Avant tu adorait ce genre de défis !

Saix marquait un point et Axel savait que sans Naminé à protéger, il aurait exalter ce combat… il continua à menti :

-Ce n'est pas le défi qui m'a gêner mais c'est le fait ne pas y avoir été préparer !

-Oh ? Il te faut une annonce maintenant ? Tu es tombé si bas ?

-tu a sciemment mis ma vie en danger pour te venger. J'appelle ca de la trahison !

-c'est toi qui parle de trahison ?

-…

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la grande salle. Axel ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Se contentant de fusillait Saix du regard. Il savait qu'il risquait de se trahir s'il continuait à parler… Apres tout parmi les simili de l'organisation aucun ne le connaissait aussi bien que le numéro VII…

L'arrivée des autres membres curieux et attirés par la querelle, mit fin à son malaise. Saix détestait plus que tout perdre son sang froid. Axel seul arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds ! Une faiblesse pour lui ! Et comme Axel l'avait calculé : Saix préféra quitter la salle plutôt que de tenir tête a son ancien ami devant les autres membres. Ceux-ci déçus de la tournure des évènements, retournèrent rapidement vaquer à leur occupations, laissant Axel seul avec ses pensées.

Il en profita pour retourner dans sa chambre, car quoi qu'il montrait à ses collègues, il se sentait vidé. Pas tant par le combat, mais plutôt par les soins prodigué à Naminé. Il n'était pas soigneur.

Une fois arrivé dans son sanctuaire, il se permis de réfléchir… Il savait que Saix était trop vexer pour venir interrompre le fil de ses pensée ce soir, et les autres membres pas assez stupide pour risquer la curiosité. Il repensa à Naminé : Avoir cette fille dans les pattes ne l'avait pas aider durant le combat…Elle s'était mise en danger en restant, en voulant l'aider, en se prenant pour son allié. Une alliée ? Bah…. Une faiblesse oui… Protéger quelqu'un et risquer de se faire tuer, quelle bêtise ! Un Simili n'avait pas besoin d'allié ! Un simili… Axel jura intérieurement ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de révéler l'existence des Simili à cette curieuse trop humaine!

Neanmoins, à mesure qu'il laissait ses pensées dériver, une idée germa doucement dans sa tête… Comme une image flou au début dont les contours se dessinent peu à peu…

Cette fille…. Cette lumière intense…. Ces pouvoirs…. Avait-elle réellement invoquer… une Keyblade ! Nan ! Ridicule ! Elle ne ressemblait en rien à un porteur de la clé… Et pourtant…. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus tout lui paru clair….comme une évidence !

Sa capacité à le voir et à voir les sans cœur ! les intérêts de ces derniers à son égard ! La dernière attaque du sans cœur oiseau qui lui était clairement destinée! Tout collait ! Elle portait bien la puissance nécessaire à la Keyblade ! Cette clé…. Un précieux atout pour l'organisation XIII ! Il lui fallait cette clé ! Il lui fallait cette fille ! Il lui fallait un cœur !

Un sourire presque sadique se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres : elle voulait des réponses ? il les lui offrirait ! Et en échange… qui sait… son âme peut être ?

Axel s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Une multitudes de pensée se bousculant dans son esprit, avec une certitude : il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser !


	15. Chapitre 14: Apprend moi!

CHAPITRE 14 : APPREND MOI !

 _« Ma chère Olette._

 _Merci pour ta précieuse lettre. Désolée de mettre tellement de temps à te répondre. Tu as raison ! Les petits boulots sont une excellente idée. J'en ai trouvé un moi aussi et ça se passe très bien. Je participe au petit journal de la ville nord. Ils ont besoin d'une illustratrice ! Alors je profite même de l'occasion pour aller en ville chercher l'inspiration à mes croquis. Le numéro que je t'envoie avec la lettre devrait plaire à Hayner car ça parle de Struggle ! Je ne gagne pas grand-chose mais ça sera assez pour les billets de trains. Si tout va bien je pourrais passer vous voir bientôt !_

 _Je dois te laisser. entre les cours, le journal et les escapades je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. Je vous embrasse tous._

 _Naminé_

 _PS : Hayner va mieux ? Demande lui s'il veut de l'aide ) il comprendra »_

En reposant son crayon, Naminé regretta de ne pouvoir parler d'Axel à ses amis. Comme elle aurait voulu raconter ce qui c'était passé à quelqu'un… cette étrange rencontre, ses pouvoirs…. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'elle le voyait régulièrement pour qu'il l'aide à découvrir ses pouvoirs. Elle trouvait cela un peu étrange son intérêt soudain pour elle mais profitait de la situation pour en apprendre plus sur elle-même. Elle sourit néanmoins en repensant au lendemain de leur rencontre….

Sitôt sa candidature au petit journal acceptée, Naminé parcourus la ville de long en large à la recherche d'une idée de sujet pour prouver sa détermination. Si le sujet qu'elle avait trouvée ne faisait pas l'unanimité, ses illustrations en revanche étaient très apprécié. Mêlant réalisme et caricature, ses derniers furent décisifs dans l'obtention du poste, permettant enfin la liberté de sortir quand bon lui semblait ! Cette fois là, elle avait rencontré Axel sur le chemin du retour à coté du repère, au moment où elle se faisait attaquer par de faible sans cœur.

Après une courte nuit sans sommeil à réfléchir aux événements de la veille, Axel se leva péniblement de son lit. Il était déterminé à en apprendre plus sur cette fille, à découvrir à quel point les pouvoirs d'une Keyblade étaient puissant et serviraient leurs intérêts, et à quel point cela l'amuserait ! Il prit rapidement la direction de la salle principale et lu la mission du jour. Cela le fit sourire : Il se doutait qu'après la petite altercation de la veille, la mission du jour serait plus conventionnelle mais pas à ce point là ! Il ouvrit son portail en ricanant et s'y engouffra.

Arrivé sur place, il fit patienter un peu ses adversaires et se mit à la recherche de la jeune humaine. Il n'eut pas de mal à la trouver car elle parcourait la ville dans tous les sens à la recherche d'idée, questionnant les habitants sur son passage. Il du attendre que ses recherches prennent fin. Une fois son petit manège terminé, Axel attaqua les choses sérieuses : il élimina la plupart de ses adversaires, laissant uniquement les plus faibles en vie et s'arrangea pour que Naminé tombe dessus. Une fois assuré que ses derniers seront sur son chemin, Axel se cacha en entendant arriver la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la ruelle et tomba nez à nez avec les sans cœurs, Axel eu du mal à réprimer sa joie de voir la Keyblade apparaître aussitôt dans sa main. Elle maîtrisait déjà la matérialisation après une seule utilisation ! Parfait il gagnerait du temps ! Elle se débarrassa de ses adversaires rapidement et sans hésitation.

-Pas mal pour une débutante !

Il vit la jeune fille sursauter, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Lorsqu'elle se retourna il vit un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Axel ! je savais que je te reverrai!

Axel feinta un sourire sincère.

-Bonjour Naminé ! Apparemment les bases du Struggle n'ont pas de secrets pour toi mais ça ne suffira pas à te protéger des sans cœurs plus puissant...

-Serait-ce de l'inquiétude ?

\- Nan... une simple constatation

-Je vois…

-Quelle étrange clé…

-Ca ? Je ne sais pas encore comment ça marche….

-Puis-je la voir de plus près ?

Après une brève hésitation, Naminé tendit sa Keyblade à Axel

 ***Elle ignore vraiment tout de la Keyblade ? Sans quoi elle ne confirait pas sa puissance au 1** **er** **venu ! Cela me simplifiera la tâche : Découvrir comment l'obtenir ! ***

Mais des qu'Axel toucha la clé celle-ci disparue, le laissant sur sa faim…

* **apparemment la clé ne peut pas être utilisée par n'importe qui…. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Pendant que Naminé apprendra à s'en servir, moi j' apprendrais à la matérialiser ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à la convaincre de me prendre comme entraîneur… mais là je ne sait pas trop comment aborder le sujet…***

-Qu'en pense tu Axel ?

-C'est… un bien étrange pouvoir….

-….Tu pourrais …m'apprendre à m'en servir ?

Axel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Lui qui réfléchissait à une façon d'aborder le sujet voilà que la chance lui souriait ! Il ne montra rien de sa surprise et reprit :

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'aides à la maîtriser, je t'aide à combattre ces créatures !

-Des sans cœurs… Ces créatures ce sont des sans cœurs….

-Ok des sans cœurs… Et toi tu es quoi ? Un simili c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Axel jura encore une fois de plus de ne pas avoir fermer sa grande bouche l'autre jour !

-Tu es trop curieuse.

-Je sais ! Mais j'aurais mes réponses ! J'ai trop de questions et de la détermination à revendre !

Axel pris garde. Son instinct d'assassin le rappelant à l'ordre. Il avait beau admirer un moment la détermination de Naminé, il se méfia instinctivement… Il avait déjà révéler l'existence des Simili, il s'agissait de ne plus faire la moindre erreur… Mais cette détermination : Cela lui serait sûrement utile plus tard ! Il fit apparaître des chakrams et les enflamma légèrement.

-Très bien ! Que la 1 ère leçon commence !

-Quoi là en pleine rue ?

-Dans les tunnels si tu préfère ? Peu m'importe !

-Ok ! Va pour les tunnels !

-Je te suis….

Axel gardait toujours un mauvais souvenir du temps perdu dans les tunnels lors des missions, c'est pour cela qu'il laissa Naminé entrer la 1ere.

Arrivé au centre du labyrinthe, ils se mirent en en garde et la 1ere leçon commença. Axel faisait tout pour désarmer Naminé, la forçant à re-matérialiser sa Keyblade à chaque assaut. Cela ne semblait pas trop la gêner. Il accéléra progressivement le rythme, veillant à ce que Naminé arrive à suivre. Au bout de plusieurs assaut rapide elle commençait à fatiguer mais dans ses yeux brûlaient quelques chose de particulier.

 ***c'est sur, c'est pas une guerrière… mais elle ne lâche rien ! Faut-il avoir un cœur pour s'accrocher comme ça et faire preuve d'une telle détermination ? Un cœur me rendrait-il plus combatif ?***

Il laissa ces idées de côté pour le moment et changea d'attaque sans prévenir, poussant Naminé à bout. Il voulait voir jusqu'où elle supporterait sans broncher. Il n'accéléra pas le rythme mais augmenta sa puissance, la forçant à ajuster sa garde.

Naminé subissait les assauts d'Axel sans broncher. Il était bien pire qu'Hayner ! À chaque désarmement Naminé avait de moins en moins de temps pour re-matérialiser sa Keyblade avant le prochain impacte, mais elle tenait bon. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu pour abandonner ! Cependant… elle n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance en lui !… Ses yeux verts… ils étaient si inhumain ! Elle se sentait comme une mouche prit dans la toile d'une araignée ! Lorsqu'il augmenta sa puissance, elle se sentit piégée. Il pouvait la tuer ? Elle paniqua légèrement , juste assez pour repousser d'instinct la dernière attaque d'un éclair blanc. Après cette riposte, Naminé vit Axel lui foncer dessus à vive allure. Elle n'avait plus le temps de réagir, pas même de mettre sa Keyblade en travers du chakrams.

Ce dernier s'arrêta juste devant son nez, laissant apparaître derrière lui le visage d'Axel encore plus glacial qu'avant. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat si vif qu'elle les crus irréels… Elle ne bougeait pas… Sa clé disparue de sa main. Axel sauta en arrière.

-Fin de la 1ere leçon ! Il va falloir que je rentre. Tu t'est bien débrouillée mais t'a encore du boulot !

-Bien débrouillée ? Je ne t'ai pas porter un seul coup ! J'ai seulement subit les attaques….

-Oh oh oh du calme ! Par pitié ne te compare pas à moi…. On joue pas dans la même cour crois moi !

-Mais !

\- Ya pas de mais ! Tu m'as demander de t'entrainer à maîtriser ta clé, pas de faire de toi une combattante ! Apprend déjà à la faire apparaître !

Sans prendre de gants, Axel jeta son chakrams sur Naminé. Cette dernière se mit en garde et fit apparaître d'instinct sa Keyblade. Elle para le coup sans difficulté renvoyant le projectile à son propriétaire qui l'accueilli avec plaisir.

-Tu vois ? Apprend à la faire apparaître. Apprend à te protéger… Apprend à tenir le rythme … Après en passera au choses sérieuses !

-Tu as raison...

-J'ai toujours raison : Got it memorized ?

Le visage d'Axel s'éclaira d'un large sourire triomphant, un poil vaniteux. Le visage de Naminé s'éclaira.

-Yes sir ! Tu es un bon professeur monsieur le Simili !

Le visage d'Axel s'assombrit brusquement. Il regardait Naminé de travers, serrant les poings.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

-Oh ? Pardon… c'est juste…. que tu semble si….

-….Inhumain ?

-Non, diffèrent… Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi personne ne te voit sauf moi ? Je ne sais toujours pas ce que sont les sans cœurs et les Similis... pourquoi dis-tu que tu es inhumain ? Me l'expliqueras tu ?

Pour toute réponse Axel baissa les yeux et tendit le bras. Il fit apparaître un portail.

-….Non…

-…Axel... ?

-Rendez vous demain, même endroit, même heure, pour la 2eme leçon…

Axel se retourna et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à franchir le portail, Naminé lui attrapa la manche.

-Pourquoi cet air si triste ? … Je suis désolée…

Elle n'obtient pas de réponse. Axel s'engouffra dans le néant. La laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Elle resta un moment à fixer sans les voir, les piliers du tunnel. Elle ne comprenait pas les réaction de cet homme. Elle qui cherchait à tout prix à savoir qui elle était, elle ne comprenait pas que lui semblait tout faire pour l'oublier !

Finalement ses pieds prirent la direction de la sortie de la gare. Une fois dehors, elle fut un moment ébloui par le soleil. Il avait réchauffer les paves toute l'après midi et maintenant l'atmosphère était lourd sous le sol brûlant. Naminé décida qu'une petite glace lui ferait le plus grand bien et partie chercher sa récompense du jour. Elle se posa au bord du mur scrutant l'horizon. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la voie ferrée, lui rappelant douloureusement son amnésie. Tandis qu'elle se laissa aller à la mélancolie en fixant sa pierre bleue, une petite pensée la caressa… et Axel ? D'où venait-il ?

Au lieu de rentrer directement à la citadelle, Axel fit un détour par le clocher de la gare. Il avait besoin de s'éclairer les idées…. Il s'assit sur le bort du clocher et plongea son regard dans le vide du soleil couchant. La manipulation avait porté ses fruits, il pouvait se rapprocher de Naminé et lui voler le secret de la Keyblade. Elle ne se méfiait pas. Tout semblait parfait. Alors pourquoi diable était-il si en colère ? Pourquoi s'était-il autant énerver lorsqu'elle l'avait appeler Simili ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il était ! …. L'envie d'avoir un cœur le rendait-il si susceptible ? Où ne supportait-il plus sa condition de Simili ?

Un air triste ? Ridicule ! Bientôt il atteindrait son but ! Comment aurait-il pu être triste ? D'ailleurs comment un Simili pourrait ressentir la tristesse ?... Le cœur n'avait pas que des avantages….

Il secoua la tête. Plus que quelques jours et il serait sûrement en mesure de lui subtiliser la clé….

La Keyblade… Personne ne pouvait ignorer son lien avec les cœur !… Son incroyable pouvoir… Personne… sauf cette fille ! Il rit discrètement, levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément il utiliserait l'ignorance de Naminé à son avantage !

Il baissa la tête, et vit Naminé accoudée au mur en dessous de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il la fixa un instant, peaufinant son plan.


	16. Chapitre 15: Ton regard

CHAPITRE 15 : Ton regard

 _« Mon cher Hayner,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous dans la cité sud. Encore 2 bonnes semaines avant les vacances d'automne. Que le temps est long. Vous me manquez beaucoup !_

 _J'ai mis de la monnaie de côté. Je pourrais peut être passer vous voir bientôt !_

 _J'ai progressé au Struggle. J'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi._

 _J'espère que tu as avancé dans notre petit défi ?_

 _Je t'envoie un petit cadeau avec la lettre, un dessin de nous tous, ça t'aidera ! Je te charge de le montrer aux autres ! Hi hi hi !_

 _Gros bisous_

 _Naminé_

 _PS : J'enverrai une lettre à Olette pour être sûr que tu te soit occupé de montrer le dessin »_

Naminé émit un rire discret lorsqu'elle sella la lettre. Le dessin envoyé à Hayner montrait clairement ce dernier en couple avec Olette devant Pence et Naminé !

Elle se sentait heureuse. Son seul regret était de ne pouvoir leur parler d'Axel.

Ses cours s'étaient fini tôt aujourd'hui. Cela lui permettrait sûrement de s'entraîner d'avantage avec sa Keyblade sitôt son travail au journal terminé. Heureusement Naminé était prévoyante. Elle avait déjà bouclé presque tous les dessin du mois. Il n'était même pas 15h, cela lui laissait une bonne partie de la journée !

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines qu'Axel l'entraînait au maniement de la Keyblade et à l'autodéfense. Elle avait bien progressé et avait hâte de s'entraîner aujourd'hui, même si le Simili s'obstinait à garder le mystère qui l'entourait. Elle rassembla ses affaires, mit la lettre dans son sac au milieu des dessins pour le journal et sortie rapidement. Les responsables de l'orphelinat voyait d'un bon œil son enthousiasme à aller au journal, elle était bientôt majeur et devrait partir de toute façon. Naminé eu tout de même un pincement au cœur en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas de date d'anniversaire... Mais l'orphelinat ignorait qu'elle passait bien plus de temps avec un être invisible qu'au travail !

Elle passa vite au journal. Et après une validation rapide de ses croquis fila vers le repère poster sa lettre et attendit près du tunnel. L'entrée des tunnels la plus discrète était toujours celle là. Et c'était ici qu'Axel l'attendait.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir. Un sourire en coin en approchant. Sa démarche lente habituelle.

-J'espère que tu es en forme ? Aujourd'hui c'est travaux pratiques ! Il y a une horde de sans cœur dans les tunnels. Il faudra tous les débusquer. Prête ?

-Plus que jamais !

-Parfait ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris… ils ne sont pas trop dangereux pas ne fait pas l'imprudente…

-Ok chef !

Naminé souriait à pleine dents en plissant les yeux. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait vraiment sa compagnie. Elle le laissa prendre la tête de l'expédition le suivant de près.

Au bout de 5 minutes à ne croiser personne Naminé s'arrêta et se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut explorer les tunnels pour les débusquer c'est ça ?

-Oui… où veux tu en venir ?

Elle continuait à rire et secoua la tête, se tordant le ventre.

-Tu est bien joyeuse aujourd'hui…

-Et toi, tu es bien prétentieux comme d'habitude !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait… (Axel soupira)

-Rien ! Tu viens seulement de me faire une magnifique démonstration de tes talents de guides touristiques ! Zéro pointé monsieur je sais tout ! La prochaine à droite c'est la sortie du repère…. On tourne en rond !

Agacé, Axel fila vérifier les dires de Naminé et revient la mine boudeuse.

-Alors ? Près à céder ta place de leader pour la journée ?

-…Ai-je le choix ?

-Oui… mais j'aimerais rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit !

Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, Naminé tourna le dos à Axel et pris un autre chemin. Le Simili sembla capituler… et suivit Naminé de mauvaise grâce.

Axel laissa Naminé les diriger dans les tunnels. Il détestait montrer ses faiblesses mais s'orienter là dedans… c'était vraiment trop.

Le 1er groupe de sans cœur fut vite débusqué. Axel encouragea Naminé à tester ses capacités. Ils étaient vraiment faibles. Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. Il l'a vit sourire et remettre son sac vide sur le dos.

-Tu t'encombre inutilement avec ce sac…

-Dixit l'homme qui porte une long manteau noir en cuir en pleine été !

-Oh ! T'as fini oui !

-Susceptible ?

-…Un peu… bon… on continue ?

-T'as raison change de sujet…

-J'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée dans ses tunnels…

-Ok on va la finir vite ta mission ! Aller en 1/4h ça sera bouclée !

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Tu veux parier ?

-Parier quoi ?

-Si on fini la mission avant 17h. J'ai droit à un bonus. Sinon j'ai droit à un gage ! Ça te va ?

-Est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ?

-Plus de temps libre ?

-….Ok t'as gagnée…

-15min ! Go !

Naminé reprit la marche tête haute, tournant à nouveau le dos à Axel. Il se surprit à sourire en l'observant. Un pari ? Est-ce qu'elle savait seulement à qui elle avait à faire ? Elle croyait vraiment avoir gagné contre lui ? Lui, le roi des manipulateur ? Il trouva la situation cocasse… Il s'entraînait avec elle depuis 3 semaines dans le but de s'approprier son arme, et voilà qu'elle croyait échanger les rôles comme ça ? Quelle blague !

Un souvenir discret refit gentiment surface : il repensa un instant à son passé avec Isa... À sa complicité avec lui, aux défis lancé, aux paris acceptés avec lui….

Aux paris… ? Il blêmit un instant… À chaque pari contre Isa… il avait perdu !

Il secoua la tête, continuant d'observer Naminé avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir était prit à son propre jeu… Il détestait perdre !

* * *

Naminé jubilait déjà. Si les sans cœurs étaient tous aussi faible que les 1er rencontrés, 15 minutes seraient suffisant ! Il ne lui fallait pas plus de 5 minutes marche rapide pour faire le tour des tunnels. Elle avait une très bonne mémoire visuelle ! Alors 10 minutes pour les combats c'était suffisant.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle cherchait comment obtenir des réponses fasse au silence obstiné d'Axel. À chaque conversation, elle s'était aperçut qu'il détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Hayner pour ça, alors elle avait tenté sa chance de la même façon ! Un petit défi !

Elle se surprit un moment à penser à ses amis. C'était la 1ere qu'elle y pensait comme ça en compagnie d'Axel. Comme elle aurait voulut qu'ils se rencontrent… leur présenter son nouvel ami… Un ami ? Peut être… trop tôt pour le dire… trop de mystère…

10 minutes plus tard le dernier sans cœur rendit l'âme. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Naminé se tourna vers Axel.

-Il reste 5 minutes pour rejoindre la sortie. C'est plus que suffisant, même pour toi !

-Tu veux parier…

-…Heu… non… pas si près du but…

-Petite maline…

-Et grande gagnante !

Naminé tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. Ça serait dommage de perdre du temps à réfléchir à la victoire et la voir passer sous le nez !

Une fois à l'air libre. Axel prit la parole.

-Bon… Je n'ai qu'une parole… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Une glace pour commencer !

-Hein ?

-Manger une glace en haut de la tour !

-C'est ça ton bonus ?

-Nan, ça c'est juste une formalité : une petite glace en fin de mission ! Qu'en penses tu ?

-Bonne idée… Il fait chaud avec ce manteau noir..

-Tu fait dans l'humour maintenant ?

-Pas le choix ! Je suis tombé sur une comique !

-Comique de mauvaise grâce alors… Je prend quand même !

* * *

Axel aida Naminé à grimper en haut de la tour et s'assit sur le rebord. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette journée... Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait le plus plut ou le plus dérangé dans cette étrange journée…Les joutes verbales perdue contre Naminé ? Sa fierté un peu mise à mal ? Devoir partager son soleil en haut de sa tour ? Ce sentiment d'avoir était piégé ? Cette glace qui lui rappelait tant de choses ? Cette fille trop humaine ?

Il la regarda. Elle jouait avec une pierre bleue en mangeant sa glace… perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, sans sortir de sa trans elle dit :

-Ils me manquent… mes amis me manquent… et toi Axel ? Tu as des amis ?

Axel faillit s'étouffer avec sa glace ! Il pensa un instant à Isa… puis en fermant les yeux, il vit le visage de Saix…

-Des amis ? Nan… ça c'est du passé… avant oui… j'avais un ami… quand j'étais enfant…

-Du passé ?

-Oui… un passé inutile…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait ça, rien ne l'y obligeait ! Mais force est de constater qu'il avait tout de même apprécié sa compagnie aujourd'hui… Il rit mentalement à cette idée !

-Moi je n'ai pas de passé…

Il regarda un instant Naminé, sa mine joyeuse avait disparue, laissant place à une triste figure.

-Tu ne perd pas grand-chose…

Elle laissa échapper une larme. Axel ne comprenait pas. En quoi avoir un passé était si important ? Encore une fois fallait t'il un cœur pour comprendre ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis Axel… J'ai besoin de savoir d'où je viens.. De comprendre le sens de mes rêves… De recouvrer la mémoire….

-C'est pour ça que tu insistes tant pour que je t'apprenne à te servir de ta Keyblade ? Tu pense qu'elle à un lien avec ton passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle a un lien avec mon passé… Mais toi oui ! J'ai déjà vu des homme en noir, j'en suis sur ! Je sais que tu peux m'apporter des réponses.

-Tu pense que ça a autant d'importance d'obtenir des réponses ?

-Découvrir qui je suis… Me raccrocher à mon passé pour affronter l'avenir… C'est notre passé qui nous défini nan ? Notre passé qui prouve notre existence….

-Prouver notre existence…hien…

-Prouver que nous sommes humains ?…Toi...Tu…

-…

-… Tu n'es… Tu n'est pas humain, n'est ce pas Axel ?

Naminé fixait le Simili intensément. Elle attendait une réponse. La question le prenait au dépourvu, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y répondit…

-Non en effet, mais tu n'obtiendra rien de plus de moi aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu as bien assez profiter de ton cadeau bonus !

Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir était piégé ! Mais en regardant les yeux si humains de la jeune fille, il se dit que sa manipulation était bien en deçà de la sienne ! Lui l'a manipulé dans un intérêt égoïste, elle dans un intérêt… plus pure… plus innocent… comme si son cœur était dépourvue de ténèbres…

Il se leva, aida Naminé à redescendre et l'accompagna près du repère.

* * *

Naminé avait obtenu une des réponses sur Axel qui lui tenait à cœur… Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour oser formuler une question pareil… demander à quelqu'un s'il était humain ? Mais elle était sur d'elle et la réponse l'avait confortée dans ses convictions : il n'était pas humain, pas plus que ces créatures… et elle seule les voyait ! Elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi mais Axel avait mit fin à la conversation bien avant ! Ils se dirigeait vers le repère.

Une fois arrivés devant le repère, Axel fit apparaître le passage vers la cité blanche.

-Comment est-ce là bas ? Là d'où tu viens ?

-Lugubre, froid et sans intérêt...

-C'est pour ça que tu viens si souvent ici ?

-C'est mon travail de récupérer des cœurs ici c'est tout..

-Et de flâner en haut de la tour ? Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas humain, tu es bien nostalgique en regardant l'horizon…

-C'est-à-dire.. ?

-Tes yeux… quand tu regarde l'horizon, quand tu réfléchit… Tes yeux sont… humains ! J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne soit pas humain…

-Et moi j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai une conversation pareille avec toi… Il faut que je parte… Rendez vous demain…

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. S'engouffrant dans les ténèbres, il disparu, laissant Naminé seule avec ses pensées.

Ce fut la tête pleine de réponse et de nouvelles questions qu'elle attaqua le chemin du retour...


	17. Chapitre 16: Ce que je suis!

CHAPITRE 16 : Ce que je suis!

Axel flânait encore un peu dans sa chambre ce matin là. Il n'avait pourtant pas fermé l'œil après la journée de la veille. Repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi avoir confier autant de choses à cette humaine ? Était ce parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il pourrait en faire une Simili comme il l'avait initialement prévu ? Où cette sensation désagréable et indéfinissable qui l'empoignait : l'impression qu'il devait arrêter son jeu sans savoir pourquoi...

Il se redressa et parcourus d'un pas lent, les couloirs d'illusiopolis en direction du tableau des missions… Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter les questions de Naminé… mais il avait envie de se battre avec elle…

 ***Envie ?*** Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il chassa ses idées idiotes et s'engouffra dans le passage s'apercevant trop tard qu'il n'avait pas regarder la mission du jour.

Il trouva Naminé assise sur les marches à côté du repère. Apparemment elle s'était posée moins de questions que lui… moins de questions ? Nan sûrement pas ! Mais contrairement à lui, elle cherchait ardemment les réponses ! Il la salua brièvement et lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment s'était passé sa mission du jour, il ne pu lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas encore démarrée ! Il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours la faire seul après avoir entrainer Naminé… Un entraînement un peu intense, elle rentrait plus vite et il aurait dû temps pour finir sa mission… quoi qu'elle soit...Il la suivit dans les tunnels la laissant ouvrir la marche pour les mener à leur lieu habituel….

* * *

Naminé s'éveilla tôt ce matin là. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu dormir après tout ce qui c'était passé la veille, mais son corps lui avait réclamé son dû ! Elle était encore fatiguée mais comptait bien profiter de la journée. C'était Samedi donc pas de cours à l'orphelinat. Elle descendit prendre un petit déjeuner rapide et partie en direction de lieux de rendez vous !

Arrivée sur place elle trouva l'endroit désert. Elle supposa qu'Axel avait décidé de faire sa mission seul. Il avait était clair dès le début : elle ne l'accompagnerait en mission que s'il était sur qu'elle ne craigne rien. Elle renonça à la tentation d'aller seule dans les tunnels. En avançant vers le repère elle vit apparaître quelques sans cœur, ils étaient faibles et elle les élimina rapidement. Elle se sentait plus confiante, peut être pourrait-elle l'accompagner la prochaine fois. Elle s'étonna néanmoins qu'il ne soit pas déjà là. Puis elle réalisa avec peur que c'était la 1ere fois qu'elle affrontait seule des sans cœur… Gagner en force la mettait paradoxalement d'avantage en danger… Axel le savait-il ? Elle frémit à cette idée… Elle avait confirmation depuis hier qu'il n'était pas humain mais de là à la manipuler… ? Elle chassa cette idée ridicule ! Et pourtant… ses yeux étaient parfois si inhumain...

Après s'être assurée qu'aucuns autres sans cœur n'arriveraient, elle s'assit sur les escaliers pour attendre le Simili.

Son attente dura peu de temps. Axel fit rapidement son apparition. Il n'était même pas essoufflé.

-Comment c'est passé ta mission ?

-Ma mission ?... Ennuyeuse… on y va ?

-Heu… ok…

La froideur d'Axel lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait une sensation désagréable… lui mentait-il ? Elle essaya de ne pas y penser et s'engouffra dans le tunnel suivit d'Axel juste derrière elle. Elle sentait un regard meurtrier la scruter…elle frissonna… était ce le Simili qui lui faisait si peur ? Il semblerait si différent de la veille…. Si…Inhumain !

-Arrêtes toi Naminé…

Elle se retourna vers Axel, son regard était glacial, elle frissonna encore d'avantage. Elle fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il fit apparaître ses chakrams. Avait-il décider de la tuer ? Est-ce qu'elle en savait trop sur lui…ou trop peu pour avoir cru qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle fit apparaître sa Keyblade et lui fit face. Elle tremblait… Lui faire face… Quelles chances avaient elle ?

-Axel…. Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

\- …Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà un moment Naminé….

Sans prévenir, Axel se jeta sur Naminé les chakrams enflammés dans ses mains se dirigeant droit vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux horrifiée ! Alors il la tuerait comme ça ? Sans même lui laisser une chance de se défendre ?

Une volonté de vivre s'éleva brusquement en elle ! Elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, prête à en découdre avec lui s'il le fallait… mais il était trop rapide ! Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lever sa Keyblade que les bras d'Axel se refermèrent sur elle… sans la blesser !

-…. J'aurais du m'occuper de cette saloperie ce matin avant de t'emmener t'entrainer !

Naminé entendit un râlement sourd dans son dos et vit une forme bizarre de part et d'autre des chakrams d'Axel ! Elle réalisa soudain sa stupidité ! Axel ne l'avait pas attaqué ! Il l'avait protégé du sans cœur en passant ses bras autour d'elle enfonçant ses chakrams dans la gueule de la bête !

Naminé se retourna brusquement pour faire face au sans cœur, sa Keyblade à la main. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée si proche d'un sans cœur si puissant… elle sentit du sang couler sur sa main…Elle réalisa soudain qu'il appartenait à Axel ! Le Simili, ne s'étant pas seulement contenter de bloquer la gueule du sans cœur avec ses chakrams, y avait passé la moitié de son avant bras !. Rassemblant son courage elle enfonça sa Keyblade dans l'emblème du sans cœur jusqu'à la garde. Se dernier disparu dans un grondement sourd, laissant échapper un magnifique cœur étincelant.

Elle haletait. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé… Scrutant le bras ensanglanté d'Axel toujours autour d'elle, ses chakrams brûlants encore. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle était à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa Keyblade toujours à la main.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vert intense du Simili, une étrange forme voilée attira son attention derrière lui. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et passa à son tour les bras dans le dos d'Axel, tenant sa Keyblade par la garde et la lame au moment où une seconde créature vint s'écraser contre son arme. Elle avait la tête enfouis dans le torse de son allié. Celui-ci réagit rapidement à l'attaque : il plaqua Naminé contre lui de son bras blessé, puis il se retourna faire face au sans cœur déloyale.

Axel sauta en arrière, déposa Naminé au sol, lui interdisant d'intervenir et fonça à nouveau vers son adversaire. Mais elle se refusait de rester simple spectatrice ! Comment aurait elle pu rester inactive alors qu'il venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie ? Lui, dont elle avait douter !

Prise d'une étrange frénésie, elle s'élança aux côtés d'Axel faire face à la bête malgré les réticences du numéro VIII. Elle sentit soudainement une force étrange en elle… Comme un nouveau pouvoir… Sans prendre le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle ferma les yeux et elle leva d'instinct sa Keyblade au dessus d'elle, pointe vers le plafond. Elle sentit une aura déferler en elle. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'une colonne de lumière s'était formée autour d'Axel et elle. Ce dernier ne semblait pas d'avantage comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le sans cœur s'acharna sur la colonne de lumière qui formait une barrière protectrice. Naminé sentit la main d'Axel sur son épaule. Elle sentit aussi doucement qu'elle perdait le contrôle… Elle était allée trop loin… sa tête lui tournait déjà… Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle commença à tomber à genoux, luttant contre l'inévitable... Elle regarda Axel, son visage devenait flou mais elle le vit s'approcher d'elle.

-Laisse le moi…

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer…

* * *

Axel avait une sensation étrange en pénétrant dans les tunnels. Il sentait une aura malsaine autour de lui. L'assassin savait que les rôles étaient inversés : c'était lui la proie du sans cœur ! Mais comment avouer à Naminé qu'il l'a mettait en danger… Il décida de faire demi tour… tant pis pour l'entraînement ! Le sans cœur qu'il ressentait était bien trop puissant pour l'humaine… Et avec si peu de place pour combattre…

-Arrêtes toi Naminé…

Lorsqu'elle se retourna Axel vit une expression étrange dans ses yeux. Avait elle sentit le danger elle aussi ? Il ne l'avait pourtant pas encore former à ça…

Il sentait de plus en plus le danger d'une attaque imminente. Il fit apparaître ses chakrams et vit Naminé reculer d'un pas, Keyblade en main. Elle lui faisait face. Croyait elle que le Simili avait l'intention de la tuer ?

-Axel… Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

\- …Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà un moment Naminé…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Une forme voilée derrière l'humaine attira son attention révélant par la même occasion au Simili qu'il ne s'était pas trompé ! Ils étaient bien pris pour cibles !

Enflammant ses chakrams, il se jeta sur Naminé pétrifiée, l'entourant de ses bras juste à temps pour voir là gueule du monstre se refermer sur ses chakrams et son avant bras gauche.

-…. J'aurais du m'occuper de cette saloperie ce matin avant de t'emmener t'entrainer !

Il vit Naminé reprendre contenance et se retourner faire face au sans cœur. Elle tremblait, il ne l'a jugea pas. Il se demandait comment il aurait réagi à sa place s'il était encore humain. ***Humain ?***

Il vit la jeune fille frapper le sans cœur de toutes ses forces, enfonçant son arme jusqu'à la garde, transperçant l'emblème !

Il se perdit un moment dans ses pensées tandis que Naminé toujours de dos, tentait de reprendre son souffle… Il revit en flash les 2 amis de Naminé refaire face à Seifer la veille du tournoi de Struggle. La réaction de la jeune brune, si humaine… protéger quelqu'un donne des forces ?

Naminé se retourna, son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne savait pas quoi penser…. Il ne se sentait pas plus puissant en l'ayant protéger, au contraire ! Il avait failli y laisser son bras ! Le regard bleu si intense et humain de Naminé le troubla… Il y lisait… de la reconnaissance !

Soudain il sentit une nouvelle attaque imminente, jurant entre ses dents ne pas avoir penser que le sans cœur n'était peut être pas seul. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Naminé avait été plus rapide. Elle avait passé ses 2 petits bras autour du corps du Simili et l'avait protéger de la même façon que lui !

Le protéger ? Cette idée lui fit froid dans le dos ! Quel intérêt de protéger quelqu'un qui n'est même pas censé exister ! Aucun membre de l'organisation n'aurait pris un tel risque pour ses pairs! Il sentit Naminé collée contre lui, elle luttait comme elle le pouvait contre le sans cœur pour lui ?...Il sentit le cœur de la jeune humaine battre contre son ventre…

Cet instant de réflexion ne durant qu'une fraction de seconde. Axel plaqua Naminé contre lui et fit volte face pour croiser son adversaire. D'un coup de chakrams il fit reculer le sans cœur et en profita pour bondir en arrière mettre Naminé à l'abri, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas intervenir !

À peine avait-t-il rejoint son adversaire et échanger les 1er coups, que Naminé se posta à ses côtés prête à l'aider. L'aider ? Mais pourquoi voulait elle se mettre en danger ? Pour lui cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il vit soudain l'aura de la jeune fille changer, l'entourant d'une étrange lumière blanche et bleue. Elle leva brusquement les mains en l'air, tenant sa Keyblade à bout de bras. Un halo lumineux vint les entourer, issu sans aucun doute de la Keyblade de Naminé ! Il la fixait sans comprendre…. Possédait elle vraiment un tel pouvoir ? Il l'a vit ouvrir les yeux et le regarder… si humaine….Puis son regard se voila doucement, elle était à bout, le sans cœur s'acharnant sur le bouclier de lumière. Il posa la main sur son épaule sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle allait bientôt perdre connaissance…. Il s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'elle tomba à genoux aux sol… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait à ce point… risquer de mourir…. Il réalisa soudain que son entaille au bras c'était refermée ! Avait elle conscience d'un tel pouvoir ? Comment pouvait elle l'ignorer ? Qui était elle ?

-Laisse le moi…

À peine Axel prononça ses paroles que le bouclier de Naminé vola en éclats entraînant la Keyblade dans sa disparition. Le sans cœur, pris dans l'explosion recula de quelques mètres. Le temps qu'il se redresse pour faire face à son adversaire, ce dernier lui avait déjà transpercé l'emblème, laissant échapper les cœurs prisonniers.

Axel se retourna vers Naminé, il l'a pris délicatement dans les bras. Elle était épuisée mais pas blessée. Quelques minutes, une heure peut être et elle se réveillerait… il décida de l'emmener au repère pour qu'elle se repose.

Il la déposa sur le canapé du repère, profitant pour en scruter l'intérieur… il y avait tant de souvenirs humain… Des jouets, des objets, des poster…de la vie… Il repensa à sa chambre de Simili si vide...

Il tourna la tête vers Naminé endormie et passa un moment à l'observer sans s'en approcher… Que devait-il faire…. ? Sa puissance était colossal… développée à son paroxysme elle pourrait protéger l'organisation toute entière… L'organisation…Devait il l'emmener la bas dès maintenant ?... Nan…. Axel se demanda un moment s'il parviendrait à manipuler Naminé jusqu'au bout pour servir ses desseins… Manipuler ainsi l'humaine, la faire sombrer dans les ténèbres pour la transformer en Simili… La changer en Simili ? Lui faire perdre son cœur ? Alors que lui se battait pour en avoir un ? Quel sens y avait il à tous cela… ? Était-il égoïste à ce point ? Non… c'était juste un Simili… un demi être à qui il manque un cœur pour exister, pour vivre…. Et voilà qu'il tombait sur une humaine qui risquait de perdre sa vie pour lui qui n'était pas censé exister !

Il s'énerva et sortie du repère, laissant Naminé seule.

* * *

 _Le bruit des vagues… incessant… arrivait de part et d'autre de ses oreilles comme si elle était en pleine mer… Naminé marchait depuis un moment déjà sur un vitrail entièrement blanc. Elle n'entendait même plus le bruit de ses pas… Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait dans ce décor… parfois elle entendait une voix l'appeler… cette même voix… la sienne… celle de la Keyblade… Elle avait beau s'y essayer de toute ses forces, impossible de la faire apparaître…. Elle commençait à perdre espoir dans ce décor sans fin, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie du cœur… Puis la voix devient plus forte, le décor changea, sa Keyblade apparue dans sa main et…_ elle se réveilla !

Naminé ouvrit doucement les yeux. C'était la 1ere fois qu'elle faisait un rêve où il n'y avait pas de sans cœur…. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si angoissée ?... Peur de perdre quelques chose… sa Keyblade ?

Elle la fit apparaître, regarda son éclat blanc, ses motifs… Axel la trouverait sûrement trop humaine… Axel ? Où était-il ? Elle tenta de se lever d'un coup mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle du utiliser sa Keyblade pour se redresser. Elle sortie brusquement du repère. Elle devrait lui parler. Lui expliquer se qu'il c'était passer… les doutes qu'elle avait eu… Mais il n'y avait personne dehors… Elle s'appuya un moment sur le rebord du muret à côté de l'escalier, scrutant le soleil rougeoyant.. Il était déjà bas mais Naminé savait qu'il n'était pas tard… Elle se dit tout de même, qu'il serait plus prudent de rentrer…. Elle murmura :

-Axel à sûrement dû penser la même chose...

-Quoi donc ?

Il venait de faire irruption derrière elle, il revenait des tunnels.

-Je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi ?

-J'y ai penser… bien que je ne puisse pas appeler cet endroit « mon chez moi »…

Il s'assit sur le bord des marches juste à côté d'elle.

-… Naminé… il faut qu'on parle…

* * *

Axel ne savait pas par où commencer dans ses réflexions. Il venait de sortir du repère et résista à la brutale envie de rentrer à la citadelle sans détour ! Il devait faire le point…Se calmer… Il tourna la tête vers les tunnels et se dit qu'y retourner l'aiderait peut être à y voir plus clair… Il s'y engouffra. À peine le 1er détour franchit, une orbe bleue attira son attention. C'était la pierre de Naminé. Comment un objet si quelconque pouvait avoir tant d'importance ? Fallait t il un cœur pour comprendre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à comprendre… ! Il sentait qu'il perdait déjà patience ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne les agissements de Naminé ! Il glissa la pierre dans sa poche et fit demi tour.

Arrivé dehors, Axel vit Naminé accoudée sur le rebord. Il s'approcha. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Axel à sûrement dû penser la même chose...

-Quoi donc ?

Elle se retourna surprise.

-Je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi ?

-J'y ai penser… bien que je ne puisse pas appeler cet endroit « mon chez moi »…

Il s'assit sur le bord des marches juste à côté d'elle.

-… Naminé… il faut qu'on parle…

-…

-… Tes façons d'agir n'ont aucun sens pour moi… Pourquoi as-tu pris tant de risque aujourd'hui ? À quoi cela rime -t-il ?

-…Je voulais te protéger...

Axel se redressa brutalement !

-Pourquoi ? Naminé ! Je ne suis même pas humain ! Je ne suis même pas censé exister !

-Mais tu existe pourtant ! Tu es là devant moi ! Tu m'as sauver la vie dans les tunnels !

-Parce que ça fait partie de mon boulot ! Veillez sur les humains pour ne pas les laisser sombrer dans les ténèbres ! Je suis un Simili non d'un chien !

-Et m'entraîner, ça faisait aussi partie de ton boulot ?

-…

-Réponds moi !

-...On peut dire ça…

-Axel… j'ai le droit t'entendre la vérité !

Il s'approcha lentement de Naminé, qui était dos au mur. D'un geste rapide il plaqua ses 2 main de chaque côté du mur, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Elle sursauta !

\- La vérité ? Lorsque je t'ai rencontré et que j'ai vu tes pouvoirs… Je n'ai penser qu'à une chose… Te manipuler !

-…Que…

\- Te manipuler ! Te voler ta Keyblade ! Me servir de toi! Te plonger dans les ténèbres… Te changer en Simili !

-…non…

\- Retrouver un cœur envers et contre tout ! Quitte à tout sacrifier ! Quitte à TE sacrifier ! VOILÀ CE QUE JE SUIS NAMINÉ !


	18. Chapitre 17: Ce que tu es

CHAPITRE 17 : Ce que tu es...

\- Retrouver un cœur envers et contre tout ! Quitte à tout sacrifier ! Quitte à TE sacrifier ! VOILÀ CE QUE JE SUIS NAMINÉ !

Ces paroles résonnait entre les murs de la cité du crépuscule. Naminé savait qu'elle était la seule à les entendre mais cela ne la consola pas pour autant… Ainsi les soupçons qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer étaient fondés… Il se servait d'elle… Elle ne comprenait pas… elle n'y croyais pas ! Non ! Elle n'y croyait pas !

-Voila ce que je suis… Je suis un Simili Naminé… Je ne suis plus humain depuis que j'ai perdu mon cœur lorsque mon monde à était envahi par les sans cœur. Ce que tu crois être des sentiments humains ne sont rien de plus qu'un souvenir de ma part… Un bagage émotionnel… Je me souvient ce que sont les sentiments mais je n'en ressent pas !

-…Axel… si en me rencontrant la 1ere fois ton but était seulement de me manipuler pour obtenir mes pouvoir, pourquoi t'être mit en danger pour moi aujourd'hui?

-...

-Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie alors qu'il t'aurait suffit de laisser le sans cœur faire son œuvre et de manipuler mon Simili pour récupérer ma Keyblade?

-…

-...Protéger quelqu'un à qui l'on tient… c'est une réaction humaine ! Protéger un ami, c'est une réaction humaine ! Et je te considère comme mon ami Axel, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris des risques pour toi ! Est ce si difficile à comprendre ?

-…

\- Tu as pris des risques pour moi aujourd'hui ! Alors qui essaye tu de convaincre en me disant que tu as agit ainsi uniquement par devoir ou par intérêt? Moi ? Ou toi-même ?

-… Un ami… cela me semble seulement ridicule…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut un cœur pour ressentir de l'amitié…. Et que j'ai perdu le mien en même temps que mon monde d'origine... Il ne me reste que les souvenirs de ce que sont une amitié… juste des souvenirs…

-… Moi je n'ai pas de souvenirs Axel… Mais l'amitié je la vit, je la ressent ! Je ressens la même chose pour toi que pour mes amis ! Comment pourrais-je ressentir quelques choses qui n'existe pas ? Pour moi l'amitié est réelle !

Axel sortie de sa poche la pierre de Naminé et la lui tendit. Elle comprit qu'elle l'avait perdue dans les tunnels.

-C'est pour ça que cette pierre t'es si précieuse ? Elle symbolise ce que tu ressens ? Ton amitié pour eux ?

-Oui… Toi tu as un souvenir imagé de ton passé, moi je n'ai aucun lien avec lui… Mais cette pierre: c'est mon lien avec le présent ! Quelque chose que je partage avec lui ! Une façon d'exister !

-D'exister ?...mmm….

-Excuse moi… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-… Il faut que je rentre…

-Attends Axel !… Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre… Moi je commence seulement à comprendre qui tu es, mais je suis sûr de moi ! Ta façon d'agir est celle d'un ami !... Peux tu essayer d'être un ami… ?

-Tu perds ton temps…

-Peux être… mais j'ai envie d'y croire ! Croire que tu n'as pas fait tout ça uniquement par intérêt !

-...Et si tu te trompes ?

-Je ne crois pas !

Naminé glissa son éclaireuse entre les mains d'Axel.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Mon éclaireuse… Mon seul lien avec mon passé… J'aimerais qu'il soit le lien de notre présent ! De l'amitié que je te porte même si tu ne le comprends pas ! Tu veux bien essayer… ?

-...Ok… Je vais essayer…

\- Merci…

-… Je dois vraiment rentrer maintenant…

Axel ouvrit le tunnel vers la citadelle et disparu rapidement.

Naminé resta un moment sans bouger devant les tunnels. Elle aussi devait faire le point sur ce que lui avait révélé Axel. Elle prit le chemin du retour et laissa ses pensées dériver inévitablement sur les éléments de la journée…

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Naminé eu du mal à organiser ses pensées… Elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps au Simili pour accepter tout ça… Un être sans cœur ? Cet idée l'a fit frémir !

Elle s'assit à son bureau, commença à dessiner sans trop réfléchir à quoi…

Les hurlements d'Axel raisonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête… Se servir d'elle pour obtenir un cœur… cela n'avait pas de sens ? Qui pouvait vouloir récupérer un cœur au prix d'une autre vie ? Et sa façon d'agir avec elle… les risques prit pour elle… cela faisait parti de la manipulation ? Nan… impossible… Certes elle lisait de inhumanité dans ses yeux, certes il l'a manipulait… Mais jamais elle n'avait lu de la cruauté dans ses yeux verts ! Ses yeux vert… ? Elle posa les yeux sur sa feuille et laissa tomber son crayon en pâlissant… Elle venait de dessiner le portait d'Axel !

* * *

Après un rapport plus que rapide à Saix. Axel s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'assit rapidement au bord de la fenêtre et regarda l'éclat brillant de Kingdom Hearts !

Il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé… Pourquoi tout ça lui tenait temps à cœur ! ***À cœur... ?*** Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure expression, néanmoins… Plus il essayait de comprendre, moins il y arrivait… Il lui fallait un cœur pour comprendre !

Avoir un cœur, quel qu'en soit le prix… Atteindre leur objectifs, quel que soient les sacrifices… Redevenir humain…. ***Une vie humaine… ?***

Il regarda l'intérieur de son « chez lui »… si vide… si froid… si inhumain…si différent du repère de Naminé…

Naminé… Il ressorti l'éclaireuse qu'elle lui avait donné un peu plus tôt s'efforçant de faire le point… Agissait-t-il vraiment comme un ami avec elle ? Il ferma les yeux un instant, vit le visage de Naminé, celui de Isa, celui de Naminé à nouveau… il réalisa avec angoisse qu'elle avait peut être raison… !

Pour une fois il ne chassa pas cette idée dérangeant…. Mais il lui faudrait sûrement quelques jours pour accepter !


	19. chapitre 18: Amis?

CHAPITRE 18 : Amis ?

Naminé s'éveilla bien avant l'heure ce matin là. Cela faisait bientôt 2 semaines qu'Axel n'avait montré signe de vie où à peine… Il la fuyait, elle le savait… Il lui manquait tant…

Cependant sa journée ne serait pas gâchée pour autant ! Ses amis allaient enfin revenir ! Les vacances d'automnes commençait enfin !

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Pence 3 jours après celle qu'elle avait envoyé à Hayner, elle ne tenait plus en place ! Elle connaissait chacun mot par cœur mais peu importe ! La lire au réveil et en se couchant était devenu son rituel !

 _« Ma chère Naminé !_

 _Je n'ai que des bonnes nouvelles pour toi, alors surtout reste bien assise !_

 _On viendra te voir durant les vacances d'automne ! Et attention pas juste un WE comme l'an dernier : cette année on a assez de munnies pour rester toutes les vacances ! Hayner s'est démener comme un lion !_

 _J'ai appris qu'un nouveau tournois aurait lieu durant les vacances grâce à l'article que tu avait fait dans le journal l'autre fois (celui que tu avait envoyé à Hayner)_

 _On a tous réussi les examens blancs même Hayner ! Olette y a veillez !_

 _D'ailleurs à propos d'Hayner et Olette…. Ah ah ah ! Devine ? Il était temps hien !_

 _Bon je te laisse. Je clore la lettre avant qu'Hayner ne tombe dessus ! Il m'a dit que si quelqu'un d'autre que lui osait t'apprendre la nouvelle… il en ferait de la pâtée pour chat !_

 _Gros bisous Pence_

 _PS : heu… le jour où on arrive fait semblant de rien ok ? »_

Naminé rit encore une fois en lisant la lettre ! Elle l'avait tellement plié et dépliée qu'elle se déchirait sur les bords ! Peu importe !

Elle se leva d'un bond ! Fila à la cuisine piquer de quoi déjeuner en route et fonça à la gare !

* * *

Axel venait de finir sa mission du jour. Il n'avait pas revu Naminé depuis leur dernière conversation… ou si peu… Il s'était contenter de la regarder de loin. Elle ne s'était même pas approcher de lui. Il savait que ça serait à lui de lui parler… était il prêt ?

Il était rentré tôt ce jour là encore une fois. Néanmoins il avait décidé de faire un détour par la gare pour scruter le soleil ! Il regretta vite sa décision… Il avait assisté sans le vouloir au retrouvailles entre Naminé et ses amis. Dès rires, de la joie, de la complicité… Des sentiments si humains…

Il s'énerva sans comprendre pourquoi. Était ce de voir Naminé avec eux qui le rendait si amer ? De la jalousie ? Ridicule !

Il descendit dans les tréfonds de la citadelle massacrer quelques reflets pour se calmer les esprits… son nouveau rituel depuis presque 10jours….

* * *

Après avoir féliciter Olette et Hayner plus gênés que jamais, Naminé passa le reste de la journée en leur compagnie ! Ils firent la même chose qu'à chaque 1er jour de vacances ! Manger des glaces en racontant tout ce qui leur était arrivé !

Assis au centre de la place de la gare, Hayner se lança rapidement dans des récits épiques dont lui seul avait le secret, captivant son assemblée subjugué. Tantôt héroïque tantôt dramatique : lui seul avait le secret pour raconter de façon si tragique, comment il avait sauvé Pence d'une minuscule araignée ou réussi à se glisser dans les cuisines pour subtiliser les restes de desserts ! Naminé n'en pouvait plus ! Affalée sur Olette, elle perdait un peu plus de souffle et de dignité à chaque rire, laissant les éclats de ses derniers se briser contre les énormes cloche de la tour.

Olette fut moins héroïque dans ses propos et contre la volonté d'Hayner qui souhaitait garder sa dignité, raconta la véritable histoire de leur 1er baiser… catastrophique !

Pence enrichit rapidement l'histoire de son point de vue, narrant à la façon d'un thriller, la façon dont il avait découvert la vérité !

Lorsque se fut à Naminé de raconter les dernières mois, il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas parler d'Axel ! Elle se lança dans une histoire bien rodée pour leur raconter comment elle avait obtenu le poste d'illustration au journal ! Un mensonge créé de toutes pièces mais cela lui semblait préférable à la vérité… Elle ne pouvait pas révéler l'existence du Simili à ses amis. Elle ne pouvez pas trahir Axel !

 ***Le trahir ?...*** Elle s'aperçue soudain qu'elle était entrain de trahir ses amis à la place ! Elle se sentait tiraillée… Pourquoi ?

* * *

Les jours passait plus lentement que jamais ! Axel s'était décidé à passer les jours suivants à observer les amis de Naminé. Dès que ses missions étaient terminées, il allait se poster près du repère, caché sur les toits. Ils les voyait rire, toujours rire… s'amuser… se taquiner… Il les observa aussi le dernier jour des vacances.

* * *

C'était le dernier jour des vacances et Naminé avait décidée d'aller à la cité sud. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas mise les pieds ! Pourtant c'était un endroit magnifique ! La colline du couchant avait ce don rare de l'apaiser.

La petite troupe sortie du repère en direction de la place des fêtes car la rue de la gare était fermée. Il rencontrèrent la bande de Seifer. Ce dernier s'abstenant de tout commentaires quand à la relation amoureuse de son rival ! (Cela bien sûr après le regard menaçant d'Olette à son attention).

Naminé sourit. Rien n'avait changé, ... si ce n'était elle et tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas révéler…

Ils prirent rapidement le train. Durant la route, Pence sorti sa pierre, suivit de Olette et Hayner. Naminé mit un peu plus de temps à la sortir… Elle pensa à son éclaireuse… Axel n'avait cessé de lui manquer durant les vacances ! Pourquoi prenait il autant de place dans son esprit ?... Dans son… ***cœur… ***? Elle ne laissa pas l'opportunité à ses pensées de gâcher le dernier jour des vacances ! Bien décidée à profiter des derniers moments avec ses amis ! … Mais il hantait ses pensées sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler...

Elle se leva d'une traite et sauta la 1ere du train. Elle fila vers la colline du couchant en ayant bien pris soin de défier Hayner avant, histoire de le taquiner encore une fois !

La « mort » au trousses, elle s'aperçut assez vite que le marché battait son plein en ville. Profitant d'une énième provocation, elle fila entre les échoppes de vêtements, son complice de toujours sur ses talons ! Coins, recoins, embuscade, elle ne cessait de rire en tentant d'échapper à son ami.

Soudain, durant une fraction de seconde, à ses yeux le marché se transforma… prenant la forme des tunnels désaffectés… Juste une seconde… qui suffit à Hayner pour la rattraper ! Lorsque ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet comme une victoire, il s'aperçut que Naminé pleurait...

* * *

Axel avait suivi des yeux la course poursuite de Naminé et Hayner à travers les échoppes.

Elle semblait si vivante… Quelques choses en lui se brisa en la voyant ainsi… Pour la 1ere fois, il regrettait de l'avoir manipuler ! Ça y est ! La pensée s'était clairement faite dans son esprit : elle lui manquait !

Il prit le risque inconsidéré d'être vu : il descendit se fondre dans la masse des échoppes. Au détour d'un stand, il l'a vit brusquement s'arrêter devant lui… Juste assez longtemps pour permettre à son ami de gagner. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-… Rejoints moi !

Elle pleurait…

* * *

Naminé ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Axel ces dernières semaines, s'efforçant en vain de se concentrer sur ses amis durant les vacances. Elle avait adoré ces moments en leur compagnie mais avait tellement regretter qu'il n'en fasse pas parti… Et voilà qu'il apparaissait soudain comme ça ? Hayner tentait de la faire sortir de sa trans… peine perdue, elle fixait le manteau noir droit devant elle. Elle savait qu'Hayner ne pouvaient pas le voir, mais… ne même pas pouvoir parler de lui à ses amis… Se rendait il compte de ce que ça lui faisait… ?

Olette et Pence arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, détournant l'attention de Naminé, Axel profita de la situation pour disparaitre ! Elle se retrouva seule avec ses amis.

-Axel…

-Naminé ?

-Axel…

-Ca va ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je… crois… qu'il faut que je vous explique quelques choses...

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête de dire ça… mais la vérité vint la cueillir comme une évidence… ***Leur dire la vérité..*** ? Elle se dirigea vers la colline du couchant suivit en silence de ses 3 amis.

Arrivée sur place, Naminé attendit qu'il n'y ai plus qu'eux sur la colline. Une fois sur d'être seule elle s'assit sur le bord du banc un moment… Ses amis prirent place autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer…. Les sans cœur ? Axel ? Sa Keyblade ? Elle laissa les mots parcourir ses lèvres comme un flux interminable, craignant qu'ils ne la croient pas… Qu'eux aussi la traite de menteuse ! Mais ils n'en firent rien… Hayner prit la parole en 1er :

-Naminé c'est ça que tu nous cache depuis 4ans ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en nous au point de garder ça pour toi ?

-… Je n'ai pas eu le choix… l'orphelinat… Ils… J'avais si peur que vous ne réagissiez comme eux… Je comprendrais que vous ne me croyez pas non plus…

\- Mais on a toujours eu confiance en toi ! On a toujours était là pour toi ! Pourquoi crois tu qu'il en serait autrement ?

-…Je suis désolée… Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de vous en parler avant… Axel… C'est le seul à qui… ( elle n'avait pas révéler la condition de Simili d'Axel à ses amis, se contentant de leur expliquer qu'elle seule le voyait…)

\- Oui je comprends… Difficile de faire croire à un truc invisible…

\- Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir vous montrer… Axel était là au marché tout à l'heure… Personne ne l'a vu… Pas plus que les sans cœur… ni…

ta Keyblade ? Peut être qu'on peut la voir ?

Naminé écarquilla les yeux ! Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas penser avant ? Elle se leva d'un coup, fit fasse à ses amis, et fit apparaître sa Keyblade dans sa main. Elle la fit disparaître aussitôt craignant que sa seule présence attire les sans cœur et ne les mettent en danger. Devant leurs regards médusés, elle comprit vite qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de recommencer : Ils l'avaient vue !

* * *

Axel regretta un moment son empressement à s'être révéler à Naminé devant ses amis ! Il craignait qu'elle ne leur révèle quelques choses... Ils suivit du regard les 4 amis et il s'aperçut que ses soupçons étaient fondés lorsqu'il vit Naminé faire apparaître sa Keyblade devant leurs yeux !

Assez rapidement, il vit une horde de sans cœurs se diriger vers eux. Ils n'étaient pas très puissant mais risquaient de mettre les humains en danger. Axel l'aurait parier… C'était la Keyblade qui les avaient attirés ! Il prit le risque et s'approcha à bonne distance du quatuor pour attirer les ennemis. Naminé le voyait se battre. Elle comprit rapidement la situation. Lorsque le dernier sans cœur fut éliminer, il vit Naminé lui faire un signe de tête. Il comprit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il reprit la direction de la cité Nord.

* * *

A peine sa Keyblade disparue, Naminé vit des sans cœurs se diriger vers eux. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux mais les combattre avec ses amis près d'elle, les mettre en danger… Elle regretta tellement ses actions… Lorsqu'elle vit Axel s'occuper de la situation, elle ne pu en détacher les yeux. Ses 3 amis l'a questionnèrent sans cesse mais elle ne les entendait pas…. Les yeux fixés sur le Simili.

Olette fût la 1ere à comprendre le regard concentré de Naminé, et en voyant la jeune fille faire un signe de tête visiblement destiné à quelqu'un, elle prit la parole.

-Tu meurs d'envie d'y aller n'est ce pas ? Il est là ?

-…Oui… Il m'a vue vous parler… Il m'a vue faire apparaître la Keyblade… Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas apprécié mais il… Il vient d'éliminer les sans cœur qui se dirigeaient par ici… Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais je vous promets que…

-Que c'est la vérité ? Mais on en a aucun doute enfin ! Fait nous confiance !

\- Merci… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferait sans vous...

\- Sans nous ? Tu serais déjà repartie à la gare le rejoindre nan ?

-Peut être…

\- J'en suis sur ! Je te raccompagne à la gare. Vous m'attendez là les garçons ? Discussion entre filles !

Malgré les protestations d'Hayner et Pence qui auraient bien voulu passer encore du temps avec Naminé, les 2 garçon durent se résoudre à dire au revoir à leur amie sur la colline du couchant.

Naminé et Olette prirent le chemin de la gare, marchant doucement. Dès qu'elles ne furent plus à portée d'oreilles masculine, Olette prit la parole.

-Comment est il ?

-Axel ? Euh… très… diffèrent…. Il est…

-Très diffèrent d'Hayner et Pence n'est-ce pas ?

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Tes yeux ! Il brillaient lorsque tu parlais de lui ! Une étrange lumière vivante dans tes yeux. Tu n'avait pas le même regard en parlant de lui !

-…

-Naminé s'il te plaît, ne te ment pas à toi-même ! Ce n'est pas de l'amitié que tu ressens n'est-ce pas ? Il te manque mais c'est au-delà de l'amitié ! Tu lui a parlé d'amitié la dernière fois que tu l'as vu mais durant ces dernières semaines tes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui ont changé n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Naminé repensa à la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas raconter à ses amis : la condition de Simili d'Axel et son absence de cœur… Elle réalisa soudain que Olette avait raison… et cela la brisa d'avantage…

Elles finirent le reste de la route silencieusement et arrivèrent rapidement en vue de la gare. Olette prit Naminé dans ses bras et en une ultime accolade avec son amie, lui recommanda à l'oreille d'ouvrir son cœur à son étrange inconnu.

Naminé prit seule le train du retour. Elle ne regardait pas la route, fixant imperturbablement la pierre bleue… ***m'avouer ce que je ressens ? M'avouer que je…. Que je me suis attachée à un être sans cœur… à quoi ça rime !***

Elle sortie de la gare d'un pas lent et se dirigea sans y penser vers le repère. Elle y arriva plus vite qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, croisant dès lors le regard vert intense du Simili qui l'attendait déjà… ***Ses yeux verts…*** Elle y avait tellement pensé, mais elle regrettait presque les voir déjà… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser…

-…Je suis désolée Axel…


	20. Chapitre 19: Un souvenir

CHAPITRE 19 : Un souvenir :

Après être retourné dans la cité Nord, Axel se dirigea rapidement vers le repère. Il savait qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Naminé et lui ne s'entraînerait pas aujourd'hui mais il voulait savoir ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Une part de lui était enragée contre la jeune humaine, la trahison de l'avoir vue montrer sa Keyblade ! L'autre part prit conscience de l'importance de l'amitié pour Naminé et de ce besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un de confiance… Il savait à quel point elle avait besoin d'eux… Il repensa à son amitié passée en temps qu'humain et fit tout les efforts du monde pour accepter que même si le Simili qu'il était ne pouvait pas tout comprendre, l'humain qu'il était aurait sûrement fait pareil... Il regrettait presque que les amis de Naminé ne le voyait pas.

Il vit arriver la jeune humaine de loin mais elle ne semblait pas faire attention, comme si ses pas l'avaient menée ici machinalement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'il se dirigea vers elle, et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle leva la tête juste à temps.. Ses yeux ? Elle semblait… perdue ?

-…Je suis désolée Axel…

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je comprends que tu ai eu besoin d'en parler… Enfin… L'être humain que j'étais le comprends… Que leur a tu dis exactement ?

\- …Tout… Enfin presque tout… Les sans cœurs… La Keyblade… Les entraînements…. Toi… Il n'y a que ta condition de Simili que je ne leur ai pas dit… Je suis désolée je ne pouvais plus me taire…

Axel vit une larme couler le long de la joue de la jeune humaine. Il l'essuya du bout de son pouce ganté. Un geste trop humain qu'il regretta trop tard !

-Moi aussi je suis désolé… Désolé d'avoir passer la majeur partie du temps à te manipuler… A chercher à obtenir ta Keyblade… Même si t'entrainer avait un objectif personnel, … tu avais raison lorsque tu as dit que rien ne m'avait obligé à te sauver dans les tunnels….

\- Pourquoi l'a tu fais alors ?

-Je n'ai pas de cœur, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie. De l'amitié peut être ? Ah ah ! Va savoir !

-Oui… peut être…de l'amitié…

-…

-…

-Tu veux une glace ?

-… ?

\- Une glace en haut de l'horloge ça te dit ?

Il l'a vit sourire, cela lui faisait longtemps ! Il ne l'a laissa pas trop réfléchir et parti vers la gare sans attendre de réponse de sa part ! Sans même attendre de voir si elle le suivait. De toute façon il était sur qu'elle lui emboiterait le pas !

* * *

Naminé s'était attendue à une réaction plus virulente de la part du Simili… Elle l'avait presque espérer… Au lieu de lui en vouloir, Axel s'était montrer étrangement compréhensif. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… Lorsqu'il lui proposa une glace comme si de rien n'était, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire… Un vrai sourire comme elle n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps… dieu pourquoi tenait elle tant à cet homme ?... ***À un être sans cœur !***

Elle le suivit silencieusement. Aux bruits des pas du Simili se mêlaient les battements de son cœur… lui rappelant douloureusement leurs différentes conditions…

Ils grimpèrent rapidement en haut de la tour, glace à la main. Si Axel attaquait déjà avidement la sienne, Naminé elle n'y avait pas encore touchée, la laissant fondre doucement. Elle était assise au bort de la tour, les yeux rivés sur la glace qui perdait peu à peu contenance, sans même y faire attention. Axel brisa le silence.

-Ce monde est vraiment diffèrent du mien…

-Tu ne m'a jamais parler de ton monde ? Comment était il ?

-Mmm… Il y avait un immense château entouré de petites maisons, une grande fontaine, … Un vrai labyrinthe !

-Axel… ? Depuis combien de temps es tu Simili ?

-Oh ? Heu… 5 ans je pense pourquoi ?

-5ans… Je me demande où j'étais i ans ? Près de la mer je suppose…

-Tu te souviens de quelques choses ?

-Pas vraiment… Juste des flashs… Une mer, des sans cœurs…

-Tu voyait déjà des sans cœurs à cette époque ?

-Peux être… J'en vois depuis que je suis arrivée il y a 4ans.

-Ils t'attaquaient déjà à ce moment là ?

-Oui… Une fois ils ont attaqué un orphelin qui était avec moi…

 _Axel écoutait patiemment le récit de Naminé.(ref chapitre 5 un drôle de cadeau). Il eu un sourire discret lorsque Naminé lui raconta l'épisode de l'enfant qui semblait se faire dévorer l'âme (le cœur corrigea -t -il intérieurement). Jeune simili qu'il était, lors d'une de ses 1ere mission, il était accompagner de Xaldin un membre plus âgé qui lui apprenait à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une horde de sans cœur près d'une école. Ils les poursuivirent avant que les créatures n'eurent le temps de s'en prendre aux habitants. Mais ils étaient nombreux et l'un d'eux était déjà entrain de voler le cœur d'un enfant. Xaldin expliqua a Axel qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire voir des humains, tant pis pour le gosse il était déjà perdu et pareil pour la gamine blonde à coté, il y avait trop risques de se faire prendre. De toute façon, personne ne remarquait la disparition de 2 orphelins… Axel avait cru a ce moment avoir une idée de génie ! Il avait bondit derrière la petit blonde, l'avait assommé d'un coup de coude dans la nuque et avait sauté pour éliminer le sans cœur d'un coup de chakram. Il avait regardé Xaldin d'un air triomphant et ce dernier lui l'avait félicité avec un coup de poing si puissant qu'Axel s'en rappelait encore_ ….

Il souriait à ce souvenir, comprenant enfin où il avait vue Naminé la 1ere fois ! Naminé avait fini son histoire :

-C'est un de mes 1er souvenir avec les sans cœurs… Aujourd'hui encore je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis en vie…

-Tu n'avais pas vu le visage de celui qui t'avait assommé ?

-Non…

-Ni son manteau noir ?

-…Un manteau noir ? Que veux tu dire ?

-Ni ses long cheveux rouges ?

-Quoi ? Axel ? Est-ce que tu.. ?

-Je crois bien ! C'était une de mes 1ere mission ! Et je me rappelle bien avoir assommé une petite blondinette ! …Et je pense que oui, c'était toi ! Ah ah ah ! Le monde est petit hien ?

Pour toute réponse, Naminé se jeta sur le bras d'Axel, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule du Simili. Elle riait ! De surprise devant une réaction si humaine, Axel faillit en gober le reste de sa glace, bâtonnet de bois inclus ! Il perdit en même temps l'équilibre et tomba en arrière sur le balcon de la tour, entraînant Naminé dans sa petite chute !

Il finit par rire lui aussi. Un vrai rire !Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où cela lui était arrivé ! Ils riaient tout les 2 sans s'arrêter, mi sincère, mi nerveux !

* * *

Naminé s'arrêta la 1ere de rire, Axel qui ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, continuait encore. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle serrait toujours le bras du Simili dans les siens. Elle se sentait en sécurité comme ça… Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements rapides de son cœur juste quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle leva la tête vers le visage du Simili. Axel était silencieux, le visage de profil, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Elle serra son bras une fraction de seconde et se redressa complètement avant de le lacher. Elle fixa le ciel à son tour.

-Je ne t'avais jamais entendu rire Axel.

-…C'est sûrement vrai… Je ne crois pas avoir rit comme ça depuis que je suis un Simili…. Par contre toi je t'ai souvent vu rire comme ça avec tes amis !

\- Tu ne ris jamais avec les autres simili ?

\- Grands dieux nan ! Il ne sont pas assez humain pour ça, et ce ne sont pas mes amis non plus!

-Alors tu dois être plus humain qu'eux pour pouvoir rire! …Laisse moi croire que tu es plus humain Axel…

-Je ne crois pas être plus humain… mais…

Axel se releva complétement et tendit la main à Naminé pour l'aider à se redresser. Une fois qu'elle fut sur ses jambes, il ajouta

-… Laisse moi déjà être un ami… Montre moi l'amitié Naminé ! Je ne sais plus ce que c'est…

-Si, tu le sais… Tu agit comme un ami ! L'amitié ne s'explique pas, elle se vit. Comme le fou rire que l'on vient d'avoir, il ne s'explique pas. Un fou rire bête sans raison ni sens. Juste un besoin de rire… Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois… Mais tes réactions sont trop humaines pour moi la plupart du temps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu souris juste en regardant l'horizon ou pourquoi tu as l'air triste si souvent en regardant ta pierre bleue ?

\- Je laisse mes émotions me submerger... Je suis triste en pensant à mes amis qui me manque et en même temps heureuse parfois en pensant à mes moment avec eux…

-Tu es humaine… Moi mes souvenirs font partie de mon passé d'humain… Y repenser c'est comme revoir un film à travers une caméra sans reconnaître les acteurs… C'est lointain… Comme si je voyais des inconnus… Ça ne me touche pas vraiment… Parfois juste ça m'énerve de me reconnaitre sans comprendre ce que je ressentais à l'époque.

-Et tes souvenirs de Simili ? Tu dois bien avoir des souvenirs concret de Simili depuis 5ans?

-Oui… avec des être identique à moi qui ne rit pas… Tu parle de souvenirs!

-…Et moi ?

-…Toi ? Mmm…. Je viens de rire avec toi… Un fou rire bête sans raison ni sens… Sans savoir pourquoi… En y repensant c'est comme un vrai souvenir…

-Tu veux dire comme un souvenir humain… pour un humain ?

-…Peu être… Difficile à dire…

-…

-… Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer…

Le soleil commençait à être bas sur l'horizon. Le couvre feu de l'orphelinat serait bientôt fini… Naminé paniqua.

-Je ne pourrai pas rentrer à temps !

-Et ?

\- Si j'arrive à l'orphelinat après le coucher du soleil je risque de me faire interdire de sortie quelques temps…

-Ah? ça ? Ça peut s'arranger…

-Comment ça ?

-Comme ça !

Axel fit apparaître un portail sous les yeux de Naminé.

-Tu veux que j'entre là dedans ?

-Bah c'était la mission de demain… Autant essayer !

-… J'aime mieux tester demain…

-Et si tu n'as plus le droit de sortir demain?

-…Tu marque un point… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un portail des ténèbres… Dangereux seulement pour ceux qui ont un cœur… Il permet de voyager entre 2 mondes ou de faire un bond dans un même monde. Plus la distance entre 2 points est grande plus c'est dangereux. Mais entre l'horloge de la gare et ta chambre à l'orphelinat il n'y aura qu'un pas. Impossible de se faire attaquer crois moi !

-…Et si je refuse ?

-Bin… Tu sera privée de sortie et je viendrai te chercher avec un portail demain après midi ! Donc ça revient au même ! Soit tu y entre maintenant, soit demain ! …. Fait moi confiance s'il te plaît…

Axel tendit la main à Naminé. Elle hésita un peu mais lorsqu'elle la saisie, elle sentit le Simili lui attraper fermement le poignet et rire doucement. Il l'attira à lui et la pris dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien.

-… J'ai juste omis de te prévenir que ce 1er voyage risque de t'être très désagréable !

-A quel point ?

-hé hé hé !...

Axel entra d'un bond dans le portail sans répondre à Naminé !

* * *

Axel tendait la main à Naminé. Il attendait qu'elle l'a prenne. Il savait qu'elle le ferait. Il en riait déjà mentalement. Une distance si courte était vraiment sans danger. Même les sans cœur ne le sentirait pas… Par contre il savait à quel point Naminé le sentirait passer ! Lorsqu'elle lui saisie enfin la main, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, il l'attira à lui et l'a pris dans ses bras.

-… J'ai juste omis de te prévenir que ce 1er voyage risque de t'être très désagréable !

-A quel point ?

-hé hé hé !...

Axel entra d'un bond dans le portail sans répondre à Naminé !

Une fois l'unique pas franchit il constata sans surprise que sa petite humaine avait perdue connaissance.

-Ne m'en veux pas… il m'est arrivé la même chose la 1ere fois… Même sans avoir de cœur c'est difficile à supporter au début…

Il posa délicatement Naminé sur son lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Son visage était serein, juste endormi. Il la regarda un moment, repensant à ce fou rire… Il compris enfin ce que Naminé voulait dire avec ces souvenirs de Simili ! Ils étaient vraiment diffèrent des souvenirs d'humain dont il se rappelait ! Lorsqu'il avait pensé à elle ses dernières semaines, il se rappelait d'elle comme un humain se rappelait un souvenir ! Elle lui avait manqué ! Il tenait à elle !

Il détourna les yeux de l'humaine endormie, se sentant stupide ! Son regard se posa alors sur le bureau. Les couleurs noir et rouge du dessin qui était au dessus attirèrent son attention. Il se leva et s'y dirigera. À sa grande surprise, il découvrit un portrait de lui très réaliste ! Il savait que Naminé avait un bon coup de crayon mais pas à se point ! … Une seule chose le dérangeait… Son regard sur le dessin ! Ses yeux étaient… humain ! Était-ce comme ça que Naminé le voyait ou était ce ses vrais yeux ?

Il n'y avait pas de miroir à la citadelle et il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il se saisit du petit miroir de la commode de Naminé et le mit dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il entendit Naminé se réveiller, il ouvrit son portail de retour et reparti à la cité des Simili.


	21. Chapitre 20: Hurlements silencieux

CHAPITRE 20 : Hurlements silencieux! :

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Naminé vit Axel disparaître dans un portail . Elle comprit les paroles du Simili lui disant que le voyage serait désagréable ! Elle ne s'en souvenait plus mais avait ressenti un vive malaise en le traversant. Si Axel croyait remettre ça demain, quelle blague ! Elle ne tenait pas à reperdre connaissance comme ça !

Elle attendit un peu que les murs arrêt de tourner, puis ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête… Sa journée avec ses amis, ses fou rires avec eux, sa confession sur la Keyblade, l'intervention d'Axel… Elle se redressa, regarda autour d'elle, vit le portait d'Axel sur son bureau… ses yeux si humains…. Elle repensa à l'horloge, au fou rire avec Axel, à ses confession sur les souvenirs. Elle sourit… Elle tenait vraiment à lui… trop sûrement…

Puis, comme une brise malicieuse décroche une feuille d'un arbre, elle revit Olette lui glisser à l'oreille d'ouvrir son cœur à son inconnu et se revit avec Axel sur la tour du l'horloge, son bras dans les siens ! Elle regarda plus intensément le dessin… et si Olette avait raison ? Si ce n'était pas de l'amitié… ? Tenir à lui était une chose ! L'aimer… c'était complétement différent ! L'aimer ? La pensée se forma si naturellement… Elle revit ses yeux verts encore une fois… les larmes coulaient, mi tristesse mi joie. Difficile à exprimer… Cette journée avait été magnifique… Pourquoi son cœur ne l'a laissait il pas en paix !

Elle cacha le dessin et retourna se coucher.

* * *

Axel voulait quitter tôt la citadelle ce jour là. Il avait volé le miroir à Naminé la veille mais n'avait pas oser s'y regarder. Il savait que la cité blanche était encore endormie et espérait n'y rencontrer personne. Mauvaise pioche ! Saix l'attendait de pied ferme devant sa chambre. Surpris au début Axel retrouva très vite contenance.

-Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui Axel… Hâte de finir ta mission ?

-Je te retourne la question… Déjà devant ma porte à l'aube… Je te manque ?

-Je n'ai pas assez de cœur pour ça… Ta disparition ne me ferait rien… Je me demandais simplement à quoi tu jouais ses derniers temps ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

\- Comportement irréprochable… Mission parfaite… Pas d'excursions nocturne… Pas même une petite bavure… Que me cache tu encore ? Faut-il que je te surveille moi-même ?

-Oh ? Il faut que je fasse une bêtise pour te rassurer c'est ça ?

-Ne joue pas sur les mots!

-…

Axel se mit à réfléchir… Il lui fallait un bon gros mensonge pour se débarrasser de Saix ! Gros, mais indiscutable ! Il ne permettrait pas qu'il s'approche de Naminé !

-Alors ? Qu'as-tu à répondre ?

-Rien… Tu me déçoit c'est tout…

-Plait-il ?

-Je pensait qu'à toi au moins je pouvais confier mes doutes, mais visiblement tu n'as aucune confiance en moi alors tu ne daignera même pas me répondre je suppose !

-N'échange pas les rôles...

-Quoi tu es un modèle d'écoute c'est ça ?

-Ne me cherche pas…

-Ah tu vois !

-…Accouche Axel… Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter… ?

-Kingdom Hearts… Comment savoir s'il progresse vraiment ? On ne voit rien ! As-tu une preuve concrète de l'avancement de Kingdom Hearts, autre que les belles paroles de maître Xemnas ?

-…

Axel savait que Saix ne l'écouterait que s'il s'agissait des intérêts des Simili ! Et si son ex ami menait une enquête interne pour découvrir si Kingdom Hearts progressait vraiment, il ne l'aurait plus sur le dos !

-Alors ?

-… Alors tu es le 3eme à me poser la question ce mois-ci…

\- Que compte tu faire ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas… !

Saix tourna les talons et quitta Axel. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, Axel se permis un soupir de soulagement… Il savait qu'il avait gagné du temps ! Mais il lui faudrait être prudent ! Heureusement que les Simili peuvent détecter les portails de leur semblable… Il s'imaginait déjà Naminé en face de Saix... ou pire ! De Larxene !

Ses chakrams enflammés apparurent sans qu'il ne les commandes ! Il les fit disparaître brutalement ! Jamais il n'avait perdu leur contrôle ! Était ce le fait d'imaginer Naminé en danger ?

Il se mit en route, gardant cette image en tête aussi dérangeante soit elle. Il ouvrit son portail et se dirigera vers la cité du crépuscule.

Lorsqu'il sorti du portail, Naminé l'attendait juste devant, les poings sur les hanches ! Il fut surpris. Elle prit la parole :

-Ja-mais ! Ok ?

-Jamais quoi ?

-Jamais tu ne me fera retourner là dedans ! C'est clair ?

-Un portail ?...Ok…

Axel repensait à sa perte de contrôle des chakrams et vit un instant Naminé face à Larxene… Il serra le poing.

-… Ça ne va pas Axel… ? Tu...es…pale… ?

-Tu dois faire attention Naminé… Il n'y a aucune confiance entre Simili… Certains d'entre eux ne m'aime pas. S'il découvre ton existence et tes pouvoirs ils n'auront aucune hésitation….

-Il me tueront c'est ça… ?

-Nan… il te détruiront !… Ils voleront ta Keyblade, ta lumière, son cœur ! S'empareront de ton Simili en te faisant croire qu'ils sont ta seule issue…. Tout ce qui fait de toi une humaine aura disparu…

-C'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait…. ?

-Je pense… Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ma 1ere semaine de Simili… C'est comme se réveiller après avoir perdu tout espoir… La 1ere chose dont on se rappelle c'est d'être mort, la 2eme c'est d'avoir vécu…

-…Merci Axel... Je ferais attention…

-…Ok… Allons dans les tunnels entrainer ton bouclier. Il y a des sans cœur qui attaquent à distance. Objectifs : ne pas se prendre de balles !

-Ok…

-….Au faite Naminé… Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'entraines à utiliser les portails… Lorsqu'un humain utilise trop un portail, il risque d'ouvrir son cœur aux ténèbres… Tu comprend bien que pour moi ça ne pose pas de problème mais pour toi...

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu que j'y entre hier alors ?

-Pour éviter de t'aider à faire le mur toute la semaine si tu étais consigné !

-… Traître !

\- Ah ah ah ! Je te rappelle que je suis un Simili !

Devant la mine faussement boudeuse de Naminé, Axel avait sourit en prononçant la dernière phrase ! Il se mit à rire et ils prirent la direction des tunnels.

* * *

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit l'entrée du tunnel, Naminé perdit sa concentration. Les mots d'Olette, ce qui c'était passé la veille, tout lui tournait dans la tête ! À mesure qu'elle regardait le Simili de dos, son cœur se brisait...

À chaque détour, des ennemis les attendait. Au début Axel se chargea des sans cœurs, renvoyant leur projectile à coup de chakrams. Naminé l'imita temps bien que mal... Elle n'était pas concentrée… Axel du intervenir plusieurs fois pour lui éviter d'être touchée.

-Eh oh ! La terre appel la lune ! Essayes plutôt d'invoquer ton bouclier !

Il fallut à Naminé 3 essaies pour invoquer son bouclier, mais il vola en éclats dès le 1er assaut ! Axel élimina le reste de la vague d'ennemis seul. Naminé tomba à genoux, elle n'y arrivait pas… Elle avait le cœur serré, si serré… ***Ma Keyblade fonctionnait elle avec mon cœur ?*** La voilà bien avancée…. ! Elle qui pensait qu'une séance d'entrainement lui changerait les idées ! Une fois les ennemis éliminés, Axel se dirigea vers Naminé, il mit un genou à terre pour être plus à sa hauteur.

-Tu t'es blessée ?

-Je ne crois pas… Mais je me sens épuisée… Comme si ma Keyblade pesait une tonne… Je n'y arrive pas aujourd'hui…

Elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Axel et se releva, sa tête tournait, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Il la soutient un moment.

-…Je vais réessayer…

-Ne force pas trop.

Il continuèrent leur route et ne rencontrèrent la vague suivante qu'au bout de la zone. Naminé s'obstinait à faire apparaître son bouclier… Peine perdue… Elle tomba à genoux encore une fois, laissant tout le boulot à Axel sans même le regarder… Elle se rendit compte que pour la 1ere fois elle avait hâte que l'entraînement finisse et qu'elle soit seule. Elle retenait ses larmes… Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait envie de pleurer…

Les derniers sans cœur furent éliminé sans attendre. Axel s'approcha de Naminé, posa à nouveau un genou au sol. Il fit apparaître une petite aura verte près du bras de cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il voulait l'aider à reprendre des forces elle l'arrêta.

-Ca va aller…

Elle essaya de se relever mais perdit l'équilibre, sa tête tournait. Elle s'attendait à heurter le sol mais Axel l'attrapa.

-Tête de mule !

Elle était épuisée. Axel la prit dans ses bras et il commença à faire demi tour pour rejoindre la sortie.

-Tu manques de forces aujourd'hui ! Tu te relâche ?

-Oh non mais ! T'as fini oui ?

-Oh ? Ça va être de ma faute… Nan sérieux, tu manques de concentration… à quoi tu penses ?

-…Rien… Des idées idiotes sans raison ni sens…

Naminé s'en voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler à Axel qu'elle n'avait fait que penser à lui durant tout le combat… Durant ses dernière semaines...Et maintenant la voilà plus proche de lui qu'elle ne le voulait… ***Proche… de l'être sans cœur…*** comme elle aurait voulu être seule…

Une fois la sortie en vue, une version beaucoup plus imposante des sans cœurs rencontrés fit son apparition, sans cris égard ! Il leur barrait la route. Axel portait Naminé, impossible de faire apparaître ses chakrams !

-Encore un cadeau de Saix… J'te juge…

Sans prévenir, le sans cœur chargea un projectile droit sur les 2 alliés ! Axel qui tenait toujours Naminé dans ses bras fut pris au dépourvu. Elle se chargera de la situation et fit apparaître son bouclier juste à temps autour d'eux !

-Et bin ! Tu te réveilles juste à temps ! Bravo !

-Arrêtes de faire le clown… Je ne tiendrais… pas longtemps…

-T'inquiètes, je gère !

Il posa Naminé au sol. Cette dernière n'avait pas cessait son bouclier, les protégeant encore tout les 2.

-Arrêtes ça ! Tu va t'épuiser !

-…Nan… Ça va aller… Va y !

Naminé vit Axel quitter le bouclier entre 2 attaques. Il attira les assauts du sans cœur sur lui. Elle relâcha ses efforts et fit disparaître son bouclier, bien moins épuisée qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle pu même se relever !

Lorsqu'elle vit Axel se battre contre ce sans cœur puissant en attirant volontairement les assauts, elle sentit son pouvoir grandir… Une nouvelle force lui parvient… Elle dirigea sa Keyblade vers le sans cœur et sentit sa puissance la traversée ! Un rayon lumineux, pointé du bout de la Keyblade traversa le tunnel pour atterrir directe sur l'emblème de l'ennemi, frôlant de peu Axel qui perdit une petite mèche de cheveux au passage !

-Whooooo ! C'est quoi ça ?

Le rayon disparu en même temps que le sans cœur, laissant Naminé à nouveau épuisée.

* * *

Axel quitta le bouclier de Naminé entre 2 attaques défiant le sans cœur avec une véhémence dont seul lui avait le secret. Sa prétention porta ses fruits car le sans cœur redoubla d'effort pour le toucher

 ***Mais tu rêves mon pote… ! Attend un peu que je te...***

Un rayon lumineux vint frapper l'emblème du sans cœur, frôlant Axel en plein élan ! Il sentit une précieuse mèche de cheveux coupée net sous l'impact !

-Whooooo ! C'est quoi ça ?

Le sans cœur disparu sous ses yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Naminé sachant pertinemment que c'était à elle qu'ils devaient la victoire. Elle s'écroulait. Il courut vers elle, l'attrapant à temps, juste avant que sa tête ne vienne heurter le sol… Elle était épuisée mais consciente.

-Wouaho…. T'en as encore beaucoup des.…surprises comme ça ?

-…Je ne sais pas… une… pour chaque mèche de cheveux peut être?

-Heu… Tu es consciente que même dans cet état pitoyable tu va me la payer ma mèche de cheveux ?

-Cher ?

-Tu n'as même pas idée !

Naminé ferma les yeux. Axel la porta et se dirigera vers la sortie.

-Essaye de rester éveillée… J'aimerais bien rediscuter de tout ça…

-…C'est dur…

Naminé ne pu lutter d'avantage, Axel sentait qu'elle perdait connaissance.

-Bon… Pour ce prix là je te ramène au bercail… en portail !

Il ouvrit un portail direction l'orphelinat.

-Tu ne va pas me faire ça ?

-hé hé hé ! Je vais me gêner!

Il s'engouffra dans le portail, la jeune humaine dans ses bras.

* * *

Naminé s'éveilla dans sa chambre doucement. Elle se rappelait vaguement ce qui s'était passé. Elle tenta d'énumérer à voie haute les éléments comme elle le faisait parfois…

-Tunnel, sans cœur, Axel, Keyblade, rayon,… et portail… je déteste ce portail.. !

-Et moi, j'ai bien envie de t'y faire goûter encore 2 ou 3 fois !

Naminé ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il y ai quelqu'un mais même les yeux fermés, elle aurait reconnue la voix entre mille ! Elle ouvrit tout de même les yeux. Axel se tenait contre la fenêtre, en face de son lit. Il avait le soleil dans le dos. Cela accentuait encore d'avantage les reflets rougeoyant de ses cheveux, l'entourant d'une magnifique aura de feu...

-Pourquoi?

-Pour ma mèche de cheveux !

-Ca ne se voit même pas…

\- Et alors ? C'est mes cheveux, c'est à moi d'en juger !

-Un susceptible capillaire ? Tu veux en parler peut être ?

\- Nan… par contre... J'aimerais bien reparler de se qu'il s'est passé… Ta Keyblade ?

Naminé se redressa sur son lit, elle fixa la fenêtre sans regarder Axel

-… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire… Elle m'a juste fait faux bond quelques instants mais ça va mieux…

-Prouve le !

-Je ne vais pas la faire apparaitre maintenant… Je suis encore fatiguée…

Naminé vit Axel s'approcher d'elle, elle leva la tête mais le regretta rapidement. Il posa ses 2 mains gantés sur le matelas de chaque côté de ses jambes, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Ses yeux verts… si sévère… ***si proche…*** Elle aurait voulu hurler !

-Fatiguée au point de ne pas la faire apparaître ? Ne te fout pas de moi s'il te plaît…. J'ai bien vu la difficulté que tu as eu aujourd'hui!

-Pourquoi t'énerves tu à ce point ? Tu as gérer les petits sans cœur et j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs juste pour le boss. Où est le problème ?

-Est-ce que tu réalises ce qui se serait passé si tu ne les avais pas retrouvé à temps ?

Les yeux d'Axel avaient changés… Naminé y lisait de l'inquiétude...Elle se sentait craquer… Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'était pas humain… Elle mourait juste d'envie de l'enlacer, de se blottir dans ses bras… et en même temps elle avait juste envie de s'enfuir…

l'espace d'un instant, tout devint noir... Quelques chose se brisa en elle… comme un verre en cristal qui s'écrase sur le sol, se fragmentant en des milliers d'étoiles… son cœur… explosa juste dans sa poitrine !

-...Arrêtes… Je t'en prie… Va t'en..

-Quoi ?...

-Va t'en …

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Rien… Va t'en… S'il te plaît…Axel...

Sa voix devenait à peine audible. Axel se redressa. Elle fixait un plis du lit sans le quitter des yeux, sans risquait de croiser ses yeux…

-…Ok, je te laisse… On en reparlera demain…Essaye de te reposer…

Naminé sentit Axel ouvrir un portail et s'y engouffrer sans dire un mot de plus... Les secondes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient résonnait au rythme des battements de son cœur….

-… Demain… Non Axel… Il n'y aura pas de demain… Je ne viendrai pas demain…. Je ne peux plus supporter ça…. Si proche… si lointain…

Naminé se retourna dans son lit, serra son oreiller dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête pour étouffer ses sanglots… et ses cris… !

* * *

Axel arriva directement dans sa chambre en rentrant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de passer faire son rapport à Saix. Après sa conversation de ce matin il savait que de toute façon, il ne le verrait pas ! Mais en y repensant… il comprit que la présence de son ancien ami ce matin et l'apparition du sans cœur était liée ! Il lui ferait payer plus tard ! Il avait d'autres choses en tête !

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Naminé ! C'était comme si elle savait pourquoi sa Keyblade avait fait des siennes ! Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas lui en parler ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait elle pas confiance ?

Il se sentait en colère contre lui ! Il avait du mal à organiser ses pensées…Finalement elles finirent par s'organiser elles mêmes…. Axel avait peur que si Naminé perde la capacité de la Keyblade, elle ne perde la capacité de voir les sans cœur et les Simili… qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir !... Il avait peur de la perdre…

 ***La perdre ?*** Il réalisa soudain que c'était cette sensation qui l'avait mis en colère ! Cette sensation qui l'avait rendu amer juste avant de quitter Naminé ! Cette sensation… qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de ses chakrams ce matin en imaginant Naminé face à Larxene !

Il aurait voulu hurler…


	22. Chapitre 21 : Je suis humaine!

CHAPITRE 21 : Je suis humaine !

Axel parcourus la ville dans tous les sens cet après midi encore. De toit en toit, il scrutait chaque recoin de la ville. Sa ville ! Il se posta près du repère. Cette fois encore…personne…

Voilà près d'une semaine qu'elle avait disparue… Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle le fuit… ou alors… elle ne le voyait plus ! Nan… il ne pouvait pas y croire non plus !

Il se dirigera vers l'orphelinat, fit apparaître un portail dans sa chambre. Rien. Une pièce vide comme la veille et l'avant-veille… où était elle passé !

Elle avait juste… disparue !

Il retourna à la gare, perché en haut de la tour . Il avait encore une fois fait tout le tour de la ville à sa recherche. Tout les endroits où ils allaient ensemble… les tunnels, la gare, la place des fêtes, le centre ville, le repère, l'orphelinat, le journal…. Rien !

Aucune trace d'elle depuis 7 jours ! 7jours à la rechercher ! 7 jours sans donner signes de vie ! 7jours à parcourir la ville Nord dans tous les sens ! 7jours sans voir personne ! ***Personne ? … per…sonnes ?***

Il hurla de rage à plein poumons ! Se maudissant de ses erreurs ! Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit ! Il fit apparaître un portail et s'y engouffra.

Il savait qu'il devait être prudent. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette zone, trop proche des habitations, trop de risques d'être vu… Mais peu lui importait ! Il voulait lui parler, l'aider ! Comprendre ses réactions ! Il était sur de la trouver là ! Elle ne pouvait être que là !

L'endroit ressemblait à l'orphelinat… Mais en plus grand et plus vivant… Il y avait des enfants partout… Plus joyeux… aux visages amicaux !

Amicaux… et reconnaissable ! Bien que personne ne puisse le voir, devant lui se tenait Hayner, Pence et Olette. Ils parlaient de Naminé… elle était dans leur école, quelques part !

* * *

Naminé s'était réveillée tôt ce matin encore, la nuit ponctuée de rêves et de cauchemars. Elle appréhendait tellement l'heure du couché… Elle s'éveilla encore une fois fatiguée…

Voila 1semaine qu'elle avait quitté l'orphelinat et débarquée à l'école de ses amis. Au début ils étaient plus surpris qu'inquiet, mais à mesure que le temps passait, Naminé se renfermait… Même Olette n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qui l'avait changer à ce point… Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire…

Naminé prit encore une fois la direction de la colline du couchant, le seul endroit où elle se sentait encore vivante…vivante ?... Nan…

Arrivée sur place, une fois seule, elle se concentra… Essaya de faire apparaître sa Keyblade…. Rien… Encore une fois… Comme si ses pouvoirs l'avait quitté en même temps que son cœur… son cœur… son cœur ?

Elle se rendait compte d'un coup qu'elle pleurait encore ! ***Des larmes ?… mais il faut un cœur pour pleurer !*** Elle cria de toute ses forces et vit enfin réapparaître sa clé !

Elle la regarda un instant… Elle était terne, friable, avec des sillons rouges… Comme son cœur éclaté ! Son cœur….

Elle vit apparaître des sans cœurs… Elle n'avait pas perdue la capacité à les voir… C'était bien sa veine ! Et eux étaient toujours attiré par ses pouvoirs… Par son cœur trop faible…. Si brisé...

Elle se sentait si fatiguée… elle ne pourrait pas lutter…

* * *

Axel avait écouté la conversation des amis de Naminé. Il comprit qu'elle se cachait dans l'école mais que ce matin elle n'y était pas… C'était bien sa veine !

Il ne se voyait pas parcourir la ville à sa recherche… Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

Il réalisa soudain qu'elle devait sûrement se trouver à la colline du couchant, là où elle avait fait apparaître sa Keyblade à ses amis la 1ere fois ! Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, il vit un faible rayon de lumière émané de la colline… suivit de l'apparition de multiples sans cœur !

Elle était là. Il le savait ! Il fonça en direction de la colline craignant ne pas arriver à temps.

Jamais ses jambes ne l'avait emporté si vite pourtant Axel pesta de la distance qui lui restait encore à parcourir. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser un portail en présence de sans cœur sinon leur nombre risquait de doubler ou pire ! Arrivé près de la colline, il vit Naminé à terre, un sans cœur accroché à sa poitrine ! Il lança son chakram et le coupa en 2. Il vit Naminé reprendre quelques couleurs et reprendre son souffle comme si elle s'était noyée. Il se jeta dans l'arène découpant les autres dans une rage folle ! Une fois que le dernier rendit l'âme… il se souvient d'Olette protégeant Hayner… *** Tenir à quelqu'un rend plus fort ?*.** Il vit Naminé s'écrouler.

-NAMINÉ !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était attaquée par les sans cœur, Naminé vit l'un d'eux bondir sur elle et l'étouffer. Elle tomba sur le sol comme une pierre, privée de souffle. Elle sentait la vie la quitter… Puis, sans avoir eu le temps de penser à quoi que se soit, elle vit un cercle de feu couper net son assaillant. Un cercle de feu… ? ***Axel ?...***

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de formuler cette pensée. L'air affluait dans ses poumons, elle sentait la vie revenir en elle. À mesure qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle perdait connaissance….

 ***Était ce vraiment… Axel ?***

-NAMINÉ !

 ***oui…***

Elle reprit connaissance dans le repère, et sentait Axel assis près d'elle. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite voulant encore récupérer…

-Je sais que tu es réveillée…

-…

-Ne bouge pas…

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais sentit une énergie nouvelle l'envahir. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et vit Axel, assis au bort du lit, à moitié tourné vers elle. Elle y avait une aura verte qui s'écoulait de ses mains. Naminé savait que c'était cette magie qu'elle sentait…

-Je vais bien..

-Non tu ne va pas bien ! Laisse toi faire !

-Axel ça va aller…

-Comment peut tu dire une ânerie pareille ! Tu as idée de l'état dans lequel tu étais !

\- C'est pas une raison pour me faire la morale…

-Et 7 jours sans nouvelles c'est une raison suffisante !

-…Excuse moi…

-Non !...

-Axel je…

\- Non je ne t'excuse pas !

-…

-…

-… Je besoin de sortir …

\- Et moi j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de bouger !

\- Tu n'a pas d'ordre à me donner!

Lorsque Naminé commença à se redresser, Axel la porta hors du repère

Arrivé dehors, il posa Naminé sur le bort de la murette le dos appuyé au mur. Il se braqua face à elle. Pour une fois elle était à la même hauteur que lui.

-Naminé… J'aimerais seulement comprendre pourquoi tu as autant de mal avec ta Keyblade depuis l'autre fois dans les tunnels… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à la matérialiser ?

\- … Oui… Je sais très bien pourquoi….

-Alors explique moi ?

-Je ne peux pas Axel…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne comprendrais pas..

-Alors explique moi !

-Tu ne peut pas comprendre l

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Naminé ! POURQUOI ?

-Parce que tu es un Simili Axel, voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre !… Ma Keyblade est liée à ce que je ressens, à mon cœur ! Et là, il est juste en miettes !

-… C'est ça ta réponse ! Je n'ai pas de cœur donc je ne peux pas comprendre ? C'est ça !

-NON TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE !

Naminé descendit de la murette et courut à travers les rues de la gare en titubant.

-NAMINÉ ! ATTENDS !

Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua sa course ! Dévalant les rues pavées, elle se retrouva à la salle des fêtes, l'endroit était désert. Axel lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à lui faire face.

-En quoi être un Simili m'empêchera t il de comprendre ? D'habitude tu t'obstine à me prouver que je peux comprendre et là c'est toi qui renonce à m'expliquer ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer ! De toute façon ça n'aura aucun intérêt !

-Comment peux tu en prendre seule la responsabilité ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi fermée ! Laisse moi essayer de comprendre !

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

-Si tu ne peux plus là matérialiser tu risques de te faire tuer au prochain sans cœur ! Alors explique moi !

Une idée noire s'insinua en elle... Elle la laissa sournoisement germer...

-…Ma mort ?... Est-ce que ma mort t'affecterait ?

-Quoi… ?

-Est-ce ma mort t'affecterait Axel ?

-Qu'est ce que tu..

-Réponds moi Simili ! Est-ce que ma mort t'affecterait ? …Est ce que… Est ce que tu… Est ce que tu serais près à me tuer TOI MÊME si les autres simili l'ordonnaient ?

-…

-Réponds…

-…

-Axel réponds moi !

-…

-…REPONDS MOI !

-QUE VEUX TU QUE JE REPONDE À CA !… C'est ça que tu penses de moi finalement… D'un Simili… D'un être sans cœur ?

\- C'est ça ta réponse ?

-Pour l'instant oui…

Il tendit le bras et commença à ouvrir un portail.

-Axel… Demain j'irai à la colline du couchant… Donne moi ta réponse là bas… Si tu… Si tu es prêt à me tuer si on te l'ordonnait... Retrouve moi là bas ! Sinon… Juste… Ne vient pas… Ne vient plus… Jamais !

Sans recevoir de réponse, Naminé vit Axel s'engouffrer dans le portail. Elle suivit des yeux le manteau noir du Simili disparaître dans les ténèbres…

Juste au moment où il se refermait, elle ne pu garder ces 4 mots sellés plus longtemps… en un murmure, ils quittèrent sa bouche comme une évidence….

-… Je t'aime Axel...

Le portail se referma au moment où Naminé prononça ses dernières paroles. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer… Simplement, elle s'écroula….

Cette idée noire qui s'était insinué dans son cœur… Lui faisant perdre toute lumière… Allant même jusqu'à modifier sa Keyblade… Cette idée qu'Axel la tuerait si on lui ordonnait ! Qu'il ne serait pas peiner de sa mort car pour pleurer quelqu'un... *** il faut un cœur !*** Elle l'avait formulée cette idée…

Et en même temps… l'amour qu'elle lui portait… elle l'avait formulait aussi…


	23. Chapitre 22: Montre moi la mer

CHAPITRE 22 : Montre moi la mer :

4 mots, juste un écho, un murmure… Axel n'était pas sur d'avoir entendu… Non… Il était sur d'avoir rêvé !

Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, tentant en vain d'organiser ses pensées !

Avoir un cœur, quel qu'en soit le prix… Atteindre leurs objectifs, quel qu'en soient les sacrifices… Redevenir humain…. ! Manipuler autrui… Etre sans pitié… Des êtres sans cœur… Un assassin…

 ***Un assassin ?*** Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi était il devenu un assassin ? Il n'était pas un mauvaise garçon lorsqu'il était humain ! Pourquoi était il devenu un assassin en perdant son cœur ?

…Serait il prêt à la tuer ? Si Saix découvrait la vérité, serait il prêt à la sacrifier pour leur cause ? Cette cause valait elle autant de sacrifices ?

… Serait il peiné de sa mort ?

Il savait que la disparition d'un autre Simili lui importait peu… ***Mais la sienne ?***

Il ferma les yeux… Imagina Saix la trouver, vit Larxene, vit des Simili disparaître… Puis il l'imagina elle disparaître… Et il ressenti une brutale colère ! Une sensation inexplicable de meurtre ! Serait il vraiment près à la tuer ? D'où lui venait cette colère ?

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux ! Ses 2 chakrams enflammés brillaient dans ses mains… Encore une fois, il avait perdu le contrôle… Alors c'était, de l'imaginer disparaître qui le mettait dans cet état ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi se sentait il autant en colère ?

Mais… il du se rendre à l'évidence… Il ne tolèrerait pas sa mort ! Il serait incapable de la tuer ! Il ne laisserait jamais un membre de l'organisation la tuer !... Quitte à disparaitre lui-même !

Disparaître lui-même ? … Était il près à ***mourir pour elle*** ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ! Naminé avait risquait sa vie pour lui le jour où elle lui avait offerte son éclaireuse mais c'était un sentiment humain !

 ***Un sentiment humain ?*** Impossible ! Que lui arrivait il ?

Il tenta de se calmer… Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer… Il voulait finir de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant que l'aube n'arrive… Mais elle était déjà là.. Il avait perdu la notion du temps !…

Une pensée s'insinua en lui… Comme le murmure des vagues que l'on entend dans un coquillage… Des vagues qui se rapprochent… Ce murmure se transforma en voix… Une voix douce… Fragile… ***Sa voix !***

Sa voix qui disait juste ses 4 mots qu'il s'était convaincu d'avoir imaginer… ***4 mots*** … un simple murmure…

Il sentit que sa joue était mouillée…

 ***Une larme ! Impossible !***

Et pourtant elle était là… Coulant doucement le long de sa joue comme en réponse à ses questions !

Il chercha le miroir de Naminé ! Il voulait en avoir le cœur net !

Une fois le miroir en main.. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.. Et il su qu'il tenait sa réponse !

Le jour était déjà là… Il sourit, ouvrit son portail, et disparu !

* * *

Naminé était assise par terre au milieu de la place des fêtes, les genoux replié, la tête posée dessus. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'avait plus de larmes… Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait si Axel avait décidé de la tuer… Non… Elle savait déjà comment elle réagirait….

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle… Il lui apportait déjà sa réponse ? Elle ne se retourna pas…

-T'as pas tes crayon aujourd'hui ?

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Axel, mais elle lui était familière ! Elle tourna la tête, elle ne s'était pas trompé…

-Seifer ?

-Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Je t'ai déjà vu triste mais là..

-C'est… compliqué….

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Avec toi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Quoi de mieux que ton meilleur ennemi d'enfance pour te remonter le moral?

-L'ennemi d'enfance d'Hayner et Olette, pas le mien. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi…

-Tu n'as pas tort…

-Hayner… s'il savait ça... Il serait dans une rage folle…

-…C'est Hayner qui t'as mis dans cet état?

\- Oh nan… Ça rien à voir avec lui… Pourquoi me parle tu de lui d'ailleurs ?

-Oh rien… J'ai pensé qu'il y avait de la dispute dans l'air… Hayner, Olette, toi, tout ça…

-Moi et Hayner ? Oh non ! Pas de risques ! J'ai trop peiné pour le mettre avec Olette ! .. Il ne s'agit pas d'eux…

-Vu ton état j'aurais parié qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne proche de toi… Très proche même...

-…Proche de moi… ? Non… il n'est pas proche de moi…

\- Qui ça ?

-…Personne..

Naminé se releva doucement. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Entre le combat et l'émotion, son état ne tenait qu'à un fils. Elle se dirigea doucement vers le repère. Seifer la suivit comme si c'était normal !

\- Où va tu ?

-Au repère… J'ai besoin de me reposer…

-De dormir ouais...

-Pourquoi me suis tu ?

-Simple curiosité !

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du repère assez vite. Naminé s'arrêta et regarda Seifer un moment.

-Tu ne m'invite pas ?

-C'est à Hayner de t'inviter… C'est son repère…

-Je risque d'attendre longtemps alors…

-…Ok.. Mais ne touche à rien s'il te plaît…

-Promis !

Naminé s'installa sur le canapé, calé entre les coussins. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation Seifer s'assit par terre le dos contre les tonneaux. Elle luttait contre le sommeil, et sentait les larme revenir… Seifer prit la parole.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Qui ?

-Celui qui te mets dans cet état ?

-…Axel…

-….

-Seifer… ?

-Mmm ?

-...Tu as déjà... aimer quelqu'un… ?

-heu ? Je ne suis pas sur d'être le mieux placé pour répondre à ça !

-…

-… On dirait que u n'es plus une enfant Naminé… Les guguerres d'enfances sont finies… On est des adultes désormais… Cet été là… C'était notre dernier été d'enfants…

-…Oui…

Naminé commençait à s'endormir. Elle luttait contre le sommeil mais se sentait inexorablement glisser entre les bras de Morphée... La voix de Seifer lui parvenait de loin… Elle n'était pas proche de lui…. Mais elle était contente de ne pas être seule… Elle s'endormie…

Un cauchemar encore… Naminé se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Seifer était toujours là, le dos contre le canapé où elle dormait. Il s'éveilla en même temps qu'elle.

-Encore un cauchemar ? C'est le 3eme déjà et l'aube pointe à peine… Je comprendre que tu sois fatiguée…

-.. Toutes les nuits c'est comme ça… Ça ne sert à rien que je reste couchée…

-Ou compte-tu aller ?

-A la colline du couchant.

-Tu va voir Axel ? Ça m'intéresse !

-Ca risque d'être… compliqué…

-Ah ? Ok.. je t'accompagne seulement alors ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gare. Seifer paya même les billets. Le silence était pesant dans le train… Naminé se demandait si Axel viendrait… Si elle aurait le courage de l'affronter… Si elle devait passer voir ses amis avant.

Le train arriva en gare. Déjà la queue pour monter à bord était importante. Naminé eu du mal à descendre. Arrivés l'entrée de la gare sud. Naminé et Seifer tombèrent nez à nez avec Hayner Pence et Olette !

Hayner ne s'énerva même pas de la présence de Seifer. Il semblait même reconnaissant envers son ennemi d'avoir accompagné Naminé.

Son ennemi ? Non...Les guguerre d'enfances avaient pris fin...

Olette prit Naminé dans ses bras un instant, tentant de lui faire dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne parvenait de sa bouche… Seifer lui dit simplement qu'elle voulait aller à la colline du couchant. Il s'y dirigèrent presque sans un mot.

Arrivée en bas de la colline, Naminé demanda à ses amis de ne pas l'accompagner. Il finirent pas l'accepter. Elle monta doucement la pente et s'installa sur le banc de bois. Celui qui faisait face au soleil… Face au soleil…Comme sur la tour de l'horloge… Elle attendit.

* * *

Axel fit apparaître son portail directement sur la colline du couchant. Il était encore tôt mais il était près à attendre Naminé si besoin… Mais il n'eut pas attendre. Elle était déjà là, dos à lui, le visage face au soleil. Sa Keyblade brisé dans la main droite… Il se sentit mal à l'aise en la voyant ainsi… Il s'approcha doucement, ses pas résonnant à peine sur la terre battue. Il s'assit sur le banc à la gauche de Naminé, dans le sens inverse au sien, soleil dans le dos. Il la vit tourner la tête vers sa Keyblade évitant de croiser son regard. Il resta un moment sans bouger puis se tourna vers elle…

-Naminé… Regard moi s'il te plaît..

Pour toute réponse il n'obtient qu'un mouvement de tête de la part de Naminé qui ferma même les yeux un instant.

-…Tres bien...Alors écoute moi simplement… Ok ?

-…

-… Je t'ai entendue Naminé… Lorsque le portail s'est refermé… Je t'ai entendue…

Il l'a vit tressaillir un instant, serrant encore d'avantage sa Keyblade dans sa main à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges…

-…Namine… Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ?... De dire… je t'aime… à un Simili ?...

-…Oui… (sa voix était brisée) … C'est juste quelques choses vide de sens… Aimer un être dépourvu de cœur… Aimer une ombre… C'est juste… complétement vide de sens !

-Tu es sur ?

-…

-Namine… Ça a un sens !... Regarde moi s'il te plait…

-Je ne peut pas !

-Naminé… aimer un Simili…. Aimer quelqu'un… C'est lui offrir son cœur non ?

-…

-Naminé tu viens de m'offrir le tiens ! Tu viens d'offrir un cœur à un Simili ! Essayes de comprendre !

 ***Non… elle ne semble pas comprendre** …*

Axel plaça sa main droite derrière la nuque de Naminé. Il la force doucement à tourner la tête. Elle ne résista pas vraiment mais garda les yeux obstinément tournés vers le bas…

\- Regarde moi…

-Nan…

Il vit les larmes commencée à affluer sur son visage trop pâle….

* * *

-Naminé tu viens de m'offrir le tiens ! Tu viens d'offrir un cœur à un Simili ! Essayes de comprendre !

 ***Comprendre quoi ? Comprendre qu'il a réussi à me manipuler jusqu'à gagner un cœur sans même avoir eu besoin de le voler ? Comprendre à quel point j'ai été stupide ?***

Elle sentit Axel placer sa main droite dans sa nuque, elle frémit un moment à son contact. Se rendait il compte ? Elle ne luttait pas vraiment, essayant de garder son calme. Néanmoins elle refusa de le regarder dans les yeux !

\- Regarde moi…

-Nan…

 ***Pourquoi fait il ça ! Veux t-il à ce point conforter sa victoire en ajoutant la détresse dans mes yeux comme trophée ? Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux !** *

Les larmes commençaient à revenir… Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour les éviter… Une victoire de plus pour le Simili ! Sa Keyblade disparue.

-J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser le choix Naminé…

Les yeux rivés sur la main gauche d'Axel, elle le vit retirer son gant d'un coup de dent. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de limiter les flots. Il était si proche… Elle en aurait hurler !

Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du Simili se glisser sous son menton. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il lui caressait la joue avec son pouce pour en essuyer les larmes, elle ouvrit les yeux malgré elle...

Elle plongea directement son regard dans les émeraude d'Axel. Il la fixait intensément. Il affichait une telle détermination ! Comme s'il était persuadé qu'elle aller enfin comprendre…

 ***Comprendre quoi ? Que je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses yeux… Ses yeux ? Ils sont différents… ? Et son visage.. ? Il y manque quelque chose…. Ses larmes violettes ?***

Elle écarquilla les yeux, une idée nouvelle germa en elle… Elle n'osa pas la formuler….

-…Tes.. Tes larmes… ?

-Oui ! Elles ont bien disparues ! … Naminé… Offrir un cœur à un Simili… la seule chose qui me manquait pour redevenir humain !

-Tes larmes...

-Elles étaient le symbole de ma transformation en Simili !

-… A…Axel…

-…Non… Je m'appelle Lea !

Elle ne pu s'en empêcher ! Elle effleurera du bout des doigts sa joue là où se trouvait les larmes, symbole du Simili qu'il était. Sa joue… Elle était si chaude, si vivante !

Naminé fini par y pauser la paume entière. Elle sentit un léger frisson parcourir la peau d'Axel sous ses doigts à ce contact. Il glissa la main qui était sous le menton de Naminé à la base de ses cheveux, en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux quelques secondes, lorsqu'il les entrouvrit. Naminé y vit quelques choses de nouveau, d'indéfinissable …

-Naminé...

Ce fut ses dernières paroles. Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre, elle le vit rapprocher son visage du sien en un geste rapide, glissant le bras droit dans son dos lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Ses lèvres si chaudes, elles s'entrouvrirent légèrement, glissant une langue plus brûlante encore. Elle serra sa main, s'apercevant sans surprise qu'elle s'était glissée dans sa chevelure rouge. Ce simple geste… Cela semblait plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter ! Prolongeant l'étreinte, elle le sentit se redresser, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se retrouva bientôt debout sur le banc, les bras enlacés autour de son corps. Il la tenait si serré contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre !

Lorsqu'il relâcha finalement son étreinte, elle se glissa contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Il recula, lui permettant de descendre du banc, sans l'empêcher de garder la tête collée contre lui. Elle glissa simplement le long de son corps jusqu'à ce que ses pieds foule le sol. Il la maintenait fermement, l'empêchant de vaciller. Elle lui en était reconnaissante car presque trop faible pour tenir seule debout… Elle garda la tête contre son torse un moment….

Elle l'entendait… la tête collé contre son torse… Elle entendait son cœur battre… Son coeur d'humain! Il brisa le silence:

-Naminé… ils t'attendent…

Elle regarda dernière lui. Ses amis étaient regroupé en haut de la côte du couchant…

* * *

Axel vit Naminé faire signe à ses amis de s'approcher. Il l'a sentait encore faible. Il s'assit sur le banc et la cala sur ses genoux, tandis que les curieux approchaient doucement. Hayner s'arrêta à mi chemin. Le visage fermé… Axel n'a savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant la réaction d'Hayner en découvrant son existence.

-Que leur a tu dit sur moi ? Je ne vais pas les bouffer…

-…Oups… J'ai dit à Seifer que j'étais dans cet état à cause de toi…

-Ah bien merci…

-De rien !

-Et si je souris il s'approchera ?

-Oh oui… Mais… Ça le m'empêchera pas de vouloir te mettre son poing dans la figure…

\- Mouais… C'est justifié je suppose… Qu'est ce qui le retient à ton avis ?

-Mmm…. 1 tête ½ de plus que lui ?

Ils se mirent à rire. Cela encouragera les 4 autres à les rejoindre définitivement. Hayner prit la parole.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Naminé ?

-Toi, comme d'habitude mon cher ! La même mou écarlate de gamin vexé que d'habitude !

Hayner ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il tourna la tête vers Axel.

-… Axel je suppose ?

-Heu… On va dire ça… Ravi de te rencontrer Hayner.

-Comment ça se fait que l'on puisse te voir maintenant ?

-Mmm… Naminé ne vous a pas tout dit à mon sujet l'autre jour…. Pour faire simple… Vous me voyez parce que je suis humain !

Apparemment seul Seifer fut surpris de cet révélation. Pence le prit à part pour lui expliquer la situation. Olette prit le bras d'Hayner d'un air malicieux. Il était toujours en colère.

-Tu compte toujours le frapper maintenant Hayner?

Axel intervient.

\- Il à toujours réagit comme un grand frère avec Naminé … Normal qu'il soit énervé contre moi…

-Que veut tu dire ?

\- Votre complicité à tous. Vous êtes une famille ! J'ai faillit la briser… Sans même y faire attention… En dehors de vous, n'a pas de passé. Moi en dehors d'elle, je n'ai pas de présent…

Axel vit le visage d'Hayner s'éclairer peu à peu. Il tendit la main vers lui. Lorsque Axel l'attrapa, Hayner lui dit :

-… Bienvenue dans la famille alors !

Naminé sauta des genoux d'Axel et enlaça Hayner et Olette. Axel la voyait pleurer mais… elle souriait !

 ***Dès larmes de joie ? … J'en tant de choses à réapprendre en temps qu'humain…***

Il laissa son amante profiter encore de ses amis un Instant.

* * *

Naminé était au comble du bonheur. Voir que même Hayner avait accepté Axel l'enchantait ! Après cet accolade. Olette proposa de laisser Naminé et Axel tranquille le reste de la journée. Malgré leurs protestations, les garçons durent capituler. Ils quittèrent donc la colline du couchant, laissant le couple enlacés seul, profiter de leur bonheur.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Axel prit la parole.

-Ou veux tu aller ?

-… J'aimerais voir la mer !

-Tu veux dire… Avec un portail ?

-Oui… Je n'ai pas renoncer à vouloir retrouver la mémoire… Quitte à supporter tes maudits portails !

\- … Ok… Va pour la mer alors… Tu te sent prête ? Où tu veux te reposer un peu avant ?

\- Nan… je suis prête ! Axel… Montre moi la mer !

L'ex Simili s'exécuta, il serra la main de celle à qui il devait tant et ouvrit un portail… Direction l'île du destin !

FIN


End file.
